Vivre Sa Vie
by gwen-hp
Summary: Après avoir tué Voldemort, Harry quitte l'Angleterre pour échapper à Dumbledore. Yaoi mais pas de lemon.
1. Chapter 1 : Au Manoir

Bonsoir à tous !

Me revoilà avec un autre crossover, commencé bien avant **Nouvelle Vie** mais suite à un gros soucis de disque dur, il faisait parti des textes que j'avais perdu... Tout étant rentré dans l'ordre du côté de mes données, j'ai pu reprendre l'écriture de toutes ces fic' !

**Disclamer :** aux dernières nouvelles, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling et celui de Twilight à S. Meyer.

**Note 1 :** homophobes vous connaissez la sortie, ceci est un futur slash mais encore une fois, il n'y aura pas de lemon.

**Note 2 :** la publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine et j'essaierai que cela soit dans le weekend

**Note 3 :** je n'ai pas tenu compte des tomes 6 et 7 d'Harry Potter et pour ce qui est de Twilight, Bella ne fait toujours pas partie de cette histoire et pour le besoin de l'histoire, j'ai vieilli de 10 ans l'ensemble des Quileutes, voici donc quelques dates :

_**Sam Uley :** 1976, première transformation en 1995, pelage noir, imprégnation avec Emily_

_**Paul Lahote :** 1980, première transformation en 1995, pelage argent sombre, imprégnation avec Rachel_

_**Jacob Black :** 14 janvier 1980, première transformation en 1996, pelage marron roux_

_**Jared Cameron :** 1980, première transformation en 1995, pelage marron, imprégnation avec Kim_

_**Embry Call :** 1980, première transformation en 1996, pelage gris tacheté de noir_

_**Quil Alteara :** 1980, première transformation en 1996, pelage brun chocolat, imprégnation avec Claire_

_**Seth Clearwater :** 1982, première transformation en 1996, pelage couleur sable_

_**Leah Clearwater :** 1976, première transformation en 1996, pelage gris clair_

_**Emily Young :** 1972_

Et petit rappel :

_**Carlisle Cullen :** 1640, transformé en 1663 à 23 ans_

_**Esmé Cullen :** 1895, transformée en 1921 à 26 ans_

_**Edward Cullen :** 20 juin 1901, transformé en 1918 à 17 ans_

_**Jasper Cullen :** 1844, transformé en 1863 à 19 ans_

_**Alice Cullen :** 1901, transformée en 1920 à 19 ans_

_**Emmett Cullen :** 1915, transformé en 1935 à 20 ans_

_**Rosalie Cullen :** 1915, transformée en 1933 à 18 ans_

**Note 4 :** l'histoire commence en juillet 1997.

Ceci étant dit, place à l'histoire :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : Au Manoir<strong>

* * *

><p>Aucun bruit n'émanait du 4 privet drive. Pourtant, si on s'approchait d'une des chambres de l'étage, on pouvait entendre une respiration sifflante entrecoupée par de légers gémissements.<p>

Harry Potter était étendu sur le sol dans ce qui semblait être du sang, son sang, n'ayant pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'à son lit. Il maudissait sa vie, Dumbledore et tant d'autres.

Il avait fini par tuer Voldemort aux vacances de Pâques mais rien n'avait changé. Dumbledore l'avait renvoyé chez ses moldus et son oncle s'était acharné sur lui avec une violence nouvelle. Il tentait maintenant de remettre ses idées en ordre pour s'en sortir, il voulait partir loin d'ici, là où il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie.

- Dobby, souffla-t-il.

Le petit elfe arriva aussitôt dans un craquement.

- Harry Potter, murmura-t-il paniqué. Dobby va vous aider… Pauvre Harry Potter, couina-t-il en s'activant autour de lui.

- Dobby, écoute-moi, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Le petit elfe cessa de s'agiter et regarda le sorcier avec inquiétude.

- Emmène-moi loin d'ici, je ne veux pas rester en Angleterre, chuchota-t-il.

- Mais Harry Potter doit recevoir des soins ! protesta-t-il. Dobby va d'abord vous emmenez à Poudlard et…

- Non ! le coupa-t-il horrifié. Dumbledore… Il ne doit pas savoir où je suis !

- Dumbledore est un mauvais sorcier qui… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en se pinçant les oreilles.

- Arrête Dobby, murmura le jeune homme en tendant une main tremblante vers lui. D'accord pour les soins. Emmène-moi au manoir de Severus Rogue…

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-il en ramassant les affaires du jeune sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dobby transplanait Harry au manoir du professeur de potions, dans une région isolée de France, sur la côte bretonne.

- Qu'est-ce que…? commença celui-ci en arrivant au salon. Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

- Merci Dobby, souffla-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

- Dobby a fait ce qu'Harry Potter voulait Monsieur, Harry Potter ne voulait pas aller à Poudlard et que Monsieur Dumbledore soit au courant, expliqua-t-il aussitôt.

- Tu as bien fait Dobby, Harry sait qu'il est toujours le bienvenu en cas de problème, répondit Severus en le faisant léviter jusqu'au canapé.

Le maître de potion commença aussitôt à soigner le jeune homme, il n'avait pas besoin d'explication, il savait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ses relations avec Harry avaient changé l'an dernier, pendant sa sixième année. Il avait été désigné par Dumbledore pour l'entrainer personnellement. Il avait pourtant essayé de faire changer le directeur d'avis mais sans succès car d'après lui, il était le meilleur pour ça. Cependant, un soir il avait surpris une conversation entre le directeur et le ministre de la magie, Fudge.

**-OoO- Flash-Back –OoO-**

-… et Potter ? s'enquit Fudge.

- Severus va le tuer à l'entrainement, ils ne vont pas arrêter de se crier dessus et le gamin en sera détruit…

- Mais sera-t-il prêt pour affronter Vous-Savez-Qui ? s'enquit-il soucieux.

- Oh, il le sera ! Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, Severus lui enseignera ce qu'il faut même si ce n'est que le minimum, répliqua froidement le directeur. Et Harry fera ce qu'il faut le jour J et vu dans l'état qu'il sera, je n'aurais plus qu'à m'en débarrasser ! En aucun cas il ne doit atteindre son dix-septième anniversaire !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Allons Cornelius, vous savez tout comme moi quel héritage il va recevoir dans la nuit du 31 juillet au 1er août, les Potter ont suffisamment fait parler d'eux avec ça par le passé et Harry est déjà très puissant alors imaginez-le avec son héritage magique !

- Vous avez raison, la lignée Potter doit s'éteindre une bonne fois pour toute, déclara-t-il avec un frisson.

**-OoO- Fin du Flash-Back –OoO-**

Severus s'était ensuite discrètement éclipsé, il en avait suffisamment entendu. Il avait alors décidé de prendre réellement Harry sous son aile et de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait, sans lui parler de son héritage, au début en tout cas.

Severus était donc venu entrainer Harry ici, dans son manoir, à l'insu du directeur, car les salles d'entrainements étaient beaucoup mieux équipées qu'à Poudlard.

Les deux hommes s'étaient finalement doucement rapprochés et Severus avait fini par lui avouer ce que prévoyait le directeur et ce qui allait se passer la nuit suivant sa majorité. Le jeune homme avait littéralement explosé ce jour-là et Severus avait eu besoin de toute sa patience pour réussir à le calmer.

Au fil du temps, Severus était devenu la figure paternelle qu'Harry avait toujours eu besoin, l'écoutant, lui apportant des réponses concrètes à ses questions et l'aidant à se préparer psychologiquement et physiquement pour l'affrontement final.

Quelques semaines avant la dernière bataille, Harry lui avait avoué ce qu'il subissait à chaque fois qu'il retournait chez ses moldus. Severus avait été scandalisé mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Harry étant mineur, son oncle et sa tante étaient ses représentants légaux dans le monde moldu alors que dans le monde sorcier, c'était tout simplement Dumbledore.

Severus secoua finalement la tête, pas la peine de continuer à ressasser le passé. Harry était maintenant avec lui, dans son manoir dont personne ne connaissait l'existence à part lui-même et le jeune homme.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Severus veilla le jeune homme pendant deux jours avant que celui-ci n'ouvre enfin les yeux.

- Harry, enfin, sourit-il.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Dobby était assez paniqué lorsqu'il t'a amené ici, déclara le maître de potions.

- Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter mais je ne voyais pas comment partir autrement, soupira Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

Harry opina lentement avant de dire :

- Je ne veux pas rester en Angleterre, ou même en France, Severus… Je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie librement, ce que Dumbledore ne veut pas me laisser faire…

- Quel est ton plan ? s'enquit-il.

- Partir aux États-Unis où les lois sorcières sont différentes de celles d'Europe, avoua-t-il.

- Et tes amis ?

- Ils s'en remettront, souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Harry…

- Non Severus, s'il te plaît, le coupa-t-il. C'est déjà tout réfléchis, j'ai besoin de construire ma vie sur de nouvelles bases, loin de mon passé !

- Ton passé sera toujours là Harry, dit-il doucement.

- Je sais mais j'ai besoin de partir, d'être loin de Dumbledore…

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, je t'aiderais à t'installer là-bas Harry, déclara-t-il alors. Et on reliera ta cheminée avec celle du manoir, je veux pouvoir te contacter en cas de besoin.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire.

- Merci Severus.

L'homme hocha la tête, lui ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux qui tombaient maintenant sur ses épaules et quitta la chambre.

Harry soupira. Severus avait touché un point sensible en lui parlant de ses amis mais il ne pouvait pas rester en Angleterre, pas avec Dumbledore qui voulait sa mort. Hermione et Ron allaient lui manquer, ils faisaient partis des rares personnes qui avaient toujours été honnête avec lui.

Il allait partir aux États-Unis et intégrer un lycée moldu dès septembre. Il attendrait d'être majeur puis quitterait définitivement l'Angleterre. Il profita des quelques semaines qui lui restaient pour mettre au point sa couverture avec Severus.

Harry dut encore rester couché pendant deux jours avant que Severus ne l'autorise à se lever. A partir de cet instant, il s'enferma dans la salle moldue du manoir. C'était une salle comprenant notamment une télé et un ordinateur avec un accès internet. Harry n'avait jamais compris comment tout cela pouvait fonctionner ici et lorsqu'il avait demandé des explications à Severus, il n'y avait strictement rien compris.

Il fit cependant des recherches sur les endroits les plus calmes des États-Unis et qui possédaient tout de même un lycée. Il trouva une petite bourgade dans l'état de Washington nommée Forks qui correspondait à ses attentes. Il fit alors les démarches pour s'inscrire au lycée, en 1ère. Avec l'aide de Severus, il se mit à niveau dans les matières moldues qui lui seraient demandées là-bas. Il fut cependant heureux d'avoir été à l'école primaire, ainsi, il ne se sentait pas trop perdu devant des mathématiques ou des cours de biologie.

Une semaine avant son anniversaire, Severus et lui partirent pour Forks afin de lui trouver un logement.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches, ils trouvèrent une petite maisonnette avec un garage qui était à vendre environ cinq kilomètres au Nord de Forks. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de clairière au milieu de la forêt où non loin se trouvait la rivière Sol Duc d'après l'homme de l'agence, et surtout, sans le moindre voisin. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait une cuisine, un salon avec cheminée ainsi qu'une bibliothèque et à l'étage on trouvait trois chambres, un bureau et une salle de bain. Harry s'y plut aussitôt et l'acheta.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Severus et lui aménagèrent la petite maison. En quelques jours, la maison devint un vrai petit nid douillet. Harry avait tenu à ce qu'il y ait des teintes chaudes, c'est-à-dire rouge, orange, jaune et marron avec des touches de crème. Severus avait maudit les Gryffondors sous les rires du plus jeune. Seule la salle de bain dans les tons bleus et les deux chambres d'amis, alliant le bleu et le vert y avaient échappé.

Harry demanda aussi à Severus de diviser le bureau en deux. Une partie allait devenir son atelier de dessin, cet art l'aidant beaucoup depuis la fin de la guerre et d'après Severus, il n'était vraiment pas mauvais, que ce soit avec un pinceau ou un simple crayon. La seconde partie, il choisit d'en faire un laboratoire pour qu'il puisse faire des potions. Bien qu'un peu surpris, Severus s'était empressé de créer le laboratoire, après tout, Harry avait maintenant un excellent niveau en potions et il pouvait en faire sans craindre une explosion.

Avant qu'ils ne rentrent au manoir, Severus avait tenu à poser certains sortilèges de protection sur la maison. Harry avait accepté, sachant que Severus serrait plus tranquille ainsi.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Pour son anniversaire, Severus lui avait offert un petit collier. C'était un petit serpent aux yeux d'onyx, si semblables à ceux de Severus.

- J'ai le même, précisa Severus en lui montrant son propre collier.

Le petit serpent avait cependant des yeux émeraude, comme ceux d'Harry.

- Ce collier me permettra de savoir si tu as besoin de moi, lui expliqua-t-il. La couleur des yeux n'est pas là par hasard, c'est tout simplement car je suis relié à toi par ma magie tout comme tu l'es à moi par ta magie. Je veux savoir s'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Harry s'était levé et avait serré son ainé dans ses bras, touché par ce cadeau qui lui montrait à quel point il pouvait compter sur Severus.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il. Merci pour tout Severus.

- Tu me promets que tu prendras soin de toi Harry ? murmura-t-il en gardant le plus jeune contre lui.

- Je te le promets Severus, je ferais tout pour me faire une petite vie tranquille…

Severus opina et déposa un baiser sur le front de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils depuis que Dumbledore l'avait obligé à l'entrainer.

- J'ai peur pour cette nuit Severus, avoua Harry dans un murmure.

- Je resterai près de toi, promit-il.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

- Non et de toute façon, je ne pourrais rien t'apporter de plus que ma présence, déclara-t-il. Cette nuit, ça sera entre toi et ta magie, surtout ne tente pas de lutter.

Harry hocha la tête et serra une nouvelle fois Severus dans ses bras, incapable de prononcer un mot qui exprimait sa reconnaissance.

- Tu mérites plus que quiconque de vivre ta vie Harry, lui chuchota Severus à son oreille. Et demain, une nouvelle va commencer pour toi, une vie où tu auras ton plein potentiel.

- Tu le mérites aussi Severus, quoi que tu puisses penser, lui répliqua le plus jeune en s'écartant de lui après avoir hoché la tête.

La fin de soirée se passa dans une atmosphère apaisante et ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme tombe de fatigue. Avec un léger sourire, Severus le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa avec beaucoup de douceur dans son lit. Après un léger baiser sur son front, il s'installa dans le fauteuil près de son lit, attendant minuit, heure à laquelle Harry allait commencer à recevoir son héritage.

A minuit, un halo lumineux s'installa autour du corps d'Harry, le surélevant de quelques centimètres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se cambra et tout son corps se mit à scintiller. Dans les heures qui suivirent, l'aspect d'Harry se modifia : ses cheveux s'allongèrent, sa peau devint beaucoup plus blanche et il sembla grandir de quelques centimètres tandis que sa magie semblait tourner en spirale tout autour de lui.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du soleil qui filtrait par les rideaux mal tirés lui demanda quelques secondes d'adaptation.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Severus en posant un main sur son front.

- Bizarre, murmura-t-il. J'ai… Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être le même…

- C'est parce que tu ne l'es plus vraiment, beaucoup de choses ont changé cette nuit, dit-il doucement. Veux-tu te voir ?

Harry hocha la tête, appréhendant légèrement de voir sa nouvelle apparence. Severus lui tendit alors un miroir et Harry resta estomaqué par son reflet. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi noirs, tombaient maintenant jusqu'à ses omoplates et faisaient ressortir sa peau pâle.

- Je… Wahou, souffla-t-il.

Severus sourit en ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux qui, même longs restaient complètement désordonnés, certaines mèches retombant sur son visage.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Harry passa finalement le reste de ses vacances avec Severus, s'habituant à son héritage et vers mi-août, il obtint son permis de transplaner. Il fit aussi un bref passage sur le Chemin de Traverse sous polynectar pour s'acheter des affaires ainsi que pour transférer le contenu de ses coffres dans un autre qui portait son nouveau nom.

Il se rendit aussi plusieurs fois aux États-Unis où il passa son permis moto, après avoir jeté un sortilège de confusion pour se faire passer pour plus âgé auprès de l'auto-école, au grand dépit de Severus qui trouvait ce moyen de transport moldu beaucoup trop dangereux. Il fit aussi l'acquisition d'une magnifique moto verte et noire, Yamaha YZF-600R qu'il s'était empressé de ranger dans son garage.

A part ça, son mois d'août se passa tranquillement. Chaque matin, il étudiait les matières pour le lycée moldu alors que l'après-midi, il passait du temps avec Severus. Suivant les jours, ils se baladaient le long des falaises, faisaient des petits duels ou des potions et chaque soir, ils se retrouvaient dans la bibliothèque où ils lisaient, discutaient ou jouaient aux échecs.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, premier chapitre bouclé, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et surtout, j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Départ

Bonsoir !

Tout d'abord, énorme merci à vous tous pour ces premiers commentaires, ils ne me donnent qu'envie d'achever cette fiction (qui l'est presque rassurez-vous^^)

Après avoir longuement hésité, je vous mets le deuxième chapitre ce weekend, même si le premier ne date que de jeudi ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : Départ<strong>

* * *

><p>La veille de la rentrée, Harry était à la fois triste et heureux de partir. Severus allait lui manquer plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé mais il était content de commencer une nouvelle vie où personne ne le connaissait.<p>

Il avait aussi pris la précaution de changer son nom de famille et c'est Severus qui lui avait trouvé le nouveau. Il s'appellerait désormais Harry Princevans, Prince étant le nom de famille de la mère de Severus et Evans celui de sa mère, Lily.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui ce soir-là à Forks, Harry avait un sourire sur le visage. Il prit son temps pour ranger ses dernières affaires et il remplit son frigo et ses placards de nourriture. Severus lui avait d'ailleurs donné de quoi manger pour plusieurs mois.

Harry ouvrit finalement sa pochette. Il avait longuement hésité, la main posée dessus. Lentement, il regarda ses photos. Ses parents, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Severus et d'autres. Ses amis… Sa famille… Il venait de laisser tout ça derrière lui.

Avec un soupire, il sortit les plus belles photos et les accrocha dans le salon. Il ne pouvait pas les oublier. Ses parents, Sirius et Remus étaient morts pour lui alors que Severus et ses amis l'avaient toujours aidé et protégé. Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas les oublier.

Avant d'aller se coucher, il n'oublia pas de jeter un sort sur l'ensemble de sa maison afin que quiconque n'appartenant pas au monde sorcier ne puisse rien y voir de magique.

Le lendemain, il s'était levé tôt afin d'être de bonne heure au lycée. Il mit sa veste en cuir, son sac sur ses épaules, son casque et grimpa sur sa moto. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, depuis la dernière fois qu'il était monté sur son balai en fait.

Il arriva dans les premiers au lycée et gara sa moto sur le parking. Il mit l'antivol moldu qu'il doubla d'un sort antivol en remerciant Severus de lui avoir enseigné la magie sans baguette, c'était toujours plus discret dans le monde moldu.

Il rabattit ensuite la capuche de sa veste sur sa tête et se dirigea vers l'accueil, casque et blouson en cuir sous le bras. Il récupéra là-bas la clé pour son casier et se fit indiquer la salle où il devait se rendre. Il remercia la femme de l'accueil et alla aussitôt ranger son casque et son blouson dans son casier où encore une fois, il rajouta un sort pour empêcher quiconque de le forcer.

Son comportement le fit sourire, il avait bien retenu les leçons de Severus.

Il trouva ensuite facilement la salle où il devait se rendre pour le début des cours. Il laissa les autres élèves passer et entra à son tour pour s'installer à une table vide au fond de la classe.

Après avoir fait l'appel, leur professeur leur parla rapidement de l'année et distribua les emplois du temps avant d'attaquer aussitôt à travailler.

Le cours se passa bien si on oubliait les autres élèves qui ne cessaient de se retourner et de lui jeter des coups d'œil curieux.

Il serra les dents, il détestait être le centre de l'attention. Il laissa cependant passer, espérant que ça ne durerait pas.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le self pour le déjeuner, il se fit aborder par deux filles.

- Salut ! s'exclama une des deux filles. Je suis Caroline et voici ma sœur jumelle Chloé.

- Enchanté, marmonna-t-il.

- Alors comme ça, c'est toi le nouveau ? C'est vrai que tu viens d'un autre pays ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois là maintenant ? enchaina Chloé.

Mais faites-les taire ! hurla Harry dans sa tête.

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les suivre à leur table. Caroline le présenta à tous ses amis et il hocha poliment la tête devant chaque personne.

D'après ce qu'il comprit, les jumelles adoraient les potins et leur petit groupe faisait souvent courir de nombreuses rumeurs. Aucun doute, demain tout le monde allait parler de lui.

Il fulminait. En même pas une demi-journée, il était de nouveau sous les projecteurs. Il se revit à Poudlard, les murmures sur son passage… Il stoppa le flot d'images qui avaient commencé à l'envahir, il ne voulait pas penser à son passé, pas maintenant.

Il continua d'observer les gens qui l'entouraient alors que les jumelles continuaient leur babillage. Son regard finit par tomber sur une table qui se trouvait non loin d'où il était, où cinq personnes étaient assises. Deux filles et trois garçons, à la fois si différents mais si semblables. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut "pas humain", ils avaient comme lui, quelque chose en plus.

- Harry ! l'appela Caroline en le secouant.

- Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Tu ne devrais pas regarder les Cullen ainsi, lui dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ne se mélangent pas, lui répondit Chloé. Qu'importe ta beauté, soupira-t-elle.

Harry faillit s'étrangler. Les jumelles se prenaient pour des…? Des quoi au juste ? Elles avaient des yeux noisette et de longs cheveux noirs mais c'étaient loin d'être des Vélanes. Elles étaient banales à ses yeux, peut-être jolies mais de toute façon, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas.

- Ils ne parlent jamais aux autres, ils sont d'une froideur incomparable, continua Caroline.

- Ils ont tous les cinq été adopté par le docteur Cullen et sa femme, c'est un couple très jeune, je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont même pas trente ans, poursuivit Chloé. Mais leurs enfants…

- Ce n'est même pas légal ! s'exclama Caroline, interrompant sa sœur. La blonde est avec le grand brun musclé et la petite brune est avec le grand blond. Ils sont frères et sœurs mais sortent ensemble, il n'y en a qu'un qui est célibataire et je me demande bien pourquoi, soupira-t-elle en jetant un regard rempli d'envie au jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés.

- Je ne vois rien d'illégal, répliqua froidement Harry. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes parents, je ne vois donc vraiment pas où est le problème !

- Mais leurs parents d'adoption sont les mêmes ! protesta Caroline, soutenue par sa sœur.

- Et qui vous dit qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà ensemble avant de se faire adopter ? enchaina-t-il en les toisant méchamment.

- C'est interdit, c'est tout ! s'exclama vivement Chloé. C'est sale ! Ils sont frères et sœurs maintenant !

- Vous m'énervez ! s'exclama-t-il furieux en se levant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un esprit aussi étroit que les vôtres ! cracha-t-il avec venin.

Il sortit presque en courant du réfectoire, sans se rendre compte que cinq regards surpris et curieux s'étaient posés sur lui.

Il alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes, sa magie avait failli lui échapper. Il l'avait sentie bouillir, elle était arrivée rapidement dans ses doigts et à la moindre étincelle, un sort aurait fusé.

Il respira lentement et pour se calmer, il renforça encore un peu plus ses barrières d'occlumens que Severus avaient finalement réussi à lui faire dresser. En se concentrant sur cela, sa colère s'apaisa et il put reprendre entièrement le contrôle sur sa magie.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son prochain cours : anglais. Il s'installa une nouvelle fois au fond de la classe en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien servir un cours d'anglais alors que c'était la langue qu'ils parlaient tous les jours.

Il fut surpris lorsque l'un des Cullen s'assit près de lui. Il sentit aussitôt sa magie réagir ce qui lui enleva ses derniers doutes, ils n'étaient pas humains.

Harry le détailla autant que l'autre le détaillait. Il avait des cheveux aussi indisciplinés que les siens, bien que plus court et d'une couleur cuivre. S'il enlevait son glamour, sa peau serait tout aussi blanche que la sienne et ses yeux dorés l'hypnotisaient.

- Je suis Edward Cullen, se présenta-t-il quand il eut fini son inspection.

- Harry Princevans, répondit-il en détachant son regard de ses yeux.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'entendre tout à l'heure dans le réfectoire…

Harry grogna, pas la peine de lui rappeler qu'il s'était laissé emporter. Edward lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais Harry haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas être questionné. Il voulait vivre sa vie, oublier un peu les horreurs de son passé, c'était trop demandé ça ?

Edward l'étudiait attentivement. Il voyait ses yeux s'assombrir mais ne parvenait pas à lire ses pensées entièrement. Il avait l'impression qu'il les bloquait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela l'intriguait, c'était la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un.

Il sentait qu'Harry avait une part d'ombre en lui, comme s'il voulait cacher quelque chose. Pendant le déjeuner, Jasper lui avait dit que les émotions d'Harry étaient très contradictoires, comme s'il s'obligeait à les changer pour ne pas se laisser déborder par celles-ci.

Le cours d'anglais se passa en silence. Edward le surveillait discrètement et il arrivait parfois à voir quelques images dans son esprit, des images qui le perturbèrent.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Harry soupira et rangea lentement ses affaires. Il fit un léger signe de tête à Edward et quitta la salle.

Harry avait apprécié la présence d'Edward, elle avait quelque chose de réconfortante et d'apaisante. Cependant, le jeune homme et sa famille l'intriguaient, il faudrait qu'il consulte quelques livres ce soir.

La fin de la journée arriva enfin. Harry récupéra son casque et son blouson en cuir dans son casier et se dirigea vers sa moto.

- Jolie bécane, lui dit un garçon qui devait se trouver dans son cours de maths s'il se souvenait bien.

Harry opina et démarra sa moto. Il sortit lentement du parking et accéléra dès qu'il fut sur la quatre voies. Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui fut plus rapide que le matin où il avait pris tout son temps.

Edward marcha lentement jusqu'à sa voiture et lorsqu'il s'installa derrière le volant, ses frères et sœurs arrivèrent. Ils sortirent en silence du parking mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Alice engagea la conversation.

- Alors Edward, qui est le nouveau ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Avec ton don, tu devrais déjà tout savoir, lui fit remarquer Emmett.

- Je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées, il les bloque, expliqua-t-il.

- Comment ? demanda Rosalie. Personne ne peut résister à ton don.

- Et bien maintenant si, grogna-t-il.

Le silence dura de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jasper ne se rappelle d'un détail :

- Il est bizarre, son sang ne nous attire pas, et j'étais mal à l'aise avec ses émotions ce midi…

- Il cache quelque chose, son passé ou je ne sais quoi, murmura Edward en garant la voiture dans leur garage.

- Son passé ? Il est quoi ? Un criminel ? Un dealer ? s'amusa Emmett. Il n'en a pas du tout l'apparence en tout cas.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un criminel et en plus, il ne sent pas la drogue, déclara Edward en fusillant son frère du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'enquit Esmé en les voyant débarquer bruyamment dans le salon.

- Un nouveau à l'école, répondit Emmett. Il est bizarre.

- Comment ça bizarre ? les interrogea Carlisle en arrivant.

- Alors résumons, dit joyeusement Emmett. Son sang ne nous attire pas, il résiste au don d'Edward et Jasper est mal à l'aise avec ses émotions.

Carlisle regarda alternativement tous ses enfants avant de demander :

- Est-il une menace ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit lentement Edward. J'ai réussi à lire en lui pendant de brefs instants et il a l'air d'être ici pour faire sa vie tranquille, bien que je n'aie pas compris pourquoi. Il a une part d'ombre en lui et je pense que c'est son passé. Il est… Instable émotionnellement.

- Non tu crois ? se moqua Jasper. Ses émotions passent de la violence à la douceur en l'espace d'une seconde.

- Alice, peux-tu voir son futur ? la questionna Carlisle.

- J'ai essayé cet après-midi pendant les cours et par moment, j'ai des flashs mais ils sont beaucoup trop rapides pour que je puisse les saisir clairement. C'est comme s'il pouvait bloquer tout ce qui vient de lui, dit-elle en se massant les tempes. Et ça me donne des migraines donc je vais arrêter d'essayer.

- Quel est son nom ? s'enquit Esmé. Et d'où vient-il ?

- Harry Princevans, répondit aussitôt Edward. Je dirais d'Angleterre avec les brèves images que j'ai pu voir, il y avait un château typique de là-bas mais… Je ne suis sûr de rien, il aurait pu y vivre mais venir d'ailleurs.

- Autre chose sur lui qui pourrait nous aider ? demanda Carlisle.

- Il est mal à l'aise dès qu'on s'intéresse à lui, se souvint Edward. J'ai essayé de l'aborder pendant le cours d'anglais mais il s'est fermé presque aussitôt.

- A l'hôpital, je regarderais dans les registres internationaux si je trouve un Harry Princevans, déclara Carlisle. Nous devons savoir qui il est et s'il peut être dangereux pour nous.

- Il n'est pas dangereux pour nous, souffla Edward.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, murmura Jasper. Il n'y a rien de menaçant dans ce que je ressens de lui. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous attire, qu'il a besoin d'aide…

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett et Edward approuvèrent en hochant la tête, tous avaient envie d'en savoir plus sur lui car c'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient envie d'approcher un humain pour autre chose que son sang. Qui était donc cet Harry Princevans ?

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

De son côté, Harry s'était précipité dans sa bibliothèque dès qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il avait choisi des livres au hasard dans l'étagère où il avait rangé tous ses livres sur la magie. Il avait très peu d'information sur les Cullen : peau très pâle à l'instar de la sienne, des yeux dorés et son intuition qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Mais pouvaient-ils être comme lui ?

Leurs yeux dorés ne cessaient de lui renvoyer l'image de son ami Remus, mort pendant la dernière bataille. Lui aussi avait des yeux dorés, bien que plus foncés…

Harry crispa ses poings sur le livre, penser à Remus lui était toujours douloureux. Il l'avait suivi comme son ombre pendant la bataille, tuant les mangemorts qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre Voldemort. Mais il avait fini par trouver plus fort que lui et il s'était fait tuer. Le dernier Maraudeur était tombé, peu de temps après avoir tué ce rat de Pettigrow.

Harry essuya d'un geste rageur l'unique larme qui roulait sur sa joue et se secoua mentalement. Il ne voulait plus voir les images de la dernière bataille, la violence qui avait embrasé le parc de Poudlard, le sang qui n'avait que trop coulé ce jour-là… Il balança le livre qu'il avait devant lui et se laissa tomber au sol, s'asseyant le long du mur et tenta de se calmer.

Dehors, trois vampires étaient pétrifiés. Jasper tremblait face à la violence des émotions qu'il avait ressenties et Edward était encore secoué par le peu d'images qui étaient arrivées jusqu'à lui. Emmett était lui occupé à retenir les deux autres qui voulaient entrer dans la maison pour aider le jeune homme.

- Edward, Jasper, on rentre, siffla-t-il en les tirants sèchement. Je vous l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir !

- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, souffla Jasper qui luttait toujours.

- Edward ! s'exclama Emmett en le secouant plus fort.

Edward sembla refaire surface et hocha la tête. Il prit l'autre bras de Jasper et ensemble, ils ramenèrent leur frère jusqu'à chez eux.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, le reste de leur famille leur tomba dessus.

- Où étiez-vous ? demanda furieusement Rosalie.

- Jaz' ! s'exclama Alice en se précipitant contre lui.

Edward et Emmett le relâchèrent alors et s'écartèrent d'eux.

- Explications, exigea Carlisle.

- Nous sommes allés jusqu'à chez Harry, avoua Edward. C'était une idée de Jasper et moi, et Emmett a tenu à nous accompagner, au cas où…

- Et heureusement que j'étais là, déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Esmé.

- Jasper s'est mis à trembler, je n'ai rien pigé, répondit Emmett. Et Edward semblait réussir à voir dans son esprit, j'ai dû les retenir tous les deux où ils auraient foncé dans la maison.

- Je n'avais jamais ressenti d'émotions aussi violentes, ce que j'ai ressenti ce midi n'était rien à comparer de ça, murmura Jasper en serrant Alice contre lui. Il y avait de la haine à l'état pure, des désirs de vengeance et tant d'autres, tout était mélangé. Et au milieu de tout ça, je ressentais son désespoir, sa peine… Il était dans un état pitoyable, personne ne devrait ressentir quelque chose comme ça… Et il dégage une puissance hors du commun… Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as vu qui pourrait expliquer ça ?

- La guerre, dit-il tout bas.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Esmé avec horreur.

- Edward, il est sûrement mineur et…

- Je le sais Rosalie ! la coupa-t-il sèchement. Mais c'était la guerre ! J'ai vu des corps, le sang, je l'ai aperçu pleurant avec un homme dans ses bras, déclara-t-il rapidement. Il a fait la guerre, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus !

- Mais quelle guerre ? demanda Carlisle. Il n'y a rien de si… De si sanglant en ce moment…

Edward se détourna, fixant son regard sur la forêt.

- Qu'as-tu découvert Edward ? l'interrogea doucement Carlisle en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Justement, il me manque un élément pour tout comprendre, répondit-il en faisant de nouveau face à sa famille. J'ai vu des gens morts mais pas la manière dont ils sont morts… Et je ne vois pas ce qui peut infliger des blessures comme celles que j'ai aperçu…

- J'ai vérifié dans les registres internationaux tout à l'heure et aucun Harry Princevans n'est né ces vingt dernières années, déclara Carlisle.

- Qui est-il ? murmura Esmé.

Harry était resté prostré au sol, des souvenirs douloureux brisant ses défenses.

- Harry ? l'appela une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Harry, où es-tu ?

Harry voulait répondre "ici" mais il était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Il se sentait vidé.

A peine une minute plus tard, Severus entrait dans la bibliothèque. Il resta quelques secondes interdit face à l'air qu'abordait le plus jeune avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le porter jusqu'au salon.

Il s'installa dans le canapé, gardant le corps tremblant d'Harry contre lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il avec douceur quand les tremblements eurent pris fin.

- Des souvenirs, chuchota-t-il. Remus mort… Le sang… Les morts… Voldemort et…

- Stop Harry, l'interrompit-il en frottant son dos. Arrête de te torturer avec tout ça, on en a déjà parlé.

- Je ne fais pas exprès Severus, la plupart du temps, j'arrive à les garder loin de moi grâce à l'occlumancie mais parfois… Parfois ça ne marche pas et barrières mentales ou pas, ils reviennent. Ça fait mal de revivre tout ça Severus, j'aimerais oublier, tout oublier mais je n'ai pas le droit, souffla-t-il en retenant ses larmes.

- Retenir tes larmes ne sert à rien Harry, tu dois évacuer tes émotions, lui dit-il doucement.

Harry hocha la tête et arrêta de lutter. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à son ainé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus retrouvait Harry ainsi. En août, c'était souvent la nuit que le plus jeune craquait, après que Severus l'ait sorti d'un cauchemar.

Harry eut besoin d'une bonne heure avec Severus avant de se sentir mieux.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu en fait ? s'enquit-il faiblement.

- Pour toi, répondit-il. Je t'ai dit que je viendrais dès tu aurais besoin de moi et tu en avais besoin, dit-il simplement.

Harry opina et serra son pendentif entre ses doigts.

- Dumbledore ? murmura Harry.

- Est fou furieux de ta disparition et avec Fudge, ils ont lancé les aurors fouiller tout le pays. Tes amis ont été interrogé avec du veritaserum qu'il est venu voler dans ma réserve, depuis, j'ai renforcé les protections, lui apprit-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tes amis n'ont rien à craindre car ils ne savent rien. Tu les as sauvés en ne leur disant rien.

Harry souffla de soulagement avant de se lever.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai encore pas mangé.

Severus hocha la tête et Harry alla faire un peu de cuisine pour se changer les idées. Il avait voulu lui parler des Cullen mais quelque chose l'avait retenue, il voulait d'abord savoir qui ils étaient.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Severus revint tous les soirs de la semaine, soit toutes les nuits pour lui avec le décalage horaire qui était de huit heures, trouvant à chaque fois Harry dans un état de détresse totale. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et il fut soulagé lorsque ses crises de larmes se firent moins violentes.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

La première semaine de cours avait enfin pris fin et Harry était plus qu'heureux d'être en weekend. Le samedi, il était parti faire de la moto, juste rouler et ne penser à rien d'autre.

Dans le livre "Sorciers et Moyens de Transport Moldus" qu'il avait acheté au Chemin de Traverse avant de partir, il avait trouvé un sort qui faisait ralentir sa moto dès qu'il arrivait à proximité d'un radar ou d'un représentant des forces de l'ordre. Il s'était donc fait plaisir sur la route, faisant des pointes à plus de 200 km/h.

Il était rentré à presque 23h le samedi soir, complètement épuisé et pour la première fois depuis la dernière bataille, il n'avait pas fait un seul cauchemar cette nuit-là.

Le dimanche, il l'avait passé dans son atelier à peindre de nombreuses toiles. Ça lui permettait d'évacuer son trop plein d'émotions et de retrouver un peu de calme.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, maintenant il faudra patienter une semaine ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : Les Cullen

Bonsoir,

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews, il n'y a rien de plus motivant !

Ensuite et bien, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 : Les Cullen<span>**

* * *

><p>Un dimanche, trois semaines après la rentrée, il s'était enfermé dans sa bibliothèque, bien décidé à découvrir qui étaient les Cullen puisqu'il s'était refusé à utiliser la légilimencie sur eux. Il avait finalement deux cours en commun avec Edward, l'anglais et la biologie et il s'était retrouvé en espagnol avec sa sœur, Alice. Cependant, depuis le premier jour de cours, il n'était pas retourné dans sa bibliothèque, ses livres de magie lui faisant remonter trop de souvenirs. Maintenant, il se sentait capable de refaire face au monde magique afin d'avoir quelques réponses aux questions qu'il se posait sur les Cullen.<p>

Ces dernières semaines, il avait parlé un peu avec eux. Il avait appris que Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient en terminal et qu'avant de venir habiter à Forks, ils avaient vécu en Alaska. De son côté, Harry avait fini par leur avouer qu'il venait d'Angleterre.

Ce fut cependant en cours de biologie qu'Harry obtint un indice en plus sur eux. Tout d'abord, au fil des deux semaines, il avait remarqué que leurs yeux viraient de plus en plus au noir et qu'ils ne mangeaient jamais le contenu de leur plateau. Mais pendant un cours, Edward l'avait par inadvertance touché et il avait senti sa peau glacée. Il n'avait rien montré mais avait soigneusement noté l'information dans un coin de son cerveau.

Il avait aussi remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle de sa magie, un des Cullen le retrouvait systématiquement.

**-OoO- Flash-Back –OoO-**

Un midi, après avoir rapidement avalé son déjeuner, il était tombé sur deux gars de son cours de maths qui s'amusaient à le provoquer dès que possible.

- Alors, où sont tes parents ? C'est vrai que tu vis tout seul ? demanda méchamment Dan.

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires, siffla-t-il en essayant de retenir sa magie tant bien que mal à cause de sa rage.

- Aller quoi, on veut juste savoir ! Ils t'ont abandonné ? enchaina Alban.

Harry se retourna pour leur faire face, les poings serrés le long de son corps et la mâchoire crispée. Il les fusilla du regard, les faisant reculer d'un pas.

- Calme-toi Princevans ! cracha Dan en avançant de nouveau vers lui, les poings brandis.

Harry perdait lentement le contrôle sur lui-même alors qu'Alban et Dan continuaient de lui cracher des insultes.

- Laissez-le ! s'exclama alors une voix aux accents glaciales dans son dos tandis qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

Les deux garçons se figèrent, choqués de se trouver face à une Cullen. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'étaient enfuis au pas de course.

De son côté, Harry était toujours dans le même état, en train de combattre sa magie qui menaçait d'exploser.

- Harry, l'appela doucement Rosalie qui avait retrouvé sa voix douce.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et il vit la surprise dans ses deux prunelles dorées.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Rosalie l'entraina plus loin, à l'abri des regards.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle soucieuse.

Harry acquiesça, se sentant toujours incapable de parler.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il finalement.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je suis intervenue ?

Harry opina.

- Car tu étais prêt à te jeter sur eux et tu te serais attiré des ennuis…

Harry haussa les épaules, il aurait beaucoup aimé leur régler leur compte à ces deux-là.

- Ah Rosalie ! Je me demandais où tu étais ! s'exclama Emmett en arrivant. Salut Harry ! rajouta-t-il joyeusement.

Harry le salua faiblement, il n'avait parlé que deux fois avec Emmett la semaine dernière et quel que soit le sujet, il semblait toujours de bonne humeur.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Rosalie.

- Oui… Merci, murmura-t-il.

Rosalie hocha la tête et après un dernier regard, elle partit en compagnie d'Emmett.

Harry soupira, sans son intervention, sa magie lui aurait échappé, il le savait. Il s'appuya alors au mûr et ferma les yeux, finissant de se calmer.

- Harry ! Dépêche-toi ! On a cours d'espagnol dans cinq minutes ! s'exclama Alice en le tirant par une manche.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, maudissant Rosalie qui l'avait sûrement prévenu d'où il se trouvait.

Harry la suivit à contrecœur jusqu'à la salle de cours et il s'installa au fond à côté d'elle. Comme la semaine précédente, elle ne cessa de lui poser des questions dès que la prof tournait le dos. Et comme la semaine dernière, il ne répondit qu'à un quart de ses questions, ne voulant pas trop en dire, à son grand désespoir puisqu'elle semblait vouloir tout savoir sur lui.

Le reste de la semaine et le début de la suivant se passèrent sans incident. Il n'y eut que jeudi où un flot de souvenir le fit brutalement se sentir mal pendant son cours d'histoire. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation de sortir, il avait foncé aux toilettes où il s'était passé la tête sous un jet d'eau glacée dans le lavabo. Lorsqu'il s'était redressé, Jasper se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Salut, marmonna-t-il faiblement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Je me suis senti pas très bien, répondit-il en se passant de nouveau de l'eau glacée sur le visage.

- Tu es passé devant moi sans me voir, tu étais d'un blanc fantomatique, lui fit-il remarqué.

Harry haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

- Laisse tomber Jasper, grommela-t-il.

Jasper n'ajouta rien, il savait qu'Harry ne dirait rien de plus malgré son état de détresse totale.

Harry passa devant lui sans un mot et il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entré dans le bâtiment. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées de longues minutes, songeant que seule une guerre pouvait expliquer de telles émotions.

**-OoO- Fin du Flash-Back –OoO-**

En soupirant, il prit un livre sur les créatures magiques. Il avait bien une idée mais quelque chose ne collait pas : les yeux dorés. Quand il eut fini de lire les pages sur les vampires, il soupira de nouveau. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, les Cullen étaient des vampires. Cependant, les yeux dorés continuaient de le perturber, lors du combat final, c'étaient des vampires aux yeux rouges qu'il avait vu et c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient décrit dans le livre :

_Les vampires, aussi appelés créatures de la nuit ou créatures des ténèbres ne dorment jamais et…_

_Contrairement aux croyances moldus, les vampires ne brûlent pas en plein soleil mais…_

_Les yeux des vampires alternent entre le rouge et le noir en fonction de leur besoin en sang…_

_Leur peau blanche est aussi froide que la glace…_

_Les vampires sont immortels, ils ne vieillissent pas et sont donc figés à l'âge où ils sont transformés…_

_En plus de leur force et de leur vitesse qui n'ont pas d'égal, certains vampires peuvent avoir des dons supplémentaires…_

Harry referma le livre et le rangea à sa place. Il se mit à faire les cent pas autour de la petite table. Les Cullen étaient donc bien des moldus transformés en vampires, ce qui était donc différent de lui. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils les yeux dorés ? Aucun de ses livres ne parlait de ça, il allait devoir leur poser directement la question s'il voulait une réponse. Et puis, devait-il leur dire qu'il savait ? Leur dire qui il était et qu'il venait d'un monde magique ?

Il sortit finalement en claquant la porte de la bibliothèque et alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire de potions pour cesser de réfléchir pendant quelques heures.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le lundi matin, il n'avait toujours pas décidé ce qu'il ferait. Il choisit finalement d'agir normalement et de voir s'il avait l'occasion de parler de ça avec Edward.

Alors qu'il s'installait à côté de lui pour le cours d'anglais, il fut abordé par Caroline.

- Salut Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Ça va ?

Harry opina mais la regarda suspicieusement.

- Je sais que c'est dans longtemps mais à Noël, il y a un bal d'organisé et je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien y aller avec moi ?

Harry manqua de s'étouffer et aussitôt, des images de sa quatrième année à Poudlard se mirent à défiler dans sa tête.

Edward vit ses yeux s'assombrirent et tout son corps se crisper mais il ne parvint pas à capter une seule pensée, c'était le silence total venant de lui. Il remarqua pour la seconde fois la puissance émanant d'Harry et il abattit sa main sur le genou de son voisin, espérant le faire réagir.

Harry sursauta et secoua légèrement la tête.

- Alors Harry, tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau, n'ayant rien remarqué.

- Non Caroline, je n'irais pas au bal de Noël avec toi, ni à aucun autre bal, répondit-il sèchement.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! siffla-t-il en s'énervant. Arrête de toujours vouloir être avec moi ! Et fais passer le message à ta sœur, vous êtes pénibles toutes les deux !

Caroline ne rajouta rien mais lui jeta un regard noir en partant rejoindre sa sœur au premier rang.

- Merci, souffla-t-il à l'attention d'Edward.

Celui-ci opina, retira sa main de son genou mais n'ajouta rien. Harry se frotta le visage dans ses mains, essayant de se ressaisir alors qu'il s'était encore une fois retrouvé à la limite de jeter un sort.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit finalement Edward.

- Ça va passer, murmura-t-il toujours tendu.

- Pas en restant ici, répliqua-t-il. Madame Thompson ? appela-t-il.

- Monsieur Cullen ? répondit la prof.

- Harry ne se sent pas très bien, est-ce que je peux l'emmener prendre l'air ?

- Oui bien sûr, dit-elle aussitôt en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry qui abordait un visage beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude.

Harry ne protesta même pas et suivit son voisin dehors. Edward l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture et l'ouvrit. Harry s'assit côté passager sans poser de question, laissant la porte ouverte pour avoir de l'air.

Alors qu'Edward allait allumer l'autoradio, Harry l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Pas de musique s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il. Ça… Ça me rend encore plus mal dans ce genre de moment, avoua-t-il en ramenant une nouvelle fois ses mains sur son visage.

Edward ne pose pas de questions mais fut surpris que sa peau froide ne le dérange pas. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Je t'intrigue n'est-ce pas ? le questionna-t-il en ayant vu le regard interrogatif et trouvant là un moyen pour se changer les idées.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point, répondit honnêtement Edward alors que le sourire d'Harry s'étirait un peu plus.

- Qu'as-tu déduit de tes observations ? Car oui, j'ai vu comment tu m'observais en cours…

- Tu es différent des autres, murmura-t-il. Tu es… Tu es torturé par quelque chose, un passé, une mauvaise expérience ou je ne sais quoi mais il y a quelque chose…

Harry opina lentement sans lâcher le regard doré des yeux. Il avait au moins compris ça…

- Et tu es puissant, il y a quelque chose c'est indéniable, rajouta-t-il. Et toi, qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Tout ou presque, répondit-il.

Edward se figea et Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Détends-toi, dit-il sur un ton amusé. Ce n'est pas parce que je sais ce que vous êtes que cela va changer quoi que ce soit…

- Pourquoi ? Comment ? l'interrogea Edward, sous le choc.

- Je connaissais les vampires avant de vous rencontrer, répondit doucement Harry. Vos yeux dorés m'ont un peu perturbé et j'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre mais…

Harry s'interrompit et haussa les épaules.

- Qui es-tu Harry ? souffla Edward.

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire avant de dire :

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça donc je pense que ta curiosité devra attendre. On en parlera vendredi soir après les cours si tu le souhaites, je répondrai à tes questions et celle de ta famille mais pas avant.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

- Je préférerai ne pas avoir à aller en cours le lendemain, répondit-il alors que son visage se fermait une nouvelle fois.

- On ira chez moi alors, mes parents aimeraient beaucoup te rencontrer, lui dit Edward. Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre après les cours.

Harry acquiesça et se détendit.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans la voiture d'Edward à discuter avant de retourner en cours.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le jeudi soir, alors qu'il sortait de cours, quelque chose attira son attention à l'orée de la forêt. Il s'enferma dans les toilettes et attendit que la plupart des élèves soient partis.

Il traversa ensuite le parking et après un dernier regard derrière lui, entra dans la forêt. Aussitôt, une chouette blanche fondit sur lui et se posa sur son épaule en poussant des cris joyeux.

- Hedwige, souffla-t-il ému en la caressant. Tu m'as retrouvé…

- Harry ? l'appela une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt, plusieurs minutes plus tard.

- Je suis là Edward, répondit-il.

Edward arriva aussitôt, ses quatre frères et sœurs sur ses talons.

- Tu nous as fait peur, on a cru qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose quand on a vu que tu ne revenais pas, déclara Edward.

- Désolé, j'avais vu quelque chose qui m'intriguais…

- Une chouette ? murmura Alice.

- Ma chouette, rectifia-t-il. C'est Hedwige je… Je l'avais laissée en Angleterre…

- Elle t'a retrouvé ? s'étonna Edward.

Harry opina avant d'ajouter :

- Vous comprendrez demain, murmura-t-il. On rentre à la maison Hedwige…

La chouette s'envola après lui avoir mordillé les doigts, sous les regards curieux de cinq vampires.

Ils retournèrent sur le parking et se saluèrent. Harry suivit la Volvo d'Edward jusqu'à la sortie du parking et lorsqu'il le vit accélérer sur la quatre voies, il eut un sourire, le prenant en chasse.

Il les doubla alors en agitant la main pour les saluer. Cependant, la course fut de courte durée puisqu'Harry sortit de la quatre voies quelques kilomètres plus loin pour prendre une autre route.

Lorsqu'il sortit du garage après avoir rangé sa moto, Hedwige l'attendait perchée dans un arbre. Harry alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée et sa chouette vint se poser sur son épaule.

Harry fit alors glisser sa baguette qui se trouvait toujours dans sa manche et alla aménager un coin pour Hedwige dans sa chambre.

Il passa tout le reste de la soirée à cajoler sa chouette, plus qu'heureux qu'elle soit venue jusqu'à lui.

- Ce gamin n'a vraiment peur de rien ! s'exclama joyeusement Emmett alors qu'il entrait chez eux en claquant les portes.

- Ce gamin ? releva Carlisle.

- Harry, répondit Rosalie. Il a fait la course avec Edward sur la quatre voies.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a comme voiture ? s'enquit Esmé avec un air soucieux dans le regard.

- Oh, il n'a pas de voiture, il a une moto. C'est encore mieux, déclara Emmett. J'adore ce gamin !

- Tu es un gamin Emmett, répliqua Edward qui était amusé.

- Vous n'avez rien senti d'étrange avec sa chouette ? les questionna Jasper.

- Si, répondit Edward. Son sang ne nous attire pas non plus… C'est comme pour lui, on sent son odeur mais il y a quelque chose qui fait qu'on ne veut pas le boire…

- Il vient toujours demain ? demanda Esmé.

- Oui, enfin des réponses après un mois d'interrogations, soupira Alice.

- Il laisse très peu d'indices, c'est impossible de deviner qui il est… murmura Edward.

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous ait plus, à la semaine prochaine !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 : Révélations

Bonsoir, voici sans plus attendre le nouveau chapitre !

En tout cas, merci à tous, vos reviews valent de l'or ! =D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Révélations<strong>

* * *

><p>Le vendredi parut interminable pour les vampires. Pendant le cours d'espagnol, Alice avait essayé de faire parler Harry mais elle n'avait obtenu que des sourires amusés.<p>

La cloche sonna enfin la fin des cours et Harry gagna lentement le parking. Il s'installa sur sa moto et alla à côté de la Volvo.

Harry suivit donc Edward sur la quatre voies, puis sur une deux voies avant qu'ils ne prennent un chemin de terre sur plusieurs kilomètres. Ils débouchèrent dans une sorte de prairie où se trouvait une grande villa blanche. Alors qu'Edward allait mettre sa voiture au garage, Harry resta à admirer la maison.

- Tu comptes rester sur ta moto toute la soirée ? plaisanta Edward en le secouant légèrement.

- Elle est magnifique, dit-il en désignant la maison du menton.

Harry descendit finalement de sa moto et suivit Edward jusqu'au salon où sa famille était installée.

- Harry, voici Esmé notre mère et Carlisle, notre père. Esmé, Carlisle, voici Harry, les présenta Edward.

Harry serra la main des deux vampires et prit place dans un fauteuil. Il les remercia intérieurement de parler de l'école et du travail ou encore de la météo, cela lui permit d'être totalement à l'aise.

- Alors, comment trouves-tu Forks ? Tu t'y plais ? s'enquit doucement Esmé.

- Oh oui, il manque peut-être un peu de soleil mais je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous êtes venus ici, sourit-il. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vos yeux sont-ils dorés ? C'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre…

- Nous sommes végétarien, sourit Carlisle. Nous nous nourrissons de sang animal et non humain, précisa-t-il face au regard interrogateur d'Harry.

- Vous êtes les premiers vampires végétariens que je rencontre alors, dit-il ce qui les fit sourire.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré ici ? s'enquit Rosalie.

- Que ce soit un endroit calme avec assez peu d'habitants, répondit-il. Je voulais quitter l'Angleterre, me trouver une ville qui ignorerait tout de mon monde, de mon nom…

- Princevans n'est pas ton nom n'est-ce pas ? dit Carlisle.

- Exact, c'est un nom qu'un proche m'a inventé. Il combine le nom de sa mère, Prince et le nom de ma mère, Evans.

- Pourquoi l'avoir changé alors que tu es dans un autre pays ? s'enquit Edward.

- Mon nom est connu jusqu'aux Etats-Unis, en tout cas, par les gens qui viennent du même monde que le mien…

- Qu'appelles-tu ton monde ? lui demanda Emmett.

- Je viens d'Angleterre mais d'un autre monde, un monde où les vampires existent…

- Un monde magique en quelque sorte, songea Alice.

- C'est tout à fait ça, sourit Harry en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

- Un sorcier, murmura Carlisle, s'attirant des regards surpris et un sourire d'Harry.

- Tu connais son monde ? l'interrogea Jasper.

- C'était il y a longtemps, j'étais passé dans une rue où les gens avaient des baguettes et aucun ne me regardait bizarrement. Mais Londres était instable à cette époque alors je suis parti…

- L'Angleterre était instable jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, murmura Harry. Elle a été prise dans une guerre qui s'est achevée en avril dernier. Cette guerre avait commencé il y a de nombreuses années, dans les années 70 ou avant, je ne sais pas exactement, c'était la première guerre. Elle s'est terminée le 31 octobre 1981… La seconde guerre a elle commencé en 1995 pour se terminer en avril 1997. Une quinzaine d'année, des milliers de victimes. Il ne faisait pas bon d'être moldu en Angleterre…

- Moldu ? le coupa Rosalie.

- Ce sont des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ces guerres ? Et quel est le rapport avec toi ? lui demanda Edward.

Harry leur fit un sourire triste avant de se lever et de reprendre en faisant les cent pas :

- Un sorcier avait décidé de purifier le monde en quelque sort, il voulait se débarrasser des moldus et des nés-moldus, c'est-à-dire des enfants ayant des pouvoirs magiques mais nés de parents n'en ayant pas, expliqua-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Ce sorcier s'appelait Voldemort et quiconque lui résistait était tué. A un moment, quelqu'un lui a rapporté une prophétie lui disant qu'un enfant aurait le pouvoir de le tuer… Le 31 octobre 1981, il est allé où vivait l'enfant, a tué ses parents et au moment de tuer le petit, qui était alors âgé d'un peu plus d'un an, le sort s'est retourné contre lui, détruisant son corps… Le petit s'en est sorti avec une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, termina-t-il en levant les cheveux qui cachaient sa cicatrice.

- Tu étais le garçon de la prophétie, souffla Esmé.

- Du point de vue de ce cinglé, oui, répondit-il amèrement. A partir de cet instant, je suis devenu célèbre car tout le monde pensait le mage noir mort… J'ai vécu avec mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin où j'étais considéré comme leur esclave et le jour de mes onze ans, un demi-géant est venu m'apprendre la vérité, me dire que j'étais un sorcier. Je suis alors parti à l'école pour sorciers qu'on appelle Poudlard. Mais chaque année ou presque, je me suis de nouveau retrouvé face à ce fou de Voldemort. Et lors de ma quatrième année, alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans, il est revenu à la vie grâce à une potion de magie noire utilisant mon sang. Ce jour-là, il a fait tuer un ami sous mes yeux avant de me combattre et par chance, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir… L'année suivante, mon parrain se fit tuer, c'était un homme qui avait fait douze ans de prison pour rien, ayant été accusé à tort… Au début de ma sixième année d'étude, le directeur de l'école, Dumbledore, me fit m'entrainer avec une personne que je détestais, on se détestait… C'était mon professeur de potions, Severus Rogue mais les circonstances ont fait qu'on est passé au-dessus de notre haine et il m'a préparé pour l'affrontement final qui a eu lieu en avril dernier, au sein même de l'école… Ce jour-là, mon second parrain fut tué alors qu'il me couvrait pendant les combats… J'ai tué ce cinglé de Voldemort, la plupart de ses fidèles ont été tués ou arrêtés et mis en prison et moi, le directeur m'a renvoyé chez mon oncle et ma tante dès le début des vacances d'été. J'ai été gravement blessé par mon oncle puisqu'il continuait de me battre, j'ai donc appelé un elfe de maison qui m'était fidèle et il m'a emmené au seul endroit où je pouvais être en sécurité, chez Severus Rogue.

Harry s'interrompit, mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de reprendre :

- Severus m'a soigné et m'a aidé à combattre une partie de mes démons dus à la guerre… J'avais de toute façon décidé de venir aux Etats-Unis et il m'a aidé à trouver une maison et à m'installer. La première semaine de cours, il venait chez moi tous les soirs mais maintenant, il ne passe plus qu'une fois dans le weekend…

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté en Angleterre si ce Voldemort est mort ? lui demanda Emmett.

- Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas expliqué ça, dit-il sombrement. Les circonstances qui ont fait que Severus et moi sommes devenus très proche, c'est que le directeur a juré ma mort. Il veut le plein pouvoir, pendant des années, il n'a fait que me garder en vie car j'étais le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort mais maintenant, je suis devenu trop encombrant et surtout trop puissant. Severus a surpris une conversation entre le directeur et notre ministre de la magie, parlant notamment de mon héritage magique… Depuis, il a pris soin de moi et est devenu le père que je n'ai jamais eu… Donc oui Edward, tu avais raison je suis torturé par quelque chose et ce quelque chose, c'est mon passé et les horreurs qui vont avec, termina-t-il en se laissant de nouveau tombé dans le fauteuil, le visage dans ses mains.

- Ton héritage magique ? releva Carlisle.

- Le jour de notre dix-septième anniversaire, plus exactement dans la nuit suivante, chaque membre de la famille Potter reçoit son héritage magique, expliqua-t-il. Dans nos veines coulent aussi bien du sang sorcier que vampire en fait mais à notre naissance, seule la part sorcier est activée, la part vampire arrivant à notre majorité, soit 17 ans dans notre monde…

- Attends, tu es en train de nous dire que tu es en partie vampire ? l'interrogea Edward.

- C'est ça, cependant je ne suis pas encore un vrai vampire, pour cela il faudrait que je sois mordu, déclara-t-il. J'ai plusieurs caractéristiques des vampires comme la vue ou la capacité à tout retenir, cependant, je mange de la nourriture normale, mon cœur bat toujours, je n'ai pas la force ou la vitesse vampirique et surtout, j'ai besoin de dormir la nuit. Ah et je ne scintille pas au soleil, même si ma peau est aussi blanche que la vôtre, précisa-t-il en enlevant son glamour.

- Wahou ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

- Vous avez le choix alors, murmura Rosalie. Tu es toujours mortel n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, certains de mes ancêtres ont souhaité se faire mordre mais ils ont fini par se faire tuer, notre puissance en a effrayé plus d'un ou fil des siècles, soupira-t-il. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore souhaite m'éliminer, il a peur que je lui fasse de l'ombre…

- Et qu'aimerais-tu à l'avenir ? le questionna Esmé.

- Aucune idée, dit-il honnêtement. Je suis ainsi depuis trop peu de temps pour savoir ce que je souhaite vraiment… Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, j'ai d'autres choses en tête pour le moment, finit-il sombrement. Mais lequel d'entre vous peut lire dans les pensées ? s'enquit-il tranquillement pour dévier la conversation sur quelque chose d'autre que son passé.

- Moi, répondit Edward surpris. Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

- Je suis ce qu'on appelle un occlumens, c'est-à-dire que je peux ériger des barrières mentales pour que personne ne puisse lire mes pensées, expliqua-t-il. Mais depuis que je vous ai rencontré, je sentais quelqu'un pousser sur mes barrières…

- Tu le faisais donc bien exprès ! s'exclama Edward. J'en étais presque sûr car il m'arrivait d'avoir un léger accès à ton esprit mais jamais suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre…

- Je peux te faire voir ce que je veux, j'aurais pu te montrer des choses complètement fausses, sourit-il.

- Jasper, murmura Alice en le secouant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux et ils virent que Jasper était tendu, luttant encore une fois contre des émotions.

Le regard d'Edward alla alors de Jasper à Harry puis d'Harry à Jasper, comprenant que le jeune sorcier les avait tous dupé par ses sourires et qu'à l'intérieur, il revivait encore la guerre.

- Harry, déclara Edward. Jasper est capable de ressentir les émotions des gens qui l'entoure et vu l'état qu'il est…

Le visage d'Harry se ferma et il baissa les yeux.

- Edward, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Esmé avec inquiétude.

Harry se leva avec raideur et alla se planter devant la baie vitrée.

- Il va plus mal qui ne le laisse voir, répondit Jasper en se détendant légèrement. La guerre laisse toujours des traces, même des années plus tard alors quelques mois…

Edward allait se lever mais Alice l'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa vision. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Edward était tendu.

- Il a baissé ses barrières mentales quelques secondes, chuchota-t-il.

- Je sais, j'ai eu une vision, répondit-elle doucement. Jasper, sors avec lui…

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il surpris.

- Va avec lui, parle-lui de ton don, de ton passé, dit-elle. Tu es le seul qui a vécu une guerre de l'intérieure, comme lui…

- Ta vision ? murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et il partit rejoindre le plus jeune, sous les regards anxieux des autres.

- Harry, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Harry se retourna lentement vers lui et Jasper lui fit signe de sortir. Il le suivit sans poser de questions, heureux de pouvoir prendre l'air. Il l'emmena dans la forêt et après avoir marché en silence sur plus de cinq cent mètres, Jasper s'arrêta.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas me mentir sur ce que tu ressens, commença-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été si mal à cause des émotions que je pouvais ressentir.

- Je ne peux rien faire, chuchota-t-il. Il faut juste attendre que ça passe… Je combats mes souvenirs tout le temps et à un moment, je ne peux plus alors une parole, une musique ou une odeur peut me faire craquer. Je suis désolé Jasper, si tu es si mal, il vaut mieux que je rentre, déclara-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

- Ne sois pas stupide, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Je peux t'aider, je ne fais pas que ressentir les émotions des autres, je suis capable de les manipuler, de leur faire ressentir autre chose.

Harry se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Ça pourrait être bien mais… Mais c'est comme une potion de sommeil, ça ne fait qu'endormir la douleur pour la réveiller plus tard, murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas tort mais tu pourrais t'apaiser et te reposer, lui dit-il.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je dois réussir à passer au-dessus de tout ça sans tricher. Severus m'a déjà proposé certaines de ses potions mais j'ai refusé, alors presque chaque nuit d'août, il venait me tirer d'un cauchemar et me faisait parler. Il restait ensuite avec moi jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme… Et puis, très peu de gens peuvent comprendre ce que c'est que de se remettre d'une guerre…

- J'ai fait la guerre Harry, c'était il y a longtemps mais je l'ai faite… Je suis né en 1844 et je me suis engagé dans l'armée en 1861… Deux ans plus tard, je me faisais transformer en vampire. Je suis devenu un soldat et j'ai combattu dans une armée de vampires pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ne plus supporter la violence… J'ai alors fui l'armée et j'ai fini par rencontrer Alice, enfin disons qu'elle m'attendait car elle m'avait vu venir grâce à son don…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a comme don ?

- Elle peut voir l'avenir, répondit-il. Pour toi, elle ne voit rien tant que tu maintiens tes barrières mentales.

- Comment as-tu fais Jasper ? Comment as-tu réussi par passer au-dessus de la guerre ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas y arriver… Un jour je vais sortir la tête de l'eau mais ça sera pour mieux replonger le lendemain, avoua-t-il en se laissant glisser le long d'un arbre.

- Il faut du temps Harry, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant face au corps tremblant du plus jeune.

- Ça fait des mois Jasper et je ne vais pas mieux… Je me cache derrière un masque, cachant tout ce que je ressens vraiment…

- Harry, d'après ce que tu nous as dit, tu as vécu des choses horribles toute ta vie. Je suis sûr que si je pouvais me plonger dans tes souvenirs, j'y verrais des choses que je ne peux même pas imaginer… J'ai plus de 150 ans mais je suis sûr qu'en 17 ans, tu as vécu des choses pires que moi, malgré mes années dans l'armée.

- Mais comment as-tu fait ? redemanda-t-il.

- Grâce à Alice puis aux autres, Carlisle, Esmé, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett. Ils m'ont tous apporté quelque chose…

- Je n'ai pas de famille aussi grande, je n'ai que Severus et Merlin sait à quel point je tiens à lui, déclara-t-il la gorge serrée. Mais à part lui, personne ne sait où je suis, mes amis ne savent rien et c'est mieux ainsi car ils sont surveillés par Dumbledore…

- Cesse de lutter Harry, ce n'est pas en luttant que ça passera, dit-il doucement.

Harry eut un rire nerveux avant de dire :

- Severus me dit pareil, il sait toujours quand je lutte mais j'en ai marre de craquer, de pleurer comme un gamin…

- Les larmes font sortir beaucoup d'émotions et permettent de s'apaiser, déclara-t-il sagement. De quoi as-tu besoin ? s'enquit-il avec douceur.

- De Severus, chuchota-t-il en serrant son pendentif. Mais il est en Angleterre et il doit en avoir marre de me récupérer en larmes…

- Justement non, les interrompit Edward. Severus est à la maison, il nous a expliqué le fonctionnement de vos colliers. Il nous a dit qu'il était arrivé chez toi et s'inquiétant de trouver la maison vide, il est venu jusqu'à chez nous grâce à la magie de vos colliers. Je peux t'assurer qu'il nous a fait peur, il croyait qu'on t'avait enlevé…

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il en se levant, les yeux baignés de larmes.

- Il discute avec les autres au salon, lui apprit Edward.

Harry opina et partit en courant vers la maison.

- Désolé de vous avoir coupé Jasper, murmura Edward.

- On avait fini, il voulait voir cet homme, répondit-il. Il refuse que je l'apaise avec mon don Edward, il veut se battre seul contre son passé.

- J'avais compris, soupira-t-il.

Les deux vampires rattrapèrent le jeune sorcier et ce dernier entra en poussant violemment la porte.

Severus se leva aussitôt et réceptionna un corps tremblant dans ses bras, sous les regards inquiets des vampires qui s'éclipsèrent pour les laisser.

Severus s'installa dans le canapé et questionna une nouvelle fois le plus jeune sur ce qu'il ressentait avant de le réconforter.

Dehors, les vampires étaient agités.

- Alors Jasper ? s'enquit Alice.

- Rien, il veut se battre seul. Il lutte en permanence jusqu'au moment où il ne peut plus et craque…

- Il est si jeune, soupira Esmé alors que Carlisle passait un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Il en a déjà trop vu…

- Beaucoup trop vu, murmura Severus en les rejoignant.

- Où est-il ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Esmé.

- Il dort sur le canapé, j'ai réussi à lui faire prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves, soupira-t-il. Il devrait se réveiller dans une douzaine d'heures.

- Il n'aime pas ces méthodes, releva Jasper. Il me l'a dit.

- Je sais, répondit Severus. Mais parfois, il faut qu'il se repose. Et puis, je ne lui donne jamais de force, c'est lui qui finit par la prendre.

Le silence s'installa, permettant à Severus d'observer un à un les vampires.

- Que vous a-t-il dit sur lui ? s'enquit finalement le sorcier après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Beaucoup de chose, répondit Carlisle. Mais je suis certain qu'il a édulcoré, il ne nous a dit que les grandes lignes.

- Harry est un solitaire, il ne demande pas d'aide et à moins de le prendre sur le fait, il n'avouera jamais qu'il va mal, déclara-t-il. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue, comment avez-vous deviné qu'il était un sorcier et un demi-vampire ?

- Il nous l'a dit ce soir mais lui avait déjà trouvé pour notre statut de vampire, dit Edward. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'on l'avait enlevé ? demanda-t-il amusé.

- Oui, il a toujours eu le don de s'attirer des ennuis et comme sa magie m'avait attiré ici... Je ne pensais vraiment pas me retrouver face à des vampires, admit-il. Je m'attendais plutôt à des sorciers.

- Ce Dumbledore c'est ça ? l'interrogea Emmett.

Severus hocha la tête avec raideur.

- Vous êtes plus paisible que lui, fit remarquer Jasper qui étudiait les émotions du sorcier depuis quelques minutes. Pourtant, vous avez fait la guerre, tout comme lui.

- Encore un don vampirique je suppose, grommela-t-il.

- Pourquoi encore ? releva Jasper.

- Je bloque l'un de vous avec mes boucliers mentaux, répondit-il.

- Vous avez tous des boucliers mentaux dans votre monde ? grogna Edward.

- Non mais c'est très utile en temps de guerre et pour répondre à votre question, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Jasper, j'ai vécu vingt ans dans cette guerre donc des horreurs, je peux vous assurer que j'en ai vu. Mais j'étais plus âgé que lui et j'ai réussi à passer au-dessus, ce que lui n'arrive pas.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, murmura Esmé. Il n'aurait jamais dû vivre tout ça.

- Il n'a pas eu le choix, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Il était l'Elu, celui qui devait sauver le monde et il n'aurait jamais accepté de tourner le dos à la prophétie, de laisser des gens mourir.

- Nous l'aiderons, assura Edward.

- Qu'a-t-il pu faire pour s'assurer le soutien d'une famille de vampire ? demanda-t-il légèrement amusé.

- Rien, répondit Alice. On a tous ressenti qu'il avait besoin d'aide, avant même qu'il nous raconte son histoire.

- Dès le premier jour, il nous a attiré d'une façon différente de d'habitude. Aucun de nous n'était attiré par son sang, c'était juste lui, il dégageait quelque chose, continua Rosalie.

- Vous étiez humain avant votre transformation, vous ne serez donc jamais attiré par du sang sorcier car notre magie vous en empêche, expliqua Severus. A l'inverse, les sorciers qui deviennent des vampires sont beaucoup plus attirés par le sang sorcier car la magie leur donne des forces supplémentaires. De plus, Harry a du sang de vampire dans les veines donc aucun vampire ne serra attiré, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier à l'origine.

- Un sorcier qui devient vampire garde ses pouvoirs magiques ? s'enquit curieusement Carlisle.

- Oui.

- Et que s'est-il passé entre vous et lui ? demanda Emmett. Il nous a dit que vous vous détestiez avant…

Severus hésita mais se décida finalement à leur raconter, après tout, ils allaient aider Harry.

Severus discuta longuement avec les vampires. Ils lui parlèrent de leur mode de vie et lui, il leur parla du monde sorcier et d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui empêche réellement Harry d'aller mieux ? demanda Jasper. Car ce n'est pas uniquement les images de la guerre qui le bloque n'est-ce pas ? Il y a autre chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot dessus…

- Je ne suis pas sûr, admit Severus. Il ne me parle jamais de ça mais… Mais je pense qu'il culpabilise pour beaucoup de chose. Harry a toujours fait passer les autres avant lui, le complexe du héros comme je lui dis parfois.

- C'est ça, souffla Jasper. Au milieu de tout ce que je ressens venant de lui, il y a de la culpabilité…

- La première fois qu'il s'est senti coupable pour la mort de quelqu'un, il avait 14 ans, lorsque son camarade a été assassiné sous ses yeux, se rappela le sorcier. Au fil du temps, il s'est mis à penser que c'était de sa faute si les gens se faisaient tuer. La mort de ses deux parrains n'a fait qu'accélérer tout ça, il s'est enfoncé dans sa culpabilité et si je lui parle de ça, il s'énerve, sa magie lui échappe et il va s'enfermer dans une pièce.

Le silence s'installa et chacun réfléchissait.

- Il va falloir que je rentre, Dumbledore nous surveille tous de très près depuis la disparition d'Harry mais si vous réussissez à lui faire refouler sa culpabilité alors il ira sûrement mieux…

Severus hésita puis sortit un vieux livre de sa poche et pointa sa baguette dessus.

- C'est un portoloin, si un jour Harry est découvert et que sa vie est menacée, touchez tous ce livre et prononcez "refuge", vous arrivez dans mon manoir, en France, et vous y serez en sécurité, expliqua-t-il en donnant le livre à Carlisle. Je vais essayez de ne plus venir, de vous laisser avec lui mais si un jour il a vraiment besoin de moi, qu'il touche son collier en prononçant mon nom et mon prénom et je saurais.

- On prendra soin d'Harry, lui promit Esmé.

- Je sais, je ne vous le laisserais pas sinon, répliqua-t-il amusé.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'on ne lui fera rien dans ce cas ? demanda Emmett avec curiosité.

- Disons que je suis autant capable de lire dans vos pensées que votre frère, répondit-il.

- Comment ? s'enquit Edward.

- Vous demanderez à Harry l'accès à sa bibliothèque ou il vous expliquera. Bonne soirée et… Bonne chance, dit-il avant de disparaître.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un visage aussi impassible, grommela Emmett. Ce mec est encore plus froid que nous !

- Il se protège, Harry et lui se ressemble beaucoup, songea Carlisle.

Les vampires parlèrent pendant de longues heures, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie et Emmett décident d'aller chasser, très vite suivis par Edward, Jasper et Alice.

* * *

><p>Et voilà et pour ce qui est du réveil d'Harry, ça sera la semaine prochaine... ;)<p>

Bonne semaine à tous et encore merci à vous qui me suivez !


	5. Chapter 5 : Avancer

Bonjour ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bel et bien un nouveau chapitre :)

Je m'explique, je viens de boucler l'écriture de cette fic' donc dorénavant, je publierai le mercredi et le weekend.

Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ce sont elles qui m'ont motivée à terminer cette histoire !

Bref, assez bavardé, place à la lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 : Avancer<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry s'éveilla lentement, tout son corps étant engourdi à cause de la potion de sommeil que Severus lui avait donné.<p>

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était toujours dans le canapé mais quelqu'un lui avait retiré ses chaussures et l'avait recouvert d'une grosse couverture.

Il se redressa et aussitôt, Esmé arriva avec une assiette dans les mains.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-elle avec douceur.

- Mieux, merci, répondit-il timidement.

- Je t'ai préparé à manger, en veux-tu maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant l'assiette qu'elle portait.

- Avec plaisir, murmura-t-il alors que son estomac gargouillait fortement.

Elle déposa l'assiette sur la table basse et après lui avoir souhaité un bon appétit, elle repartit aussitôt. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle avait filé aussi vite.

- Elle pense que tu préfères rester seul, déclara Carlisle en venant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à lui.

Harry sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

- Vous êtes chez vous, il ne faut pas vous déranger pour moi, murmura-t-il.

- Tu ne nous déranges pas, dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête et commença à manger son repas.

- Vous avez des questions n'est-ce pas ? devina Harry après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Ton ami Severus a soulevé des points intéressants et j'aimerais beaucoup comprendre certaines choses.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Il a parlé de la différence entre les vampires ayant été des sorciers avant leur transformation et ceux ne l'ayant pas été… Et il a aussi évoqué une manière de lire les pensées, à l'instar d'Edward mais il n'a pas voulu nous expliquer, il s'est contenté de disparaître…

Harry retint un rire, c'était tout à fait le genre de Severus de commencer à parler de quelque chose et de laisser son auditoire dans le flou le plus total.

- Le plus simple serait que vous veniez chez moi et que vous lisiez certains livres de ma bibliothèque, répondit-il finalement. Mais tout est relié à notre magie, elle coule en nous de la même façon que notre sang mais elle est plus indépendante… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, parfois j'ai du mal à la contrôler, elle est sur le point de m'échapper… Rosalie et Edward m'ont déjà empêché d'exploser et s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, les conséquences auraient pu être très graves…

- Grave dans quel sens ? s'enquit Carlisle avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Si Rosalie était arrivée ne serait-ce qu'une minute plus tard ce jour-là, les deux garçons qui m'avaient provoqués auraient sûrement pris plusieurs sorts sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, j'étais sur le point de craquer et d'arrêter de résister, de laisser ma magie sortir… C'était un peu pareil le jour où Edward m'a aidé, sauf que cette fois, j'étais en cours et la salle de classe n'aurait sûrement pas supporté ma perte de contrôle, avoua-t-il.

- D'après ce que j'ai appris, tu as besoin de temps pour te remettre de tout ce que tu as vécu et je pense qu'il est normal que tu perdes un peu le contrôle…

- Peut-être… Je n'en sais rien… Je veux juste vivre ma vie, une vie normale loin de la célébrité…

- Tu es si célèbre que ça là-bas ?

- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point, soupira-t-il. Voulez-vous venir voir ma bibliothèque maintenant ou allez-vous travailler ? s'enquit-il pour changer de sujet.

- On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux, je ne travaille pas avant ce soir, répondit-il avec un sourire, acceptant le fait qu'il ne veuille pas aborder certains sujets.

Harry hocha la tête et ramassa son assiette.

- Où se trouve la cuisine ? demanda-t-il.

- Viens.

Harry le suivit donc jusqu'à la cuisine où ils retrouvèrent Esmé qui était encore en train de cuisiner.

- Merci beaucoup, c'était excellent, déclara-t-il en posant l'assiette sur le comptoir.

- Je t'en prie, répondit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai préparé d'autres plats, tu peux en emmener chez toi si tu veux.

- Il ne fallait pas, murmura-t-il gêné.

- Ça me fait plaisir, j'ai toujours aimé cuisiner mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit très utile pour nous, répliqua-t-elle amusée.

- Merci alors, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais où sont les autres ?

- Partis chasser, répondit Carlisle. Ils ne rentreront pas avant ce soir.

- Oh d'accord, dit-il surpris. Dans ce cas, on peut y aller Monsieur Cullen…

- Appelle-moi Carlisle, l'interrompit-il.

- D'accord, vous voulez venir Mad… Esmé ? se reprit-il en voyant son regard.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle.

- Nous allons te suivre avec ma voiture, l'informa Carlisle.

Harry hocha la tête et tous trois sortirent de la maison. Il mit son blouson en cuir et son casque avant de s'installer sur sa moto. Quelques secondes plus tard, une Mercedes noire sortait du garage.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la route pour retourner chez lui et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'habitait pas si loin que ça de chez les Cullen, si on ne comptait pas le chemin de terre, à peine deux kilomètres de route les séparait.

Après avoir mis sa moto au garage, il invita Carlisle et Esmé à entrer.

- Tes… Tes photos bougent, remarqua aussitôt Esmé.

- Ah oui, c'est une particularité des photos sorcières, sourit-il. Je ne savais pas si vous alliez les voir ainsi, j'ai jeté un sort pour que les moldus n'y voit rien d'autre que de simples photos mais apparemment, le fait que vous soyez des vampires, vous permet de passer à travers ce sortilège… Carlisle, voici ma bibliothèque, déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Vous allez pouvoir avoir des réponses à toutes vos questions. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier mais sachez qu'à part l'étagère de droite où se trouvent mes manuels scolaires et quelques romans moldus, tous les livres qui sont ici sont sur mon monde.

- Je te remercie, dit-il en se rendant dans la bibliothèque, laissant Harry et Esmé au salon.

- Ron et Hermione, mes meilleurs amis, murmura-t-il en voyant la photo qu'Esmé observait.

- Ce sont eux que tu protèges en ne leur disant rien ?

- Ouai, ils sont plus en sécurité ainsi, soupira-t-il.

- Je suis sûre que tu les reverras, déclara-t-elle doucement en passant un bras dans son dos.

Harry haussa les épaules et continua de regarder les photos qui se trouvaient sur cette partie du mur.

- Mes parents, Sirius et Remus, mes deux parrains, continua-t-il en désignant les photos suivantes. La famille de Ron au complet et bien évidemment, Severus…

- Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les photos, remarqua-t-elle.

- Non, c'est vrai, j'ai dû le supplier pour pouvoir avoir quelques photos de lui, se souvint-il avec amusement. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de venir habiter ici sans avoir de photos de lui alors qu'il m'a tant apporté…

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Harry opina tout de même.

- Il a été là lorsque mon monde s'est écroulé… Sans lui, je pense que je n'aurais même pas cherché à m'en sortir après avoir tué Voldemort. J'ai été soigné à l'infirmerie de l'école mais chaque nuit, il venait me voir, m'obligeait à me bouger et à me rétablir… se rappela-il. C'est principalement pour lui que je me suis battu pour me remettre de mes blessures… Il ne montre pas beaucoup ses sentiments vous savez, pourtant, derrière ce masque de glace se cache une personne extraordinaire et je sais que si je n'avais pas survécu, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre…

- Il s'inquiète pour toi tu sais, déclara-t-elle. Tu es un peu comme son fils, en tout cas, je pense qu'il te voit ainsi, son regard était très expressif hier soir…

- Il est le père que je n'ai jamais eu, j'ai appris à le respecter… Il n'a pas eu une vie facile vous savez et je l'admire pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire… Il a espionné le camp adversaire pendant des années, risquant sa vie à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait… Et à côté de ça, notre camp le voyait comme un traitre, tout le monde pensait qu'il nous trahissait… murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

- Et tu as toi aussi pensé ça n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle.

- Oui, je m'en suis beaucoup voulu, et je m'en veux encore quand je pense à tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, soupira-t-il. Mais Severus et moi avons commencé par nous haïr avant d'apprendre à nous connaître et à nous apprécier…

- Ne regarde pas toujours derrière toi, je suis persuadée qu'il t'a pardonné car si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait jamais pris autant soin de toi, déclara-t-elle doucement.

- Vous avez peut-être raison… Mais vous savez, mon passé est toujours là, il est juste un peu enfoui, n'attendant qu'à ressurgir… avoua-t-il. J'aimerais vraiment réussir à ne plus avoir ces crises, ne plus me voir comme une menace à cause de ma magie qui est sur le point de m'échapper mais je ne suis pas prêt…

- Tu y arriveras, laisse-toi du temps, laisse-toi le temps de comprendre ce qui t'angoisse vraiment, dit-elle doucement en le serrant dans ses bras.

Harry se laissa faire, il avait rarement connu d'étreinte aussi douce dans les bras d'une femme, la dernière fois, ça devait être Molly qui le lui avait donné.

Lorsqu'Harry se dégagea avec douceur des bras d'Esmé, il se sentait apaisé.

- A quoi occupes-tu tes weekends ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ça dépend, répondit-il. Je vais faire de la moto, je fais des potions, je lis ou alors je dessine…

- Tu dessines ? releva-t-elle.

- Oui, vous voulez voir ?

- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

Harry opina et l'entraina dans l'escalier. Il ouvrit la deuxième porte sur la droite, la première étant celle du laboratoire de potions.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle fit le tour de la salle en silence, observant attentivement chaque dessin et chaque peinture représentant divers scènes du passé mais à chaque fois, aucun visage n'était clairement visible.

- Tu es vraiment doué tu sais, déclara-t-elle finalement.

- Ce n'est qu'un passe-temps, un moyen d'évacuer tout ce que je ressens…

- Peut-être mais ça n'empêche pas que tu sois doué et le fait que certains de tes dessins bougent permet de se retrouver complètement dans la scène que tu as représenté… Tu… Tu n'as pas dessiné beaucoup de scènes très joyeuses, remarqua-t-elle.

- C'est vrai… Lorsque certaines images sont trop présentes dans mon esprit, je viens dessiner et ça me permet de m'apaiser et d'éviter l'explosion de magie ou la crise de larmes, avoua-t-il. Mais j'ai quelques peintures plus joyeuses, rajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers un placard.

Il en sortit trois et les tendit à Esmé.

- Je… Je les ai peintes dans le but de les envoyer à Ron et Hermione mais… Je n'ai pas eu le courage, pas après avoir fui…

- Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendraient tu sais, dit-elle doucement en observant les peintures.

Les trois peintures représentaient Harry, Ron et Hermione avec le parc de Poudlard, le château ou le Terrier en fond.

- Mais je ne peux rien leur dire, ils sont beaucoup trop surveillés, murmura-t-il.

- Tu pourrais au moins les rassurer, leur dire que tu es vivant, que tu vas bien et que tu les recontacteras un jour… Je suis certaine qu'ils apprécieraient de savoir que tu te portes bien et que tu penses toujours à eux…

Harry opina, n'ayant rien à rajouter. Il prit cependant la toile avec le parc en fond et l'accrocha au mur. Il se tourna ensuite vers le petit bureau, sur lequel était entassé de nombreux parchemins et en récupéra un.

_Hermione, Ron,_

_Il y a quelques temps que j'ai peint ces toiles, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont et que vous comprendrez que même si je ne suis plus là pour l'instant, je pense toujours à vous…_

_Vous me manquez et je vous promets de vous recontacter un jour…_

_Prenez soin de vous et méfiez-vous des apparences, elles peuvent être trompeuses…_

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Je vais bien mais je vous en supplie, ne cherchez pas à me retrouver et ne dites à personne que vous avez eu de mes nouvelles…_

Il emballa ensuite soigneusement les deux peintures et glissa le petit mot avec.

- Comment comptes-tu leur faire parvenir ? s'enquit Esmé.

- Par Severus je pense, répondit-il songeur.

- Tu as un moyen de le contacter ?

- Oui… Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu plus de midi, répondit-elle.

- Donc plus de 20h en Angleterre, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il redescendit alors au salon et sous les yeux curieux d'Esmé, il envoya un parchemin par la cheminée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus sortait de la cheminée.

- Bonsoir, les salua-t-il.

- Bonjour tu veux dire, s'amusa le plus jeune.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Alors, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? s'enquit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Je voudrais que tu donnes ça à Ron et Hermione mais qu'ils ne sachent pas que tu as fait le messager, ça serait trop dangereux pour toi car Dumbledore finira sûrement par savoir que je leur ai fait ces cadeaux…

Severus hocha la tête et prit le paquet que lui tendait Harry.

- Ce sont des peintures n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-il lentement. Je… Je veux qu'ils sachent que je ne les ai pas oubliés…

Severus ne rajouta rien et après avoir étreint Harry et salué Esmé, il repartit par la cheminée.

Harry soupira longuement avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque où il retrouva Carlisle.

- Vous avez trouvé ce qui vous intéressait ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, ta bibliothèque contient de nombreux ouvrages vraiment très intéressant, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Vous pourrez revenir ici aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez, déclara-t-il en s'installant dans la pièce avec Esmé.

- Je te remercie. Le transplanage est vraiment fascinant, dit-il en montrant le livre qu'il avait dans la main.

- C'est très pratique en effet, sourit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda curieusement Esmé.

- Ils peuvent se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre, répondit son mari. C'est bien cela Harry ?

- Tout à fait, approuva-t-il. Mais il faut faire très attention, si on ne le maîtrise pas bien, on peut se désartibuler, c'est-à-dire laisser un morceau de son corps à notre lieu de départ…

- Te déplaces-tu ainsi ? demanda Esmé avec un regard inquiet.

- Parfois, admit-il. Mais je l'évite tant que je le peux car c'est une sensation vraiment désagréable, on a l'impression d'être écrasé.

Harry continua de discuter avec Carlisle et Esmé, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne doive partir travailler.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Harry partit s'enfermer dans sa salle de dessin. Il n'en ressortit que sur les coups de minuit et alla directement se coucher.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, à ce weekend pour le suivant :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 : Explosion

Voilà le nouveau chapitre du weekend, en tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 : Explosion<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry appréciait vraiment la famille Cullen, le temps qu'il passait en leur présence lui permettait de se détendre et de ne pas trop penser à son passé, même si celui-ci n'était jamais bien loin.<p>

Evidemment, avec Jasper, il lui était impossible de cacher lorsqu'une vague de souvenirs le traversait mais généralement, celui-ci ne disait rien, se contentant de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Parfois, il le calmait grâce à son don et malgré tout, il lui en était reconnaissant, surtout lorsque c'était au lycée.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Deux semaines avant les vacances de noël, Caroline et Chloé décidèrent de harceler à nouveau Harry à propos du bal qui allait avoir lieu le vendredi des vacances.

- Harry ! cria Chloé à peine arrivée au lycée.

- Quoi ? répondit-il sur la défensive.

- Sois gentil ! Viens avec moi au bal vendredi prochain !

- Ou avec moi ! rajouta Caroline en arrivant.

- Il faut vous le dire en quelle langue ? siffla-t-il furieux.

- Mais aller quoi ! Ce n'est qu'un bal, tu peux bien venir avec l'une de nous, continua Caroline.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il avec hargne. Vous allez me foutre la paix un peu ? Vous ne m'intéressez pas ! Ni l'une ni l'autre alors maintenant ça suffit ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Mais Harry…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! la coupa-t-il sur un ton glacial.

- Mais si !

- Non ! Je ne veux plus vous parlez, c'est clair ? cracha-t-il avant de se détourner et de partir à vive allure.

Il avait à peine atteint le bâtiment qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se dégagea alors violemment et se retourna brutalement.

- Désolé Alice, murmura-t-il en la voyant.

- On vient d'arriver, que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Rien, marmonna-t-il en entrant dans la salle d'espagnol en sa compagnie.

Alice n'insista pas, ce qui était plutôt rare chez elle mais là, elle avait senti le danger. Harry était réellement furieux.

Lorsqu'Harry s'installa dans le réfectoire en compagnie des Cullen, il n'avait toujours pas décoléré.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonna alors Jasper.

- De quoi ? demanda Emmett.

- Depuis ce matin je sentais que quelqu'un était vraiment furieux mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé qui c'était, expliqua-t-il en regardant Harry qui écrasait sa nourriture plutôt que de la manger.

- Harry ? l'appela doucement Edward.

- Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en reprenant enfin pied avec la réalité.

- Est-ce que ça va ? se risqua Rosalie.

- Ouai ce n'est rien, répondit-il en recommençant à broyer le contenu de son assiette.

Les Cullen décidèrent de le laisser tranquille, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le voyaient ainsi et ils avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'il fallait juste lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Harry se levait brutalement, débarrassant son plateau alors qu'il n'avait rien mangé.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures de sport et après, il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Il avait badminton, il allait pouvoir se défouler un peu.

La première heure se passa bien, malgré les jumelles qui lui lançaient des regards noirs.

Depuis le début, il faisait équipe avec Simon. Il l'aimait bien, c'était un garçon discret qui ne posait pas de questions inutiles.

Cependant, pour leur dernier match, ils se retrouvèrent face à Dan et Alban, l'équipe qu'Harry ne voulait surtout pas rencontrer.

Pendant tout le match, Alban et Dan provoquèrent Harry, l'insultant ou utilisant par exemple leur raquette comme d'un fusil et faisant semblant de le tuer. Et plus le match avançait et plus Harry bouillait. Il tentait de les ignorer mais plus les insultes et les gestes continuaient et moins il parvenait à rester dans le contexte actuel, son cerveau lui renvoyant des images de la guerre.

Harry et Simon finirent par l'emporter, rendant furieux les deux autres.

- On se vengera ! cracha Dan.

- On n'aurait jamais dû perdre face à toi ! poursuivit Alban alors qu'Harry et Simon allaient ranger leur raquette.

- Ignore-les, murmura doucement Simon alors qu'ils entraient dans le vestiaire.

Harry hocha la tête avec raideur, n'étant pas sûr de contrôler sa voix avec l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Alors, t'as trop peur pour nous répondre quelque chose ? ricana Dan.

Harry serra les dents, continuant de se changer rapidement avant de faire quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter.

Avant de sortir des vestiaires, il se tourna vers eux et les fusilla du regard.

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! cracha-t-il avec hargne avant de claquer la porte et de partir en courant.

Il avait de la chance, ça n'avait pas encore sonné, la plupart des élèves étaient donc encore en cours. Il fonça alors à son casier, récupéra son casque et son blouson et se précipita à sa moto.

Jamais il n'était encore rentré si vite chez lui. Il mit rapidement sa moto au garage, balançant ses affaires à côté, avant de courir dans la forêt sur une centaine de mètres. Là, il relâcha enfin sa magie, qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon plus contenir, et avec elle, ses barrières d'occlumens sautèrent, laissant un flot de souvenirs l'envahir.

Il se laissa alors aller pour la première fois depuis des semaines, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues au rythme des images qui se succédaient dans sa tête. Il tenta de reprendre un peu de contrôle en jetant des sorts, prenant pour cible les arbres et les rochers environnants mais rien n'y faisait, il s'écartait lentement mais surement de la réalité, replongeant une fois encore dans la guerre.

Pendant ce temps au lycée, Alice s'était complètement pétrifiée en se rendant à la voiture d'Edward. Jasper l'avait rejoint dans la minute, inquiet de la voir immobile au milieu de la cours.

Cependant, il comprit aussitôt et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la faire avancer. Une fois à la voiture, il la fit asseoir côté passager alors qu'il voyait Edward se pétrifier à son tour.

- Que se passe-t-il Edward ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Harry… murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Qu'a-t-il ? s'enquit Emmett.

- Où est-il Alice ? le pressa Edward. Je n'ai pas vu le début !

- Chez lui, répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

- Il est dans la forêt ! objecta-t-il.

- C'est chez lui, confirma-t-elle. On doit y aller !

Edward hocha la tête et tous montèrent rapidement dans la voiture.

- Quelqu'un va-t-il nous expliquer ? les interrogea sèchement Rosalie.

- Harry va mal, il a relâché ses barrières mentales et j'ai eu une vision… C'était nous qui allions le retrouver dans la forêt, expliqua brièvement Alice alors qu'Edward fonçait en direction de chez Harry.

Alors qu'il se garait devant chez Harry, Edward se pétrifia.

- Edward ? s'inquiéta Alice.

Mais Edward ne répondit pas et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

- Merde Edward ! s'exclama Emmett en sortant de la voiture et ouvrant la portière conducteur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Des images, la guerre, les corps… chuchota-t-il haletant.

Jasper ne prononça pas un mot mais partit en courant dans la forêt, se laissant guider par les violentes émotions qu'il ressentait et il entendit les autres qui lui emboitaient le pas.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement Harry mais impossible pour eux de l'approcher.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Alice en posant sa main sur une sorte de gros bouclier lumineux.

- Sa magie, souffla Jasper.

- Ouai peut-être mais comment on fait pour passer maintenant ? s'enquit Emmett en poussant de toutes ses forces sur le bouclier.

- On ne peut pas, répondit Edward.

- On ne va quand même pas le laisser là dans cet état ! protesta Rosalie.

- Il faut qu'il nous voie, murmura Alice.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état, grommela Edward.

- Jasper ?

- Je vais essayer Alice, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Jasper lui envoya alors une forte onde calmante, espérant que cela pourrait l'atteindre.

Après plusieurs minutes, Harry releva enfin la tête vers eux.

Les vampires purent alors le voir tel qu'il était réellement, brisé par la guerre, son regard empli de douleur et de culpabilité.

Avec beaucoup d'effort, il parvint à abaisser son bouclier avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Aussitôt, Edward et Jasper bondirent sur lui.

- Evanoui, souffla le premier en le prenant dans ses bras.

- On l'emmène à la maison, décida Alice. Pas question de le laisser chez lui dans cet état.

Les quatre autres approuvèrent et ils retournèrent à la voiture.

- Je rentre en courant, déclara Rosalie. Il faut que j'aille chasser, je n'y ai pas été l'autre jour.

- Je t'accompagne ! s'exclama joyeusement Emmett. Ça me défoulera !

Alors que le couple partait, Edward installa Harry avec précaution à l'arrière de la voiture avec Jasper. Dès que les portes furent toutes fermées, il démarra en trombe.

- Que vois-tu Alice ? s'enquit Edward.

- Plus rien, soupira-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Depuis qu'il s'est évanoui, je ne vois plus rien le concernant… Tu as encore accès à ses pensées ?

- Non.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Jasper.

- Aucune idée, répondit Edward.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez eux et Edward récupéra Harry pour aller l'installer dans le canapé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Esmé les yeux écarquillés.

- On ne sait pas trop, admit Edward.

- Et où sont Rosalie et Emmett ? s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

- Partis chasser, la rassura Alice.

- Carlisle ! l'appela Jasper.

Carlisle descendit rapidement et se stoppa net en voyant Harry sur le canapé.

- Est-ce que tu peux l'examiner s'il te plait ? lui demanda Edward.

Carlisle hocha la tête et partit chercher sa sacoche. Une fois revenu, il l'examina attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Il n'a rien de spécial, déclara-t-il finalement. Juste un pouls et une tension élevés mais c'est en train de redescendre doucement. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- On ne sait pas, soupira Alice. On était au lycée et j'ai soudain eu une vision de lui, dans la forêt à côté de chez lui… Et nous allions le retrouver parce qu'il allait mal, expliqua-t-elle. On a foncé chez lui après les cours et on l'a bien retrouvé là-bas sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas l'approcher car il avait érigé une sorte de barrière magique. Jasper a fini par l'atteindre grâce à son don et il nous a enfin remarqués. Il a enlevé sa barrière et s'est évanoui.

- Rien d'autre ? s'enquit Carlisle avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Et bien il était furieux toute la journée, me mettant sur les nerfs par la même occasion, admit Jasper. Mais personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état, il n'a rien voulu dire…

- Si Alice a eu une vision, c'est que tu as dû avoir accès à ses pensées Edward non ? devina le patriarche.

Edward hocha sèchement la tête, les souvenirs qu'il avait vus l'avaient profondément marqué.

- Ce Severus Rogue avait raison, il en a beaucoup trop vu pour son âge, soupira-t-il. Son passé est rempli d'horreur en tout genre. Lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé, son esprit était envahi de souvenirs de la guerre, il revivait les combats, les corps qui tombaient, les cris… Tout, souffla-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Et il culpabilisait, rajouta Jasper. Enormément…

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, admit Alice. Personne, à part peut-être toi Jasper, n'a connu quelque chose dans ce genre…

- Même pas, soupira Edward. Sans vouloir t'offenser Jasper, il a vécu pire que toi…

- Je m'en doute, murmura-t-il alors qu'il surveillait toujours les émotions qui agitaient le jeune sorcier.

- Mais que peut-on faire pour l'aider ? demanda Esmé avec peine.

- Rien, soupira Jasper. C'est son combat.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Alice alors qu'Edward se raidissait

- Il a de nouveau plus de barrières mentales, souffla Edward.

- Alice, je sais par quoi il passe, ce qu'il ressent, je l'ai ressenti aussi à une période. C'est pour ça que sa présence est parfois un peu difficile pour moi, c'est parce que je me revois à travers lui, expliqua-t-il. Il doit accepter ce qui s'est passé, accepter de laisser les morts derrières lui sans pour autant les oublier et surtout, qu'il arrête de culpabiliser, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Comment peux-tu être certain de tout ça Jaz' ? demanda Alice.

- J'ai analysé tout ce que je pouvais ressentir de lui et j'ai relié à ce que ce Severus nous a dit, et aussi à ce qu'Harry m'a dit.

- Et en ce moment, que ressent-il ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle ne quittait pas le jeune sorcier du regard.

- Il est complètement dans son monde, il revit la guerre, répondit Jasper.

- Ses défenses sont brisées, déclara une voix depuis l'entrée, faisant sursauter tous les vampires.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'on ne vous remarque pas ? l'interrogea Carlisle une fois remis de sa surprise.

- Quelques sorts suffisent à nous rendre indétectables, répondit-il en s'avançant dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi dites-vous que ses défenses sont brisées ? s'enquit Edward.

- Parce que c'est le cas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé plus tôt mais en cet instant, il est plus vulnérable que jamais et si Dumbledore mettait la main sur lui, Harry n'aurait aucune chance. Vous l'avez examiné ? demanda-t-il à Carlisle.

- Oui, depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

- Je suis arrivé quand Jasper a expliqué pourquoi on ne pouvait rien faire, et donc, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Rien si ce n'est un fort épuisement.

Severus ne répondit rien mais passa sa baguette sur le corps de son protégé.

- Que faites-vous ? s'enquit Esmé.

- Je l'examine.

- Carlisle l'a déjà fait, lui fit-elle remarquer alors qu'il posait une main sur le front d'Harry.

- Sauf que j'ai besoin d'informations concernant sa magie… Qu'as-tu encore fait Harry ? soupira-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- Qu'a-t-il ? l'interrogea Carlisle.

- Il a épuisé ses réserves de magie, d'où sa perte de connaissance, expliqua-t-il en se redressant. Son organisme emploi actuellement toute son énergie pour refaire ses réserves magiques mais à cette allure, il en a pour plusieurs semaines de coma, il va falloir l'aider…

- Pourquoi est-ce si long ? le questionna Alice.

- Parce qu'il a un fort potentiel magique et qu'en ce moment, il ne pourrait pas lancer le moindre sort, d'où sa vulnérabilité. J'aurais besoin de certaines potions, est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller en chercher chez lui ? demanda-t-il en tendant la clé.

- Je vais y aller, répondit Esmé. Lesquelles voulez-vous ?

Severus écrivit rapidement ce qu'il avait besoin et lui indiqua où elles devaient se trouver chez Harry. Esmé partit aussitôt.

- Edward, que voyez-vous ? questionna Severus en posant ses doigts sur le poignet d'Harry pour surveiller son pouls.

- Tout change très vite, comme s'il voulait tout revivre… murmura-t-il troublé. Là il est dans un cimetière, attaché à une pierre tombale et quelqu'un vient de le couper au niveau du poignet pour lui prendre du sang…

- Stop ! l'interrompit-il. Dites-moi quand le souvenir change.

Edward hocha simplement la tête et assista, impuissant, à ce qu'avait été la vie d'Harry.

Esmé revint rapidement avec les potions et les donna à Severus.

- Que lui faites-vous prendre ? s'enquit Carlisle.

Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil et hocha brièvement la tête, invitant ainsi Carlisle à s'avancer.

- Celle-ci, c'est une sorte de potion énergisante, murmura-t-il en prenant celle ayant une couleur pourpre. Elle va lui fournir de l'énergie et faire en sorte qu'il ne s'épuise pas en la produisant. La seconde, continua-t-il en prenant la verte pâle, c'est une de mes inventions. Lorsque je l'entrainais, je me suis rendu compte qu'il gérait assez mal sa magie et s'épuisait rapidement. J'ai donc réussi à introduire un peu de sa propre magie dans une potion et en cas de besoin, ça lui permet de refaire ses réserves bien plus rapidement. Edward où en est-il ?

- Un champ de bataille… Un vaste parc avec un château il me semble... dit-il avec hésitation. Il… Il se bat…

- On arrive au bout, soupira-t-il.

- Comment ça ? demanda Edward.

- Il revoit toujours la même chose et dans le même ordre, expliqua-t-il. Après, c'est une chance sur deux, soit d'autres souvenirs arrivent, soit tout s'arrête et il peut enfin se reposer…

- A quoi servent les autres potions ? s'enquit Esmé.

- En cas de besoin, répondit-il simplement.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Alice.

- Que j'espère ne pas avoir à m'en servir, éluda-t-il de nouveau.

Les vampires n'insistèrent pas plus, ayant compris que le sujet était sensible pour le sorcier. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Alice propose d'aller rejoindre Rosalie et Emmett. Esmé décida de l'accompagner contrairement à Edward, Jasper et Carlisle.

* * *

><p>Bon weekend et bon début de semaine, courage les vacances sont au bout ;)<p>

A mercredi !


	7. Chapter 7 : Attente

Aller, je publie ce matin pour une fois !

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et voici sans plus attendre la suite ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7 : Attente<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors que tout était calme, Severus sentit le pouls d'Harry s'accélérer brutalement tandis qu'il se mettait à convulser.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Jasper dans un souffle alors qu'il ressentait une souffrance telle qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Severus ne répondit rien, trop occupé à essayer de faire boire une petite fiole de potion bleue à Harry tandis que Carlisle le maintenait.

Edward sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'Harry s'apaisa et que Severus et Carlisle se redressèrent.

- Qui était ce type aux yeux rouges ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Voldemort en personne mais tranquillisez-vous, il est mort, grogna Severus. Allez-vous bien ? s'enquit-il avec un froncement de sourcils en observant Jasper.

Jasper hocha la tête mais son corps disait le contraire au vu des légers tremblements qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

- Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole de potion, la même qu'il avait fait prendre à Harry.

- Aucun médicament ne fonctionne sur nous, lui rappela Edward.

- Et je vous rappelle que je suis un sorcier et que les potions que je fais agissent sur une grande partie des êtres magiques, dont les vampires alors prenez cette fiole et buvez-la, cela calmera vos tremblements.

- Prend-la Jasper, intervint Carlisle.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Jasper avant de boire le contenu de la fiole.

- Le sortilège doloris, il inflige une douleur dont l'intensité peut varier en fonction de son lanceur, mais elle reste violente et devient rapidement insoutenable, expliqua-t-il. C'était un sort très apprécié par le camp de Voldemort, notamment lors des tortures, il obtenait ainsi très vite l'information qu'il voulait…

- C'était ce que vous craigniez n'est-ce pas ? Qu'Harry revive ce genre de choses… devina Carlisle.

- Oui, admit-il. C'est encore beaucoup trop fréquent chez lui… Rares sont les personnes qui rêvent de ce genre de sort et qui en ressentent les effets comme lui…

- Mais ce n'est pas le seul ? demanda Edward.

- Non.

- Combien de temps va-t-il rester ainsi ? l'interrogea Jasper qui allait mieux grâce à la potion.

- Une semaine je pense…

- Je veillerais sur lui, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Carlisle.

- Je m'en doute mais il va falloir que vous appreniez quelques petites choses qui sont liées à sa condition de sorcier, dont à quoi servent certaines potions.

- Je vous écoute, répondit-il simplement.

- Allons chez Harry, je vais vous montrer et nous ramènerons d'autres potions, déclara-t-il. Jasper, Edward, pouvez-vous rester avec lui en attendant ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et Severus se tourna vers Carlisle.

- Si je vous dis transplanage, vous me faites confiance ? s'enquit-il en avançant vers lui.

Carlisle opina et Severus se saisit de son poignet, le faisant aussitôt transplaner chez Harry.

- Raconte Edward, murmura doucement Jasper.

Avec lenteur, Edward raconta tout ce qu'il venait de voir, refoulant autant que possible ses émotions afin de ne pas en faire supporter plus à Jasper.

Un long silence suivit le récit d'Edward, Jasper finissant d'encaisser tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et d'y relier à ce qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda finalement Edward.

- Secoué, admit-il.

- La potion n'a pas fonctionné ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- Si mais c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer, il y a cette sensation de souffrance qui refuse de s'en aller vraiment…

Edward hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

- C'est vraiment atroce n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, la brûlure de la transformation n'est rien à côté de ça Edward.

- Comment peut-on faire endurer tout ça à un enfant Jasper ? explosa-t-il. C'est inhumain ! Tu as vu comment il se comporte au lycée ? J'ai parfois l'impression de voir quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé, il n'a plus une once d'insouciance, son âme est meurtri au plus profond… finit-il sur un ton où tristesse et colère étaient mélangées.

- Je sais, il en a déjà bien trop vu… Un gamin de 17 ans ne devrait pas avoir autant de souffrance et de tristesse en lui… C'est comme s'il était déjà las de la vie…

- Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que tu t'attaches autant à un humain Jasper, lui fit alors remarquer son frère en se calmant.

- Il est différent Edward et puis, il n'est pas si humain que ça, sourit-il. Mais c'est vrai, il m'a touché… Ce que j'ai ressenti de lui m'a beaucoup fait penser à moi et m'a attiré alors j'ai voulu comprendre et à force, je me suis attaché à lui. Tu sais, pour moi il est entré dans la famille, il est devenu un frère que je veux aider parce que j'ai envie de le voir heureux, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur le front bouillant du jeune sorcier. Mais il n'y a pas que moi Edward, tout le monde s'est attaché à lui, même toi…

- Oui même moi, sourit-il en déposant une couverture sur Harry. Mais tu sais, au début il m'intriguait, ne pas avoir accès à ses pensées, le fait qu'il avait compris notre condition… C'était aussi frustrant qu'intriguant alors comme toi, j'ai voulu savoir qui il était, comprendre ce que signifiait les quelques pensées qui lui avaient échappées… Et forcément, quand on apprend à le connaître, on est obligé d'être touché car derrière le masque qu'il porte en public se cache le vrai Harry, celui qui a été blessé par la vie et qui a maintenant bien plus besoin d'aide qu'il ne le pense pour pouvoir avancer, déclara-t-il à son tour.

- Encore faut-il qu'il s'ouvre à quelqu'un et qu'il admette ce qui l'empêche d'avancer, lui fit remarquer Jasper.

- C'est un battant, il n'aurait pas survécu à tout ça sinon, je suis certain qu'il y arrivera, même si ça prendra du temps.

Jasper hocha légèrement la tête avant d'aller chercher un linge humide qu'il déposa sur le front d'Harry car malgré sa condition de vampire et la froideur de son corps, il n'était pas difficile pour lui de se rendre compte que la température du jeune sorcier était anormalement élevée.

- Une semaine, soupira Edward. Ça va être long…

- Carlisle va bien s'occuper de lui, dit Jasper.

- Je n'en doute pas mais sa présence va manquer au lycée…

- C'est sur…

C'est presque deux heures après être partis que Severus et Carlisle revinrent.

- Il a beaucoup de fièvre ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Severus en voyant le linge humide sur le front de son protégé.

- Difficile à dire vu la froideur de notre peau mais c'est certain qu'il n'est pas dans la norme, répondit Edward.

- Presque 42°C, soupira-t-il après avoir passé sa baguette sur la tempe d'Harry.

- C'est beaucoup trop, murmura Carlisle.

- Il n'y a malheureusement pas grand-chose à faire, c'est un des problèmes que j'ai lorsque je dois lui apporter des soins, déclara Severus. Harry ne réagit jamais normalement au traitement. Il est par exemple impossible de lui faire tomber la fièvre, rien n'est efficace, que ce soit un remède magique ou non…

- Vous voulez dire qu'il faut juste attendre que ça passe ? s'étonna Edward.

- Oui, et mettre un linge humide sur son front. Vous avez eu une bonne réaction, dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

Severus ne put cependant pas rester plus longtemps, il retransplana donc en France, avant de repartir pour l'Angleterre, après avoir donné ses dernières consignes.

Les jours suivant parurent interminables aux vampires tant il s'inquiétait pour Harry.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie étaient néanmoins retournés en cours, cela aurait en effet été très suspect si cela n'avait pas été le cas. De plus, l'absence d'Harry alimentait déjà suffisamment les ragots, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Carlisle avait cependant pris des jours de congés pour pouvoir veiller sur lui en permanence, Esmé restant avec lui quasiment tout le temps. Grâce aux conseils et à certaines potions de Severus, Carlisle pouvait contrôler toutes les fonctions vitales du jeune sorcier, notamment sa magie. Il remarquait d'ailleurs très peu de changement si ce n'est ses réserves magiques qui augmentaient lentement.

Ce n'est qu'à partir du quatrième jour que sa fièvre commença enfin à diminuer et Carlisle en informa aussitôt Severus grâce au parchemin ensorcelé qu'il lui avait laissé. Celui-ci permettait en effet à Carlisle et Severus de communiquer de façon rapide et discrète. Ainsi, Severus pouvait avoir des rapports réguliers sur l'état d'Harry sans avoir besoin de se déplacer, ce qui était bien plus pratique pour lui pour garder Harry loin de Dumbledore qui était toujours décidé à le retrouver pour l'éliminer.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, les refermant aussitôt sous l'effet de la lumière. Il entendit alors quelqu'un bouger rapidement alors qu'une main froide se déposait sur son front.

- Harry ? Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ouvre les yeux Harry, Esmé a tiré les rideaux, lui dit doucement la voix.

Avec lenteur, Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait, tombant sur le regard doré et inquiet de Carlisle.

- Où suis-je Carlisle ? Severus ? murmura-t-il rapidement, ses yeux papillonnant de tous les côtés à la recherche d'un point de repère.

- Doucement mon grand, tu es chez nous, dans une des chambres d'amis et Severus est en Angleterre, lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

Harry soupira, se renfonçant un peu sous sa couette.

- Harry tu m'entends toujours ? s'enquit-il en dégageant des mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

- Dormir, souffla-t-il en somnolant déjà.

Carlisle hocha la tête et le laissa de nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil.

Harry rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, se sentant cette fois parfaitement réveillé.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda doucement Carlisle.

- Ça va, dit-il en s'asseyant avec l'aide du médecin.

- Puis-je t'examiner ou veux-tu encore dormir ?

- Allez-y, répondit-il.

- De quoi te souviens-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en commençant son examen.

Harry fixa un regard perdu sur le médecin, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs.

- Je ne sais plus trop, admit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Huit jours, répondit-il doucement.

- Huit ? répéta-t-il horrifié alors que Carlisle hochait gravement la tête.

Harry soupira mais cette information suffisait à lui faire comprendre ce qui avait dû se passer.

- J'ai épuisé ma magie n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment as-tu compris ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me laisse inconscient huit jours ainsi que des souvenirs flous, grogna-t-il alors que Carlisle lui tendait des fioles de potions. Mmh… marmonna-t-il. Severus vous a laissé ses consignes…

- Exact, c'était nécessaire, Severus ne pouvait pas s'absenter de l'école pour une durée aussi longue…

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, s'attirant un regard interrogateur du vampire.

- Je n'attire que les ennuis, murmura-t-il. Même ici je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler et de me faire une petite vie tranquille… Severus doit en avoir assez de moi…

- Ne dis pas ça, l'interrompit-il. Severus tient énormément à toi, tu es un fils pour lui et il s'inquiète pour toi. Tu dois avoir confiance en lui, il ne te laissera pas tomber, le rassura-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, tirant sur quelques mèches de ses cheveux au passage.

- Où sont les autres ? s'enquit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Esmé est partie te préparer quelque chose à manger, il est temps que ta nourriture redevienne solide… Et Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett sont au lycée.

Harry opina avant de poser la question qu'il retenait depuis le début :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, et tant qu'on ne m'aura rien dit, mes souvenirs resteront comme bloqués, j'ai besoin d'en savoir un minimum pour qu'ils me reviennent, expliqua-t-il en se massant les tempes.

- Tu as dû avoir une mauvaise journée et le soir, tu as relâché ta magie dans la forêt derrière chez toi. Edward et les autres t'ont retrouvé là-bas, protégé derrière un des tes boucliers magiques et seul Jasper a pu t'atteindre avec son don. A partir de là, tu les as vu et t'es évanoui, lui raconta-t-il rapidement.

Harry acquiesça lentement, ses souvenirs lui revenant douloureusement en mémoire. Il attrapa alors sa tête, tirant fortement sur ses cheveux comme s'ils étaient ses pensées afin de les arracher de son esprit.

- Harry, chuchota doucement Carlisle en se saisissant de ses mains. Ça va aller, respire lentement, calme-toi…

Harry secoua violemment la tête, sa respiration était de plus en plus haletante alors qu'il se débattait. A chaque fois c'était pareil, le retour de ses souvenirs lui faisait du mal, il avait besoin de se faire mal physiquement pendant ces quelques minutes afin de contrôler la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur. Cependant, Carlisle avait réagi aussitôt et Harry se doutait que Severus avait dû le prévenir.

- Tu dois trouver un autre moyen Harry, te faire du mal ne t'aidera pas, dit-il d'une voix douce en ramenant le corps tremblant contre lui.

- J'y arrive pas, gémit-il.

- Tu vas y arriver Harry, dit-il en bloquant les deux mains du jeune sorcier dans une des siennes afin de pouvoir frotter doucement son dos. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration, essaie de vider ton esprit afin de repousser toutes tes pensées négatives au loin…

Harry se débattait toujours, la douleur de ses souvenirs étant plus forte que les conseils de Carlisle. Cependant, le vampire était patient et au bout d'un moment, Harry se calma, laissant son esprit se focaliser sur la voix du médecin et oublier tout le reste.

Harry resta de longues minutes contre Carlisle, puisant un peu de force dans ce contact.

- Merci, murmura-t-il finalement en s'écartant avec douceur.

Carlisle hocha simplement la tête et reprit son examen.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Esmé arriva avec un repas et resta tout le temps qu'il mangeait, discutant avec lui de cuisine, voulant connaître ses goûts.

Harry mangea cependant peu, ce qui inquiéta Esmé mais il la rassura, c'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il se réveillait de plusieurs jours de coma.

Harry dormit ensuite le reste de la journée et lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce, se sentant une nouvelle fois perdue dans cette chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il sursauta lorsque Jasper ouvrit doucement la porte.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-il en refermant derrière lui.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Mieux je suppose, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- C'est ce qu'il faut alors…

- Oui mais tu sais, les conséquences sont ce qu'elles sont mais au fond, ça me fait toujours du bien de laisser sortir ainsi ma magie… D'ailleurs, désolé si je vous ai inquiété…

- Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien, déclara Jasper. Et je sais que tu ne veux rien entendre à ce propos Harry mais rien n'est de ta faute alors arrête de culpabiliser…

Comme prévu, Harry se ferma brutalement, faisant soupirer le blond.

- Je ne te demande pas de réponse mais juste d'y penser d'accord ? Je sais par quoi tu passes, ne l'oublie pas… dit-il en le laissant seul.

Harry resta figé dans son lit de longues minutes, les mots du blond ne cessant de tourner dans son esprit.

C'est Carlisle qui le tira de ses pensées lorsqu'il vint lui apporter son repas ainsi que ses potions du soir.

- Puis-je retourner en cours demain ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Es-tu sur de toi ?

- Je crois oui, rester une journée de plus au lit ne m'aidera pas, répondit-il doucement.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients dans ce cas, je veux juste que tu me promettes de rentrer chez toi, ou même ici, si tu ne te sens pas bien, déclara-t-il.

- C'est promis, sourit-il.

Carlisle hocha la tête et repartit après l'avoir examiné une dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Bon courage à tous pour ces derniers jours avant les vacances tant attendu et à ce weekend !<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 : Rencontre

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, je publie encore un matin, c'est en fait mon seul moment de disponible du weekend^^

Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un bonheur de les découvrir !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8 : Rencontre<strong>

* * *

><p>Il devait être un peu plus de minuit lorsqu'Harry entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir de nouveau. Cependant, étant dos à celle-ci, il ne put voir qui s'était glissé dans la pièce. Il se concentra alors pour garder une respiration profonde et régulière, ne bougeant pas tout en restant parfaitement détendu, comme s'il dormait. Au bout d'un moment, il vit la silhouette d'Edward aller se placer devant la fenêtre pour observer dehors, le volet n'étant pas fermé.<p>

Harry dut s'endormir car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

- Tu es toujours là, murmura-t-il à l'intention d'Edward, le faisant sursauter.

- Pourquoi toujours ? s'enquit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Je t'ai vu vers minuit, lorsque tu es entré dans la chambre, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu dormais, souffla-t-il.

- Faire semblant de dormir est toujours utile, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Est-ce vrai que tu reviens en cours demain ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir hoché la tête.

- Oui, répondit-il alors qu'un frisson le traversait.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais il s'interrompit de lui-même face au regard implorant du jeune sorcier. Il ne voulait pas rester un jour de plus au lit, c'était clairement visible sur son visage.

- Ils ne sont pas là, murmura Edward, ayant compris qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on les entende. Rosalie et Emmett doivent batifoler quelque part loin de nos oreilles et les autres sont partis chasser. Qu'as-tu ?

- Ce n'est rien, chuchota-t-il alors qu'un nouveau frisson l'envoyait se blottir un peu plus sous sa couette.

Edward n'était cependant pas dupe et il vint déposer sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Harry ne put d'ailleurs retenir un soupire de contentement, la main froide du vampire sur son front bouillant lui faisant du bien.

- Tu as encore de la fièvre, c'est pour ça que tu t'es réveillé, murmura-t-il en se reculant légèrement.

Harry opina, cela ne servait à rien de nier l'évidence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, c'est l'un des effets secondaires d'une des potions de Severus, admit-il. Juste… Si tu pouvais… Enfin, si tu pouvais remettre ta main sur mon front… souffla-t-il avec hésitation.

Edward acquiesça, enlevant doucement les mèches trempées de sueur qui tombaient sur son visage avant de poser une de ses mains sur son front brûlant.

Edward veilla Harry le reste de la nuit, déposant sa main sur son front dès que sa température remontait. Cependant, il constata que son sommeil était loin d'être reposant, le jeune homme ne cessant de se débattre dans son lit.

Harry s'éveilla un peu avant 7h, son regard tombant aussitôt sur Edward.

- Tu es resté là toute la nuit ? murmura-t-il en se redressant.

- Oui, admit-il. Ton sommeil est agité…

Harry opina, ne voulant pas parler des cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits. Il se leva doucement et se glissa dans la salle de bain. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'il vit son reflet. Avec son teint très pâle et les larges cernes qui s'étiraient maintenant sous ses yeux, il pouvait presque concurrencer les Cullen. Il entra ensuite dans la douche, laissant son corps se détendre au contact de l'eau chaude.

Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, Edward l'emmena à la cuisine où Esmé lui préparait un petit déjeuner. Il mangea silencieusement, Jasper et Emmett le rejoignant à la fin.

- Hey Harry ! s'exclama joyeusement Emmett. Comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux, sourit-il alors que Jasper l'observait attentivement.

- Il parait que tu reviens en cours aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il ravi.

Harry hocha doucement la tête et les suivit hors de la cuisine après avoir remercié Esmé pour le repas.

- Harry, Carlisle t'attend dans son bureau, l'informa Jasper.

Harry soupira mais suivit le vampire blond jusqu'au bureau du patriarche. Il frappa doucement à la porte et entra dès qu'il y fut invité.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Bonjour Harry, sourit-il. Je vois que tu vas mieux, bien que tu sembles encore fatigué… Viens.

Harry s'approcha de lui et il l'examina rapidement.

- Au moins, personne ne pourras douter que j'ai été malade, soupira-t-il.

- C'est sûr, l'approuva le médecin. Mais fais tout de même attention, ton pouls me semble encore rapide, comme si ta fièvre se préparait à revenir. Tu en as eu cette nuit n'est-ce pas ?

Harry opina, ne voulant pas mentir après tout ce que Carlisle avait fait pour lui ces derniers jours.

- C'est ce qui me semblait, soupira-t-il. Je suppose que tu ne reviendras pas là, que tu souhaiteras rentrer chez toi ce soir mais si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à revenir.

- Merci, dit-il avec reconnaissance.

Carlisle hocha la tête et l'accompagna au garage où l'attendait Edward, Jasper et Alice, Emmett et Rosalie étant déjà partis avec la voiture de cette dernière.

Harry resta bouche-bée en voyant les différentes voitures, la Volvo d'Edward et la Mercedes de Carlisle étaient de loin les plus "normales" de son point de vue.

- C'est la jeep d'Emmett, déclara Edward en voyant la voiture qu'il observait alors qu'Alice lui sautait dessus pour le saluer. Et celle-ci, c'est mon Aston Martin.

- Wahou, souffla-t-il.

- Attends de voir la voiture de Rosalie au lycée, lui murmura Alice avec un clin d'œil.

- Hum… D'ailleurs, mes affaires de cours sont chez moi…

- On a été te les chercher cette nuit, lui apprit Jasper.

- Ah… Merci alors, sourit-il.

- On y va ? s'enquit Alice en sautillant jusqu'à la Volvo.

Elle monta derrière avec Jasper, laissant Harry s'installer côté passager. Le trajet passa rapidement vu la vitesse à laquelle Edward roulait et il se gara à côté d'une BMW décapotable rouge.

- C'est la M3 à Rosalie, c'est pour ça qu'on utilise la Volvo, c'est un peu moins tape à l'œil, s'amusa Alice.

Harry descendit de voiture et admira celle de Rosalie, il n'y avait pas à dire, les vampires avaient vraiment des goûts de luxe en ce qui concernait les voitures. Il suivit ensuite Edward jusqu'à la salle d'anglais, leur premier cours de la journée.

La matinée fut cependant longue, tout le monde lui demandant où il était passé la semaine dernière. Il dut donc répéter des dizaines de fois qu'il avait été malade à son plus grand agacement.

Il fut content de voir le midi arriver et de rejoindre les Cullen dans la cafétéria. Il s'installa tranquillement avec eux, toujours un peu énervé contre tous ces imbéciles qui voulaient savoir en détail ce qu'il avait eu.

- Détends-toi, lui souffla Jasper.

- J'aimerais bien t-y voir, grogna-t-il en retour. Ils s'attendent à quoi au juste ? Que je leur raconte que je viens de passer plus d'une semaine inconscient parce que j'ai encore fait l'idiot avec ma magie ? Je ne leur parle quasiment jamais et là, il faudrait qu'il soit au courant de tout, juste pour assouvir leur curiosité ! énonça-t-il sur un ton bas mais furieux. Je déteste les hypocrites ! rajouta-t-il en jetant un regard noir à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle.

- Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, fais comme nous, murmura Rosalie. Ils n'en valent vraiment pas la peine.

Harry grogna de nouveau et Jasper se décida à agir, ne voulant pas supporter plus longtemps la colère du jeune sorcier.

Harry se sentit se détendre contre son gré et fusilla Jasper du regard quelques secondes, faisant pouffer les quatre autres vampires. Il lâcha finalement un long soupire et hocha la tête, donnant ainsi son consentement pour qu'il le calme entièrement.

- Désolé Harry mais tu me mettais vraiment trop sur les nerfs, s'excusa-t-il alors qu'il gardait le contrôle sur le plus jeune.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il de nouveau. C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'oublie trop souvent que tu peux tout ressentir…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, mais ne m'en veux pas non plus d'agir…

- Je ne t'en veux pas non plus, ça ne me fait pas de mal de me calmer un peu…

Ils finirent ensuite le repas tranquillement, rigolant des idioties qu'Emmett pouvait raconter.

L'après-midi fut, au plus grand agacement d'Harry, une réplique de la matinée. De plus, Jasper n'étant plus à proximité de lui, son énervement était revenu dès la première question et en plus, il n'avait aucun cours avec Alice ou Edward. Il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver Hedwige et d'enfin se changer les idées.

A la fin des cours, c'est donc avec joie qu'il alla retrouver les Cullen à leurs voitures.

- Je te ramène chez toi je suppose ? lui demanda Edward.

- Oui s'il te plait, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Edward hocha la tête et tous se répartirent dans les voitures comme le matin. Une fois qu'Edward fut garé devant chez lui, Harry sourit en apercevant Hedwige qui l'attendait, perché au sommet d'un arbre.

- Fais attention à toi, déclara Edward.

- Promis, merci pour tout. Remerciez encore Carlisle et Esmé de ma part, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- On le fera, lui répondit Alice. A demain ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Détends-toi d'ici demain, lui dit Jasper avec un clin d'œil.

- Je devrais y arriver, sourit-il. A demain !

Il claqua la porte de la voiture et partit en direction de sa porte d'entrée, Hedwige venant se poser sur son épaule avec un cri joyeux. Harry se retourna une dernière fois, faisant un signe de la main aux trois vampires avant de rentrer chez lui, entendant la voiture partir.

Il s'installa alors dans son canapé, cajolant longuement Hedwige avant de ressortir. Il fit le tour de sa maison, cherchant la limite exacte des différents sorts de protection. A l'avant, ils allaient jusqu'à la route mais à l'arrière et sur les côtés, ils s'arrêtaient à peine à la lisière de la forêt. Harry savait bien que ce n'était pas très prudent de faire cela maintenant mais il prit tout de même le risque. Il agrandit le périmètre de protection pour qu'il s'applique jusque dans la forêt sur 50 m environ sur les côtés et sur une centaine de mètres à l'arrière de sa maison. Il rajouta ensuite un sort, rendant invisible et impossible d'accès sa maison à tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas inclus dans les protections. Ainsi, seuls les Cullen et Severus pourraient y accéder.

Cependant, poser ces sorts l'avait épuisé et lorsqu'il s'effondra sur son canapé, il se sentait à la limite de perdre connaissance. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, attirant à lui quelques potions.

Après plusieurs minutes où il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, les potions firent enfin effet et il put se lever sans que ses jambes ne tremblent et menacent de se dérober sous lui. Il se rendit alors dans sa cuisine afin de se préparer quelque chose à manger.

Lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain matin, il n'avait pas du tout l'envie de se rendre au lycée. Il renforça alors soigneusement ses boucliers mentaux, ne voulant pas qu'Alice puisse voir la moindre chose le concernant avant d'aller prendre tranquillement son petit déjeuner, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Il se fit ensuite un pique-nique puis alla se préparer.

Pour finir, il mit son pique-nique, de l'eau, des potions et son appareil photo dans un sac à dos. Il partit ensuite à pied dans la forêt, voulant explorer un peu son environnement. A 7h55 précise, il envoya un texto à Edward avec le portable qu'il lui avait passé, voulant pouvoir le contacter rapidement en cas de besoin.

* * *

><p><em>Harry, 7h55 : Salut Edward, je ne serai pas en cours aujourd'hui mais pas d'inquiétude, tout va bien ! D'ailleurs, inutile de me chercher, vous ne trouverez aucune trace ! Je serai de retour ce soir, je renverrai un message une fois rentré si ça peut vous rassurer ! Bonne journée à tous ! Harry.<em>

* * *

><p>Ensuite, il remit son portable dans son sac, gardant seulement sa baguette à porter de main. La forêt était vraiment belle, bien moins effrayante que la forêt interdite. Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, il se retrouva en haut de falaises, surplombant l'océan Pacifique et il décida de manger là, la vue étant magnifique.<p>

Après s'être restauré, il marcha un peu le long des falaises, faisant des photos par moment. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se sentit épié et lorsqu'il se retourna pour scruter la lisière, il aperçut deux garçons. Etant découverts, ils s'approchèrent de lui et Harry se tendit, sa main rejoignant sa baguette dans une de ses poches.

Plus ils avançaient et plus la magie d'Harry s'agitait, le rendant extrêmement nerveux. Ils étaient grands, au moins 1,90 m d'après lui, une peau mate et une musculature très bien développée et largement visible puisque le seul vêtement qu'ils portaient était un short malgré qu'on soit en plein mois de décembre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit celui qui semblait être le plus âgé des deux sur un ton menaçant.

- Je me balade, répondit-il en fixant son regard dans le sien afin de lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas.

Le jeune homme ne détourna pas son regard, scrutant celui d'Harry avec attention. Harry ne put alors s'en empêcher et usa d'un peu de légilimencie, sa magie ayant beaucoup trop réagit pour qu'il ne tente pas d'en savoir un peu plus. Et là, contrairement à ce qui s'était passé avec les Cullen, il se sentait clairement menacé.

- Des loups, souffla-t-il surpris en se retirant aussitôt de son esprit, les faisant sursauter.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? grogna-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de les observer. Mais où était-il donc venu s'installer ? D'abord des vampires et maintenant, des hommes qui pouvaient se transformer en loups…

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda le plus jeune qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusque-là.

- Harry, répondit-il après plusieurs secondes de silence. Et vous ?

Le plus jeune jeta un bref regard à son compagnon qui hocha légèrement la tête.

- Je suis Jared, et lui c'est Sam, répondit-il.

- Que sais-tu des loups ? attaqua aussitôt celui qui s'appelait Sam.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? contra-t-il en le fusillant du regard, n'aimant pas le ton qu'il employait. Je connais les loups garous, c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change !

- Seuls ceux qui sont concernés devraient savoir ça ! s'exclama-t-il en retenant un grognement. A ce que je vois, tu n'en es pas un et tu as l'odeur des Cullen sur toi !

- C'est donc ça le problème, murmura-t-il avec un fin sourire.

- Ne te fous pas de nous ! s'emporta-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

- Hé ! Reste à distance tu veux ! s'exclama Harry en resserrant encore sa prise sur sa baguette dans sa poche. Mais avoue que le problème vient des Cullen plus que de ma présence ici ! rajouta-t-il avec défi.

- Oui et alors ? Tu sembles les connaître mais ils sont dangereux !

- Ils ne le sont pas, répondit-il doucement, les surprenant par son changement de ton brutal.

- Tu ignores tout d'eux ! Ils ont dû te cacher leur… commença Jared.

- Ils ne m'ont rien caché du tout, le coupa-t-il. J'ai autant deviné leur condition que la vôtre alors arrêtez vos insinuations, répliqua-t-il irrité.

Sam et Jared échangèrent de nouveau un regard, le faisant secouer la tête d'agacement.

- J'ai une question, tenta Harry pour les calmer. Vous vous transformez en loup, mais pas qu'aux pleines lunes n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes donc pas vraiment des loups garous… C'est un peu comme des ani… Enfin, vous pouvez vous transformer un peu à volonté non ? leur demanda-t-il après s'être repris, ayant failli dire le mot animagus.

- Tu me sembles surtout bien trop informé sur ce genre de chose alors que tu n'es qu'un simple humain, répondit Sam sur un ton cependant plus aimable.

Harry laissa échappé un petit rire, Sam était très loin de la vérité.

- Pourquoi te répondrait-on ? questionna Jared.

- Simple curiosité, j'aime bien comprendre ce qui m'entoure, déclara-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Répondras-tu à nos questions en retour ? l'interrogea Sam.

Harry tourna son regard vers lui, prenant quelques secondes de réflexion, après tout il avait du sang de vampire dans les veines et ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient en l'apprenant.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il finalement, ce qui les étonna tous deux.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour celui-ci !<p>

Bonnes vacances à tous et à mercredi ! :)


	9. Chapter 9 : Révélations

Héhé, voilà la suite et mille merci pour vos reviews ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9 : Explications<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam proposa alors à Harry d'aller discuter à l'intérieur et celui-ci accepta, se demandant où il voulait l'emmener. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche dans la forêt, ils débouchèrent dans un village.<p>

- Sam, je rentre, lui dit Jared alors qu'ils arrivaient à un croisement.

- A plus tard, murmura Sam en hochant légèrement la tête.

Harry continua donc de suivre Sam en silence, observant attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une maison et Sam l'invita à entrer.

Harry supposa qu'il l'avait emmené chez lui, ce qui était déjà un bon point car cela voulait dire qu'il lui faisait malgré tout un minimum confiance.

- Bienvenu chez moi, lui dit Sam en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir autour du bar alors qu'une jeune femme arrivait dans la pièce.

- Sam ! s'exclama-t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

- Emily, voici Harry, présenta-t-il. Harry, Emily, ma fiancée.

- Enchanté, sourit-il en lui serrant la main.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit le côté droit de son visage qui était lacéré de cicatrices. Malgré cela, il trouvait la jeune femme très jolie et de ce qu'il avait vu, sa relation avec Sam était très intense, une sorte de magie semblait les relier.

- Alors d'où tu viens Harry ? s'enquit-elle. On ne t'as encore jamais vu dans la réserve ou dans les alentours…

- La réserve ?

- Oui ici, à la réserve de La Push, répondit-elle.

- Oh… J'ignorais que cela s'appelait ainsi mais j'habite un peu plus loin, sur la route de Forks, déclara-t-il. J'ai acheté une maison cet été, je suis venu faire ma 1ère au lycée de Forks.

- Et avant, tu habitais où ? lui demanda Sam alors qu'il apportait du thé.

- En Angleterre, avoua-t-il, s'attirant un regard surpris du couple.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes et Harry se décida à reprendre la parole.

- Vas-tu répondre à la question que j'ai posé tout à l'heure ? s'enquit-il en observant Sam.

- Que veut-il savoir ? l'interrogea Emily.

- Comment fonctionne notre transformation en loup, répondit-il. Oui il est au courant, et personne ne lui a rien dit, rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard surpris de la jeune femme. Il est vrai qu'on peut se transformer un peu à volonté, même si c'est un peu plus complexe que ça, déclara-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry. Comme tu l'as deviné, nous ne dépendons pas de la lune mais plutôt de notre colère, c'est elle qui enclenche notre transformation, en tout cas au début, et tant que nous ne sommes pas calmés, impossible de redevenir nous-même.

- Fascinant, murmura-t-il. La magie n'a pas de limite… Et vous pouvez vous transformer depuis toujours ?

- C'est dans nos gênes mais cela fait deux ans que les premières transformations ont commencé… Depuis l'installation des Cullen, dit-il avec un regard noir.

- Ah… dit Harry qui comprenait maintenant d'où venait la violente réaction de tout à l'heure.

- Ça ne te surprend pas que nos transformations soient liées à la présence des Cullen ? s'étonna Sam.

- Si tu le dis c'est que cela doit être vrai, je ne suis pas là pour te juger, répondit-il doucement. Je voulais juste comprendre ton comportement et celui de ton ami lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés sur la falaise…

- Je tiens à m'excuser à ce propos, murmura Sam. Mais lorsque nous avons senti leur odeur, nous pensions que tu étais un peu comme eux…

- Je comprends, dit-il en hochant la tête.

- Tu es étrange Harry, lui fit remarquer Sam.

Harry lui sourit avant de faire un léger mouvement de la main.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sens toujours l'odeur des Cullen sur moi ? s'enquit-il tranquillement.

Sam fronça les sourcils et après quelques secondes, lui fit signe que non.

- Comment est-ce possible ? lui demanda-t-il intrigué.

- C'est autant possible que les Cullen ne sont pas dangereux pour moi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Comment ? Comment nous connais-tu ? Tu devrais pouvoir te transformer en loup car personne n'est censé être au courant en dehors de la meute normalement…

- Je connais les loups ou même les vampires depuis que j'ai onze ans, l'un de mes parrains était ce qu'on peut appeler un vrai loup-garou… Je veux dire par là que ses transformations étaient contrôlées par la lune et qu'une fois loup, il était incontrôlable car son esprit s'effaçait complètement au profit de celui du loup… expliqua-t-il. Au matin, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit, il aurait pu mordre et contaminer quelqu'un, ou même le tuer qu'il ne s'en saurait même pas souvenu…

- Je croyais que ce n'était que des légendes, que ce genre de loup-garou n'existant que dans les histoires qu'on peut raconter aux enfants, murmura Emily.

- Malheureusement non, soupira Harry.

- Tu parles de lui au passé, remarqua soudain Sam.

- C'est parce qu'il est mort, tué pendant la guerre, lâcha-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus froid, les faisant sursauter.

- Quelle guerre ? s'étonna-t-il après avoir un murmuré un désolé.

Harry soupira de nouveau, il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix mais ne voyait pas trop par où commencer. Finalement il se lança, parlant d'où il venait, de la guerre et de pourquoi il était là.

- Quoi ? Tu as du sang de vampire en toi ? s'exclama Sam, presqu'avec colère alors qu'Harry avait enlevé son glamour.

- Je suis un sorcier Sam et nous vivons avec les créatures magiques comme les vampires ou les loups alors parfois il y a des croisements, déclara-t-il calmement. Tant que je ne serais pas mordu, je resterai ainsi, un simple humain ou plutôt sorcier, avec quelques capacités liées aux vampires comme ma peau blanche, la vue ou la capacité de mémorisation mais je reste mortel, mon cœur bat, je dors la nuit et je mange tout à fait normalement si ça peut te rassurer…

Sam ne répondit rien mais il sembla peser le pour et le contre.

- La vie est pleine de surprise, sourit Emily en caressant la main de Sam pour le détendre.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et Sam soupira, vaincu.

Il passa ensuite un moment à répondre à leurs questions et quand cela fut fait, il leur demanda de lui parler de la réserve et de la haine qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il parlait des Cullen, ou plutôt des vampires en général.

Sam lui raconta alors leurs légendes, que personne hormis les membres du conseil et de la meute ne prenait aux sérieux. Il aborda aussi le pacte qui existait entre sa tribu, les Quileutes, et les Cullen.

- Je comprends mieux, murmura Harry. Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, que vous n'avez pas voulu avoir cette capacité à vous transformer en loup mais c'était dans vos gène depuis des centaines d'années, tout comme ma condition de vampires l'est dans les miens, et ce depuis une époque où même les Cullen n'étaient pas nés… lui fit-il remarquer. Certes ils sont venus s'installer ici mais avez-vous eu le moindre problème depuis qu'ils viennent ici ? Et crois-tu qu'ils aient eu le choix, qu'ils aient voulu devenir des vampires ? Tu sais, rien que leur mode de vie montre ce qu'ils sont vraiment… termina-t-il doucement.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles, Emily le regardant avec un léger sourire et Sam le fixant, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Il faut que je sorte, souffla-t-il en partant en courant, faisant sursauter Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste parti réfléchir à tout ça dehors, sous sa forme de loup, le rassura Emily.

- Il peut vraiment communiquer avec les autres loups sous cette forme ? s'enquit-il curieusement.

- Oui.

- Et ils sont nombreux ?

- Huit depuis peu, répondit-elle. Sept garçons et une fille, ce qui fait poser beaucoup de questions puisque les légendes n'avaient jamais mentionné qu'une fille pouvait se transformer…

- La magie n'a pas de limite, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Tu es bien plus ouvert que la plupart des jeunes, bien plus tolérant aussi, lui dit-elle. D'après ce que tu nous as dit, tu as grandi bien trop vite mais malgré tout ce qui t'es arrivé, ton esprit est resté pur.

Harry rougit face aux paroles de la jeune femme, secouant légèrement la tête.

- J'ai vu bien trop d'injustice alors j'essaie juste de faire la part des choses, déclara-t-il. Et là, ce que je vois, c'est deux clans qui ne sont en rien responsable de leur situation et qui continuent à alimenter une haine qui n'a pas lieu d'être… Je suis même certain que vous pourriez vous entendre…

- Certains s'entendent déjà tu sais, lui apprit-elle. Seth, le plus jeune, apprécie beaucoup les Cullen, il lui arrive même de discuter avec l'un d'eux, rendant souvent furieuse une partie de la meute.

Harry discuta encore longuement avec Emily, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il constata la baisse de luminosité qu'il se rendit compte que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

Il remercia alors la jeune femme, lui laissant son numéro de portable et lui disant de saluer Sam de sa part. Il sortit ensuite de la maison et transplana directement chez lui, caché entre le mur de la maison et un arbre. Il arriva directement dans son salon, songeant que sa journée avait été bien plus intéressante que n'importe quelle journée de cours.

Ce n'est qu'en s'installant dans son canapé qu'il se décida à regarder son portable. Le nombre de nouveaux messages le fit d'ailleurs grimacer.

* * *

><p><em>Edward, 7h57 : Où comptes-tu donc aller ? Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis et donnes des nouvelles avant ce soir…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Edward, 12h01 : Pas de nouvelles de la matinée, j'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé… Réponds dès que tu peux…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Rosalie, 12h33 : Edward devient pénible, envoie-lui un message Harry !<em>

* * *

><p><em>Emmett, 12h47 : Pour le bien de tous, grouille-toi de répondre Harry ! Edward s'inquiète (trop), tapant sur les nerfs de Rosalie, ce qui m'oblige à la calmer (dois-je te préciser qu'une Rosalie énervée est très dangereux ?). Jasper est à deux doigts d'intervenir mais en attendant, il est lui aussi désagréable alors qu'Alice semble s'amuser de la situation… Alors stp Harry, donne des nouvelles !<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jasper, 17h17 : Sois gentil Harry, ne m'oblige pas à endurer l'inquiétude d'Edward plus longtemps, donne des nouvelles !<em>

* * *

><p><em>Edward, 17h29 : La journée se termine Harry, je commence réellement à m'inquiéter…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alice, 17h54 : Je sais qu'Edward s'inquiète pour rien (il t'a dit qu'il a été jusqu'à chez toi pour chercher une trace ce midi ?) mais c'est dans sa nature alors ne joue pas trop longtemps avec ses nerfs (d'ailleurs pour information, il risque de débarquer chez toi dès que tu vas refaire surface). J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta journée, à demain Harry !<em>

* * *

><p>Là il avait un problème, Edward allait vraiment être furieux contre lui.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Harry, 18h54 : Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter et que je ne donnerais pas de nouvelles avant d'être rentré ! Tout va bien, je me suis baladé toute la journée, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air ! Ne t'inquiète pas autant Edward, je sais prendre soin de moi, je l'ai toujours fait… S'il te plait, ne débarque pas chez moi, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir. On se voit demain. Bonne soirée !<em>

* * *

><p>Il envoya aussi un message à Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Harry, 18h55 : Désolé de vous avoir fait endurer l'inquiétude d'Edward toute la journée mais j'avais prévenu que je n'écrirais pas avant d'être rentré… J'ai dit à Edward de ne pas venir ce soir, si jamais, si vous pouviez le retenir, ça m'arrangerai… Je vous dis à demain, et encore désolé ! Bonne soirée à tous !<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alice, 18h59 : Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ce n'est pas la première fois, et surement pas la dernière qu'Edward s'inquiète pour rien. On a réussi à le convaincre de ne pas venir te voir, mais c'était limite… Bonne soirée à toi et à demain !<em>

* * *

><p>Harry sourit, il allait pouvoir finir de réfléchir tranquillement à tout ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. De plus, il ne restait que deux jours de cours, ensuite, il pourrait profiter des vacances pour se reposer vraiment, son dernier épuisement magique l'ayant fortement affaibli.<p>

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le lendemain, Harry partit de bonne heure, voulant arriver avant les Cullen au lycée. Une fois garé, il fit un passage à son casier avant d'aller les attendre dehors, discutant quelques minutes avec Simon. Il appréciait vraiment le jeune homme, il était bien le seul chez qui il sentait une véritable préoccupation à propos de son état de santé et non un besoin de satisfaire sa curiosité ou l'envie de faire courir des ragots.

Simon était à peine partit qu'il vit la Volvo d'Edward entrer sur le parking, sentant aussitôt une légère appréhension face à la future réaction d'Edward. Il s'approcha lentement de leur voiture alors qu'Alice sautillait jusqu'à lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas fâché, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille en le serrant dans ses bras.

Harry lui sourit lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui avec un petit clin d'œil. Il salua ensuite Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper, Edward restant légèrement en retrait.

Alors qu'ils partaient tous les quatre rejoindre leurs salles de classe, Harry se tourna vers Edward, croisant enfin son regard.

- Je me suis réellement inquiété Harry, attaqua-t-il aussitôt.

- Je sais et je suis désolé, soupira-t-il. Mais je t'avais prévenu le matin…

- Peut-être, mais qui sait sur qui tu aurais pu tomber…

- Je sais me défendre Edward, lui rappela-t-il alors qu'ils avançaient jusqu'à leur salle d'anglais. Et puis, sur qui veux-tu que je tombe à part des promeneurs ou des Quileutes ?

- Tu les as vus ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui et alors ?

- Ils sont…

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont dangereux ! le coupa-t-il sèchement. Tu connais ma condition alors je ne veux pas encore débattre à ce sujet !

- Justement, tu es à moitié comme nous et… tenta-t-il.

- Et ça ne change rien ! l'interrompit-il de nouveau. J'ai parlé avec l'alpha et il m'a accepté ainsi !

- Tu es vraiment têtu, grogna-t-il finalement alors qu'ils s'installaient à leurs places au fond de la salle.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a déjà dit, murmura-t-il avec un fin sourire.

Edward secoua légèrement la tête, étirant un peu plus le sourire du plus jeune.

A 10h, Edward et lui se séparèrent, ayant chacun un cours différent, il ne le retrouva donc qu'à midi avec le reste de la fratrie.

- Est-ce ta discussion de ce matin avec Edward qui te met de si bonne humeur Harry ? s'enquit Jasper avec un sourire malicieux.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue avant d'attaquer son repas, son estomac gargouillant férocement depuis un moment déjà.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi bien, surtout qu'il avait tous ses cours avec Simon.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le soir et qu'il découvrit un mot de Severus l'invitant à venir passer noël avec lui dans son manoir de France, il se dit que la journée ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer. Il s'empressa de lui envoyer sa réponse positive par cheminée, plus qu'impatient de passer toute une semaine en sa compagnie.

Le lendemain au lycée, il régnait une grande agitation du fait du bal de noël qui allait avoir lieu le soir même dans le gymnase.

Les jumelles détournèrent brusquement la tête en le voyant après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, n'ayant toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il n'irait pas avec l'une d'elle au bal.

Cependant, même cela n'entama pas sa bonne humeur, le plus important étant qu'il allait retrouver Severus dès ce soir.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en arrivant près des Cullen.

- Harry ! Que nous vaut cet entrain inhabituel ce matin ? s'enquit Rosalie.

- Je pars en France ce soir ! Severus m'a invité à passer noël avec lui, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tu pars combien de temps ? l'interrogea Edward.

- Une bonne semaine, Severus doit ensuite retourner à Poudlard pour que d'autres professeurs puissent prendre une semaine de vacances.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu peux passer le 31 avec nous ! s'exclama Alice en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette proposition.

- T'as intérêt d'être là Harry ! lui dit Emmett alors que la cloche sonnait le début des cours.

- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez alors c'est avec plaisir que je viendrais, murmura-t-il timidement.

- On le veut vraiment Harry, n'en doute pas, le rassura Edward alors qu'ils se séparaient pour rejoindre leurs cours.

Harry rejoignit donc son cours d'espagnol en compagnie d'Alice, sa bonne humeur ayant encore augmenté avec la proposition des Cullen.

Il était cependant tellement pressé de revoir Severus que la journée lui parut interminable, son état amusant grandement les vampires lors de la pause de midi.

- Je peux vous demander un service pour cette semaine ? s'enquit-il d'une petite voix alors qu'ils discutaient sur le parking.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit aussitôt Alice.

- Hedwige, ma chouette, va rester ici, j'aimerais savoir si je peux l'envoyer chez vous pour qu'elle ait un peu de compagnie…

- On s'occupera d'elle avec plaisir, sourit Edward.

- A-t-elle besoin de quelque chose de spécifique ? lui demanda Rosalie.

- Non, juste un peu de compagnie, elle saura vous le faire comprendre, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et un coin tranquille mais elle le trouvera toute seule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en occupera bien, le rassura Jasper, sentant la légère anxiété du jeune sorcier sur le fait de laisser sa chouette ici.

- Merci, leur dit-il avec reconnaissance.

- Aller file, va le rejoindre ! s'exclama Edward en lui ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux avant qu'il ne mette son casque.

Harry leur fit un dernier sourire avant d'abattre sa visière et d'enfourcher sa moto.

- Bonnes vacances ! leur cria-t-il avant de faire gronder le moteur et de s'en aller.

Il rentra à vive allure, sentant l'habituelle monté d'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Une fois arrivée, il se dépêcha de se préparer un sac et écrivit un mot à l'attention des Cullen.

- Viens voir Hedwige, murmura-t-il en lui tendant son bras pour qu'elle s'y pose. Je pars pour quelques jours, continua-t-il en la caressant. J'aimerais que tu ailles chez les Cullen pour qu'ils s'occupent de toi pendant ce temps-là, est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

Hedwige lui mordilla affectueusement les doigts, montrant ainsi son accord.

- Tu leur donneras ça, d'accord ? lui dit-il en lui accrochant le message à sa patte.

Il ouvrit ensuite une fenêtre et après une dernière caresse, Hedwige s'envola.

Il fit ensuite une dernière fois chaque pièce afin d'être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié.

Une fois certain d'avoir tout pris, il revint au salon afin d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Il pensa à garder les yeux et la bouche fermés mais son arrivée fut tout aussi catastrophique que ses autres voyages en cheminée.

- Penses-tu réussir une arrivée un jour Harry ? s'enquit avec amusement la personne qui l'avait réceptionnée.

- Severus ! s'exclama-t-il en refermant ses bras autour de lui pour l'étreindre fortement.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-il en s'écartant pour l'observer.

- Mieux. Non vraiment Severus, c'est vrai, rajouta-t-il en voyant son haussement de sourcil.

- Dois-je te rappeler comment je t'ai vu il y a un peu plus d'une semaine ? l'interrogea-t-il, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais bien mais ça va mieux, ma magie s'est régénérée et j'ai été de bonne humeur depuis, donc pas de nouvelles pertes de contrôle.

Severus lui lança un regard perçant avant d'hocher légèrement la tête.

- Je veux avant tout que tu te reposes cette semaine, ta magie me semble encore instable, lui dit-il finalement.

- C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, je suis encore fatigué depuis ce dernier incident, admit-il. Maintenant que tout ça est dit, je veux juste profiter de cette semaine avec toi parce que tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il en retournant l'enlacer.

Il sentit Severus soupirer doucement avant de refermer ses bras autour de lui.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Harry, l'entendit-il chuchoter à son oreille.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je vous dis à ce weekend et cette fois, je publierai dimanche car samedi je serai sur la route ;)<p>

Joyeux Noël à tous !


	10. Chapter 10 : Noël

Bonsoir à tous !

Je ne vous cache pas que vous avez failli ne pas avoir ce chapitre, mon ordi ayant décidé de ne plus fonctionner il y a deux jours, une restauration de mon système à sauver ma publication du jour^^

Enfin le voilà et je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10 : Noël<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry reprit rapidement ses petites habitudes dans le manoir et tomba dès le lendemain matin sur Dobby.<p>

- Dobby ! s'exclama-t-il ravi. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Harry Potter ! Dobby est content de vous revoir ! déclara-t-il de sa voix aigüe. Dobby vit ici et s'occupe du manoir de Monsieur Rogue car Dobby ne voulait pas retourner travailler pour le méchant professeur Dumbledore ! Monsieur Rogue a alors proposé à Dobby de travailler pour lui et Dobby a accepté, lui expliqua-t-il joyeusement.

- Et bien je suis content de te savoir ici Dobby, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Il discuta encore quelques minutes avec lui avant de rejoindre Severus dans la salle à manger.

- Bonjour Severus, sourit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, lui répondit-il en l'observant.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il agacé en voyant qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Comment sont tes nuits Harry ? Dors-tu mieux que cet été ?

Harry soupira, il ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher.

- Je fais toujours des cauchemars, admit-il. Et même quand je fais des nuits complètes, ce qui est rare, je n'ai jamais l'impression d'être reposé…

- C'est ce qui me semblait, je vais réfléchir à une potion pour t'aider, tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer… La famille de vampire t'aide-t-elle ? s'enquit-il.

- Énormément, répondit-il avec un sourire. Ils m'apportent beaucoup, ils m'ont accepté parmi eux et veillent constamment sur moi… Carlisle a passé la semaine à mon chevet tu sais, il a pris des jours de congé juste pour moi, murmura-t-il. Et Jasper… Je crois que c'est vraiment celui qui me comprend le mieux, que ce soit grâce à sa capacité à ressentir les émotions des autres que parce qu'il a lui aussi vécu une guerre… Lorsque ma colère est trop forte, il lui est arrivé de me calmé, souvent contre mon gré d'ailleurs, soupira-t-il.

- Je suis vraiment plus tranquille depuis que tu les as rencontré, lui avoua-t-il. Tu as encore besoin de temps mais leur présence te fait avancer plus rapidement, même si le chemin est encore long…

- Savais-tu qu'il existait une autre sorte de loup-garou ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir hoché la tête. Des hommes dont la transformation est en fait comparable aux animagi… Ils habitent sur la côte et entre les Cullen et eux, il y a une haine qui existe depuis de nombreuses années. Ils peuvent se transformer à volonté, mais lorsqu'ils sont en colère, ils peuvent difficilement se maitriser et la transformation s'effectue qu'ils le veuillent ou non, résuma-t-il rapidement.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, dit-il lentement.

Harry lui parla alors longuement des Quileutes, Severus trouvant leur capacité à se transformer très intéressante.

Deux jours après son arrivée, il se décida à questionner Severus sur Dumbledore.

- Que manigance Dumbledore ? attaqua-t-il aussitôt. Y a-t-il du nouveau ?

- Il te recherche toujours Harry, il ne croit pas à ce que racontent les journaux, soupira-t-il en posant le journal qu'il lisait.

- Et que disent les journaux ?

- Que tu es mort, ils spéculent sur la façon mais tous parlent de ton décès… Dumbledore a lui déclaré que tant que ton corps n'avait pas été retrouvé, il ne fallait pas perdre espoir…

- Vieux fou, pesta-t-il. Il espère juste être celui qui me donnera la mort ! Et d'ailleurs, que pense-t-il ?

Severus l'observa quelques minutes, une lueur d'inquiétudes brillant au fond de son regard.

- Severus ? le pressa Harry.

- Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses en ce moment, admit-il. Dumbledore est maintenant persuadé que tu as quitté le pays…

- Ah…

- Harry, je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit que ce manoir est strictement introuvable. Les différents sorts que j'ai posés interdisant l'accès à toute personne autre que toi et moi, poursuivit-il. Même s'il connaissait l'existence de ce lieu, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas, Dumbledore ne pourrait même pas le localiser.

- Je sais tout ça Severus, lui dit-il avec un fin sourire. Je sais aussi que tu as laissé un portoloin d'urgence aux Cullen…

- Oui, en cas de problèmes, ils seraient les seuls à pouvoir pénétrer les défenses du manoir, sourit-il. Mais si je te rappelle tout ça, c'est parce que je veux que tu me promettes de venir ici à la moindre menace, et qu'importe si tu n'as pas le temps de masquer tes traces à Forks.

- Ils ne trouveront rien de moi là-bas Severus, je prends mes précautions dans les lieux où je vais et ma maison est maintenant équipée de sorts semblables à ceux que tu as posé ici, lui apprit-il.

- Au moins tu as retiré quelque chose de ce que je t'ai appris, déclara-t-il soudain plus détendu.

- Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis parfaitement conscient d'être recherché… Où me cherche-t-il d'ailleurs ?

- En Europe pour le moment… Il a commencé par la France mais il s'est vite écarté vers l'Est, pour lui tu serais là-bas et aurais rejoint des groupes de loups garous qui sont très nombreux dans cette partie d'Europe…

- Pourquoi serais-je là-bas ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Parce que Lupin a vécu là-bas et comme pour lui tu faisais partie de sa meute, ces groupes t'aurais protégé car il était relié à l'une des meutes de là-bas, déclara-t-il doucement, ayant vu la peine d'Harry à la mention de son défunt parrain.

- C'est vrai, murmura-t-il. Remus m'en avait parlé… Dumbledore oublie cependant un détail, je refuse de me cacher dans une meute, j'ai toujours voulu être libre et avoir le choix de ce que je veux faire de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix qui avait retrouvé son assurance.

- Ne te plains pas qu'il ne te connaisse pas si bien qu'il le dit, au moins tu es tranquille pour l'instant…

- Pour l'instant oui, répéta-t-il en échangeant un regard entendu avec Severus.

Severus ne rajouta rien, ils savaient très bien tous deux qu'un jour Harry sera découvert, qu'il ne pourra pas rester à Forks indéfiniment à passer inaperçu et qu'il devra faire face à son passé. Severus espérait cependant que cela serait dans le plus longtemps possible afin de laisser à Harry le temps de se reconstruire psychologiquement.

Ce sujet ne fut ensuite plus abordé et Harry profita pleinement de son séjour avec Severus. Il s'amusa à concocter des potions digne des jumeaux Weasley sous le regard mi-amusé mi-exaspéré de Severus.

Le maître des potions avait lui créé des potions plus utiles dont une qui était un dérivé de la potion de sommeil sans rêve, bien trop addictive pour qu'il puisse la prescrire à Harry, qui allait lui permettre de passer des nuits reposantes et non plus entrecoupées de cauchemars.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le mercredi 24 décembre au matin, Harry s'était glissé dans la cuisine où Dobby était déjà occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Harry Potter ! Monsieur ! couina-t-il dès qu'il le vit.

- Salut Dobby, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. J'ai un service à te demander pour ce soir.

- Tout ce que vous voulez Monsieur !

- J'aimerais confectionner une partie du diner avec toi cet après-midi, je t'ai préparé une liste des ingrédients et ce que je souhaiterais pour ce soir, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Cuisiner avec moi ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plus aigüe que jamais. Mais Monsieur, ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça !

- J'aime cuisiner Dobby, et ça me ferait très plaisir de faire ça avec toi.

- Et bien… Bien, Dobby ira se procurer ce qu'il faut, céda-t-il en tendant sa main pour récupérer le papier d'Harry.

- Merci Dobby, mais pas un mot à Severus, je veux que ce soit une surprise, l'avertit-il.

- Bien Monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Merci ! A tout à l'heure Dobby ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Harry passa ensuite une grande partie de la matinée dehors, assis au sommet des falaises à regarder les vagues se fracasser dessus. Il faut dire que le manoir se trouvait à moins de trois cent mètres des falaises et que le terrain appartenant à Severus s'étendait sur un peu plus d'un hectare. Harry songea que Severus avait dû passer énormément de temps à poser toutes les protections sur une surface aussi grande.

- Il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner Harry, déclara Severus en arrivant, le faisant sursauter.

- Severus ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, souffla-t-il.

- J'ai bien vu, répondit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Harry lui tira la langue et partit en courant, s'arrêtant une trentaine de mètre plus loin pour attendre Severus.

- Gamin, murmura-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avec le vent.

Après le déjeuner, Harry s'assura que le maître des potions était dans son labo avant de se glisser dans la cuisine où Dobby l'attendait.

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes ensemble, ils se mirent tous deux au travail. Harry avait en effet composé un menu assez long, il ne fallait donc pas qu'ils perdent de temps.

Harry ne sortit de la cuisine que vers 18h afin de rejoindre sa chambre pour se préparer. Une heure plus tard, ne voyant toujours pas Severus, il alla le chercher au labo.

- Severus, murmura-t-il en entrant après avoir frappé à la porte. Il est 19h…

- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il. Très bien j'arrive, attends-moi au salon le temps que je prenne une douche.

Harry opina et s'en alla préparer un petit apéro en l'attendant. Il demanda à Dobby d'amener les toasts qu'ils avaient faits cet après-midi ainsi que le cocktail, espérant que cela plairait à Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que…? s'étonna Severus en entrant dans la pièce une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

- Surprise, sourit-il.

- C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

- Avec Dobby oui, répondit-il.

Severus sourit, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus et ils installèrent autour de la table basse devant la cheminée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé l'apéro, ils passèrent dans la salle à manger où Dobby leur avait servi l'entrée qui était composé de saumon fumé et de foie gras. Ensuite, ils eurent du magret accompagné d'une sauce à l'orange et de pommes dauphines maison.

- C'est excellent Harry, le complimenta Severus.

- Merci, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant cuisiné, j'espérais ne pas avoir perdu la main, s'amusa-t-il. Mais Dobby m'a beaucoup aidé, sans lui ça n'aurait jamais été prêt.

- D'où t'es venu cette idée de menu ? s'enquit-il.

- J'ai fait des recherches, je savais déjà que je voulais te faire du canard, je sais que tu adores ça, après, j'ai un peu farfouillé sur le net pour trouver quoi faire avec, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Harry vit dans le regard de Severus que ça lui faisait réellement plaisir, plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Il était habitué de toute façon, Severus ne montrait jamais beaucoup d'émotions mais avec le temps, Harry avait appris à décrypter ses moindres regards.

- Alors, que vas-tu faire pour le 31 Harry ? l'interrogea Severus.

- Je serais chez les Cullen, ils m'ont invité dès que je leur ai dit que je faisais uniquement Noël avec toi, sourit-il. Qui sera à Poudlard avec toi ?

- Albus, Minerva, Pomona et Filius, répondit-il.

- Tous les directeurs de maison ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Albus veut établir de nouvelles règles, marmonna-t-il On va subir des réunions une grande partie de la semaine…

- Fort sympathique, dit-il légèrement amusé.

- Ça va l'être beaucoup moins pour les élèves à la rentrée, soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Que veut-il faire ?

- Mettre en place des fouilles des malles, un contrôle plus important du courrier qui va entrer et sortir de l'école… Il devient complètement parano, grogna-t-il.

- Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ma disparition, soupira Harry.

- Ne te sens pas coupable, tu as fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi alors arrête de penser aux autres et continue de te préoccuper uniquement de toi, lui rappela-t-il. Tu as assez à faire…

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois mais sourit tout de même aux paroles de Severus car il savait qu'il avait raison.

Dobby leur apporta finalement le dessert, une bûche chocolat-café.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai faite par contre, c'est Dobby. J'ai du mal avec les pâtisseries, je préfère cuisiner les plats, admit-il.

- Et tu les réussis remarquablement bien, déclara-t-il, le faisant rougir légèrement.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés de manger, ils retournèrent au salon afin d'attendre minuit tout en dégustant un digestif.

Une fois minuit passé, ils s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux. Harry offrit à Severus un livre très rare sur les potions qu'il avait déniché aux Etats-Unis lorsqu'il avait été visiter les allées sorcières. De son côté, Severus lui avait acheté une magnifique cape d'hiver qui avait la particularité de se transformer en blouson moldu tout en gardant ses propriétés magiques.

Après cela, ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter avant de se décider à aller se coucher.

- Severus, sais-tu si Ron et Hermione sont rentrés chez eux pour les vacances ? s'enquit Harry deux jours après Noël.

- Oui, ils sont retournés chacun dans leur famille respective, répondit-il. Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- J'aimerais me rendre à Pré-au-Lard et leur envoyer un cadeau depuis la poste, admit-il.

- C'est dangereux Harry…

- Un peu de polynectar, je transplane et…

- Non ! le coupa-t-il. Ne transplane plus jamais en Angleterre !

- Pourquoi Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as caché ? le questionna-t-il sur un ton un peu plus sec.

- Si tu transplane là-bas, Dumbledore saura aussitôt où tu es et il te tombera dessus, lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Pardon ?

- Le sortilège de Revel, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Mais c'est un sortilège pour les bannis ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Ça permet de savoir si une personne non autorisée revient quelque part !

- Il te recherche Harry, et tant qu'il ne t'aura pas retrouvé, il déploiera tous les moyens possibles…

- Comment les gens du ministère ont-ils pu le laisser faire ? demanda-t-il furieux.

- Il les a convaincu qu'il était celui qui te connaissais le mieux et qu'il était donc le plus à même de te retrouver et vu que cet imbécile de Fudge est dans le plan de Dumbledore depuis le début, il lui laisse carte blanche… grogna-t-il. Pour mettre en place ce sortilège, il a juste dit que, si ça se trouve quelqu'un t'avais lancé un imperium et que si jamais tu revenais, il saurait tout de suite où aller pour t'aider…

- Donc en plaçant ce sortilège, il s'est aussi assuré que je n'étais plus en Angleterre, cracha-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'il me cherche ailleurs ! Je ne peux même plus retourner dans mon propre pays !

Severus opina mais ne rajouta rien.

- Y a-t-il une poste magique pas loin ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Oui, sur l'allée du Vent qui se trouve près de Brest, on ira tout à l'heure si tu le souhaites mais sous polynectar, que ce soit toi ou moi, je ne veux pas prendre de risque, le prévint-il.

- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire.

Comme Severus lui avait dit, ils se rendirent sur l'allée du Vent l'après-midi même, chacun soigneusement caché avec du polynectar ainsi qu'un sort camouflant leur identité magique.

Harry envoya donc à ses deux amis un livre sur l'occlumancie, accompagné d'un petit mot.

_Le contrôle de ses pensées est indispensable, il permet au manipulateur de se faire prendre à son propre jeu et de cacher ses plus sombres secrets à quiconque tenterait de les percer…_

_A vous de jouer…_

Harry ne signa pas, il savait que ses amis reconnaitraient son écriture. Il comptait ensuite sur Hermione pour lire entre les lignes afin de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus communiquer tant qu'ils ne maitriseraient pas tous deux l'occlumancie.

- Ton message n'est pas très explicite, on dirait une sorte de devinette, lui fit remarquer Severus.

- Je sais, je n'ai pas envie d'exprimer clairement le fond de ma pensée et puis, je suis certain qu'Hermione comprendra, sourit-il en finissant d'accrocher ses cadeaux ainsi que les messages aux pattes de deux hiboux. Tu me tiendras au courant de leur avancé d'ailleurs ? s'enquit-il.

- Si tu veux, répondit-il.

- Merci.

Une fois les hiboux partis, Severus fit visiter l'allée à Harry. Il l'emmena bien évidemment à l'apothicaire où ils achetèrent tous deux des ingrédients pour les potions. Ensuite, Severus le guida jusqu'au magasin d'art où Harry put acheter tout ce qui lui fallait pour ses dessins.

Ils passèrent un agréable après-midi à se balader sur l'allée avant de s'écarter un peu plus sur la côte afin de pouvoir discuter plus librement.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Les quelques jours restant passèrent bien trop vite au goût d'Harry et il fut temps pour lui de rentrer à Forks, Severus devant retourner à Poudlard. De plus, avec les nouvelles règles que Dumbledore allaient instaurer à Poudlard, Harry ne savait pas quand il allait pouvoir revoir, ou même avoir des nouvelles, de Severus.

Sa nostalgie fut cependant balayée par tous les messages qu'il trouva sur son portable en arrivant chez lui. En effet, bien que sachant qu'il n'avait pas son portable avec lui, les Cullen lui avaient régulièrement envoyé des textos durant la semaine. A sa plus grande surprise, il en trouva aussi un d'Emily datant du 26 décembre.

* * *

><p><em>Emily, 15h17 : Salut Harry, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Dis-moi, aurais-tu un moment pour venir à la réserve ? Sam aimerait te revoir et te faire rencontrer le reste de la meute. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël, à bientôt. Emily.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry répondit d'abord aux Cullen puis à Emily, lui signifiant sa disponibilité dès à présent. Il n'eut même pas le temps de poser son portable qu'Alice lui avait déjà renvoyé un message, l'invitant à passer chez eux dès maintenant. C'est donc légèrement amusé par la rapidité de la vampire qu'il alla s'équiper, avant de se diriger au garage où se trouvait sa moto.<p>

Sur la route, il dut bien admettre que ça lui avait manqué et il fut ravi de sentir de nouveau l'adrénaline s'infiltrer en lui.

Lorsqu'il se gara devant chez les Cullen, Alice l'attendait de pied ferme sur le perron, trépignant d'impatience.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant jusqu'à lui pour l'étreindre aussitôt son casque enlevé.

- Laisse-le donc respirer Alice ! la réprimanda gentiment Esmé en sortant.

- Salut Alice, bonjour Esmé, sourit-il une fois libéré des bras de la première.

- Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? s'enquit Esmé.

- Oui excellente bien que trop courte, répondit-il doucement.

Esmé lui sourit, l'invitant à entrer, le reste de la famille l'attendant au salon. Rapidement, chacun vint le saluer et il se retrouva assis sur le canapé entre Jasper et Rosalie, racontant la semaine qu'il venait de passer. Son récit fut cependant interrompu par un hululement qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

- Tu as une chouette vraiment très intelligente, déclara Carlisle alors qu'Hedwige venait se poser sur les genoux d'Harry.

- Tout s'est bien passé avec elle ? leur demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet après avoir hoché la tête aux paroles du patriarche.

- Très bien, le rassura Edward.

Harry sourit, ne cessant de caresser Hedwige, tout en écoutant les autres qui se mettaient à discuter autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, la nuit été déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Il resta d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes à contempler le manteau neigeux qui luisait sous l'intensité de la lune et du ciel étoilé.

* * *

><p>A mercredi ! :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 : La Meute

Bonjour !

Voilà sans plus attendre la rencontre avec la meute, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Et surtout, encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 11 : La Meute<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry se rendit à la réserve, Emily l'ayant invité pour 14h.<p>

- Salut Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies pu venir !

- Je suis content de te revoir aussi, sourit-il.

- Entre, Sam ne va pas tarder, il est parti chercher les autres, lui dit-elle.

En effet, à peine dix minutes plus tard, Sam entrait en compagnie d'une jeune femme et de six grands gaillards.

- Salut Harry, déclara Sam en lui serrant la main. Voici Leah, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, et Seth. Les gars, voici donc Harry.

- C'est marrant, avec vos pensées, je l'imaginais plus grand, s'amusa celui qui devait être Embry s'il se souvenait bien.

- C'est vous qui n'êtes pas dans la norme, répliqua-t-il, entrant dans le jeu du métis, déclenchant les rires de certains.

- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un avec du répondant ! s'exclama Paul, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Harry.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais avoir peur de vous ? leur demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil dans une imitation parfaite de Severus.

- Tu devrais, lâcha froidement Leah.

- J'en ai vu d'autres, répondit-il avec lassitude, s'attirant des regards interrogateurs.

- C'est vrai que tu fréquentes les buveurs de sang et que tu en es en partie un ? l'interrogea sèchement Jacob.

- Oui et alors ? répondit-il sur un ton dangereusement bas.

- Cool ! s'exclama Seth avant que Jacob ne puisse répondre. Je discute souvent avec Edward, il est super sympa !

- Seth ! gronda Leah.

- Arrête d'être rabat-joie Leah ! riposta-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Stop les frangins ! les coupa Sam avec un soupire, amusant le reste du groupe.

Harry en déduisit que ces querelles devaient être fréquentes, lassant l'alpha de la meute. Pour couper court à toute riposte, Emily arriva avec deux assiettes remplies de gâteaux qu'elle venait juste de sortir du four. Comme si c'était le signal qu'elle attendait, la meute alla s'installer au salon tandis que Sam ramenait des jus de fruits.

Harry resta alors un peu en retrait, accoudé au bar afin de les observer. Il ne resta cependant pas seul bien longtemps car Seth vint le voir.

- Désolé pour ma sœur, elle a du mal à accepter la transformation, déclara-t-il en lui tendant des cookies.

- Merci, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura-t-il. Je pense que n'importe qui serait déboussolé si ce genre de chose lui arrivait.

- Personnellement, je trouve ça plutôt cool, déclara-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Chacun vit ça différemment, dit-il doucement. Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu Seth ?

- Je suis le plus jeune, je suis né en 1982 donc j'ai 15 ans, soupira-t-il.

- Et quel âge ont les autres ?

- La plupart, c'est-à-dire Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared et Paul ont 17 ans. Ma sœur et Sam ont 21 ans et Emily a 25 ans, répondit-il. Et toi Harry, quel âge as-tu ?

- 17 ans, comme la plupart d'entre vous d'après ce que tu me dis, sourit-il. Et comment en es-tu arrivé à sympathiser avec Edward ?

- On s'est retrouvé au niveau de la frontière de nos territoires respectifs un soir, je m'étais déjà transformé donc je connaissais sa condition de vampire mais j'ai eu envie de discuter. Il a paru surpris mais il a bien voulu parler un peu avec moi, se souvint-il avec un sourire. Depuis, on discute dès qu'on se croise, ça rend ma sœur complètement dingue parfois mais je m'en fiche, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal… Cette haine qui existe, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait continuer, elle ne nous concerne pas !

- N'est-ce pas leur présence qui déclenche votre transformation ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Si bien sûr, mais c'est de toute façon en nous, je veux dire c'est génétique donc n'importe quel vampire aurait très bien pu passer par là et déclencher notre transformation, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Au moins, ils sont végétariens, il n'y a donc pas de risque pour les habitants…

Harry sourit aux paroles du plus jeune, enfin un qui réfléchissait un peu sur la situation. Seth était aussi très curieux sur le monde magique et il lui posa donc de nombreuses questions, notamment sur sa condition de demi-vampire. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que ceux étant assis au salon les écoutaient.

Finalement, Harry discuta un peu avec tout le monde. Sam lui expliqua longuement le phénomène d'imprégnation et Harry comprit mieux ce qui l'unissait à Emily, c'était en quelque sorte son âme sœur, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble.

Harry remarqua vite que Seth et Jared étaient les deux plaisantins de la meute, toujours à raconter des blagues et faire des âneries juste pour faire rire les autres, parfois au grand désespoir de Sam. Jacob, Quil et Embry semblaient très proches, lui rappelant Hermione, Ron et lui-même lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Paul avait le caractère le plus emporté, sa colère pouvant monter très rapidement et d'après ce qu'il avait vu, seul Sam arrivait à le canaliser. Harry comprit vite que c'était dû à sa condition d'alpha. Enfin, il y avait Leah et Harry ne savait que penser. Elle semblait tout le temps sur ses gardes et pas franchement de joyeuse compagnie. Seth lui avait alors expliqué discrètement que Leah et Sam avaient été ensemble avant que celui-ci ne se transforme. Après sa transformation, il s'était imprégné d'Emily, qui était en fait la cousine de Leah, et il s'en était voulu car il avait blessé Leah.

- Elle commence à s'en remettre maintenant qu'elle a compris, murmura-t-il. Au final, sa transformation a eu du bon car elle a enfin pu comprendre pourquoi Sam et elle se sont séparés, avec l'histoire de l'imprégnation… Mais bon, elle avait déjà un foutu caractère avant et ça n'a pas vraiment aidé cette histoire…

- Tu sais, chacun à ses blessures, la vie n'est pas toujours facile et il faut parfois un peu de temps pour surmonter certaines épreuves, lui dit Harry sur un ton empli de sagesse.

- Tu es étrange Harry, lui dit-il remarquer.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il amusé bien que se doutant un peu de la réponse.

- Et bien, tu me dis que tu as 17 ans mais ton comportement est celui de quelqu'un de bien plus vieux, déclara-t-il.

- Tu es jeune Seth, et ta vie a été simple jusqu'à ta transformation… Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit par rapport au monde magique, ce que j'ai dit à Sam et que tu as sûrement entendu dans son esprit… répondit-il doucement. Ce sont les épreuves que tu traverses qui font de toi ce que tu es, n'oublie jamais ça…

Harry le laissa sur ces dernières paroles, allant rejoindre Emily dans la cuisine pour l'aider dans la confection d'une nouvelle tournée de gâteaux. Quand les gâteaux furent dans le four, Harry prévint Emily qu'il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air et il gagna le petit jardin se trouvant derrière la maison.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, l'ambiance qui régnait au sein de la meute avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il avait l'impression de faire face à une fratrie.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, appuyé contre un arbre et les yeux dans le vague.

- Je peux te parler ? l'interrogea soudain une voix, le faisant sursauter.

- Bien sûr Leah, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec mon frère, quand il t'a raconté mon histoire, déclara-t-elle. Non je ne lui en veux pas de te l'avoir dit, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Ce qui me surprend, c'est ta réaction… En général, j'entends que ce n'est rien, que je retrouverais quelqu'un et que ce n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescent…

- Chacun réagit différemment face aux évènements qu'il traverse Leah, lui dit-il doucement. Il n'y a pas de règles, ni de limites de temps… C'est un travail personnel, tes proches peuvent être là pour t'aider mais seul toi est capable de juger quand la page est définitivement tournée…

Leah l'observa longuement avant de lui demander :

- Tu en as bavé n'est-ce pas ?

Harry opina et elle poursuivit :

- Tu es plus jeune que moi et pourtant tu parles un peu comme les anciens de la réserve… Tu ne juges pas, tu nous as acceptés comme nous sommes malgré ta condition…

- Personne ne choisit ce qu'il est… Il faut juste réussir à faire de nos différences une force pour affronter les épreuves de la vie… Tu y arriveras Leah, maintenant que tu connais toute la vérité, tu dois prendre le temps de l'accepter et je sais à quel point c'est difficile… déclara-t-il doucement.

Leah hocha la tête, continuant de l'observer.

Harry sortit finalement un morceau de papier et un stylo de sa poche afin d'y inscrire son adresse ainsi que son numéro de téléphone.

- Si un jour tu veux discuter, ma porte t'est ouverte, dit-il en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

- Merci mais contrairement à mon frère, je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver face à des buveurs de sang pour l'instant, répondit-elle. Toi ça va, tu ne l'es pas vraiment, t'es juste un peu trop blanc mais tu ne sens pas mauvais…

- D'où mon numéro, préviens-moi et ils ne seront pas là si tu veux venir me voir… rétorqua-t-il légèrement amusé par ses dernières paroles.

Leah hocha la tête et glissa le papier dans sa poche.

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? s'enquit-elle. Je veux dire, on se connait à peine…

- Je sais ce que sais que de se battre contre des démons invisibles, murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers la maison, la laissant seule dehors.

A peine rentré, Harry se retrouva embarqué dans une nouvelle conversation par Jacob et Jared.

Avant de partir, Harry apprit finalement que Sam n'était pas le seul qui s'était imprégné, il y avait aussi Jared, avec une certaine Kim qui était dans sa classe, Quil, avec Claire la nièce d'Emily âgée de 2 ans, et Paul avec Rachel, la sœur de Jacob.

Lorsqu'il rentra enfin chez lui, l'ensemble de la meute avait récupéré son numéro de téléphone ainsi que son adresse et Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait de voir Seth débarquer un de ces jours.

Le lendemain matin, il modifia un peu ses sorts de protection pour que la meute puisse accéder à sa maison et l'après-midi, il eut la visite d'Edward.

- Salut, sourit-il en reculant pour le laisser entrer.

- Salut Harry, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Edward, c'est une mauvaise manie ça, mes cheveux n'ont pas besoin d'aide pour être décoiffés ! grogna-t-il en l'invitant à gagner le salon.

- C'est sympa chez toi, déclara-t-il après avoir rigolé à ses paroles.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'étais jamais entré, se rappela-t-il.

- Esmé m'en avait parlé, mais voir tes photos bouger, ça fait quand même bizarre, murmura-t-il. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée hier ?

- J'étais à la réserve, répondit-il tranquillement. J'ai rencontré toute la meute…

- Je suppose que c'était inévitable, soupira-t-il.

- Edward, je ne crains rien tu sais, ne t'inquiète pas autant, lui rappela-t-il gentiment. Et ils sont vraiment adorables, j'ai passé un très bon après-midi. Et puis tu connais Seth, il m'a parlé de toi…

- Oui, il est sympa ce gamin, au moins un qui a un peu de réflexion, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Comme quoi, loups et vampires pourraient très bien cohabiter, votre haine est vraiment puérile !

- On n'a rien contre eux, hormis qu'ils sentent mauvais…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se laissant tomber dans le canapé alors qu'Edward restait debout, l'observant attentivement.

- Arrête de me regarder ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'être passé au rayon X comme avec Severus, marmonna-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Edward pouffa doucement avant de lui demander :

- Comment vas-tu maintenant ?

- Mieux je suppose, murmura-t-il, comprenant ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. Vous m'apportez beaucoup tu sais, cela ne se voit peut-être pas mais vous m'aidez…

- Jasper dit que tu te sens bien parmi nous, que cela t'apaise un peu quand tu viens à la villa…

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant avec vous et cela me fait du bien d'être juste moi-même, avoua-t-il.

- D'ailleurs, demain on viendra te chercher et tu dors à la maison, le prévint-il.

- Et si je veux venir en moto et rentrer chez moi ? lui demanda-t-il amusé.

- Alors je te laisse te débrouiller avec Alice mais honnêtement, il ne vaut mieux pas la contrarier dans son organisation, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Un jour je vais l'étrangler, grommela-t-il. Est-ce qu'elle demande l'avis des gens parfois ?

- Ça lui arrive, rit-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas méchante, elle aime juste gérer l'organisation du début jusqu'à la fin. Ta chambre est déjà prête d'ailleurs.

Harry secoua la tête, Alice allait le rendre fou un de ces jours.

Edward et lui continuèrent de discuter une partie de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne sonne.

- Oui Alice ? répondit-il après avoir vérifié le numéro.

- Il est occupé Alice ! cria Harry au grand amusement d'Edward. Rappelle plus tard !

- Donne-moi dix minutes, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

- Tu dois partir je suppose n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

- Oui, on part chasser en famille, on ne rentrera que demain matin voire demain midi, répondit-il. C'est une sorte de tradition de fin d'année, on chasse dans la nuit du 30 au 31 ou dans la nuit du 31 au 1er suivant ce qu'on fait…

- Mais vu que je suis là, vous y allez cette nuit, finit-il à sa place.

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on avance notre nuit de chasse, le rassura-t-il.

- Aller file, Alice va m'en vouloir sinon, déclara-t-il après avoir hoché la tête.

- Je te tiens au courant pour demain mais je pense qu'on viendra te chercher vers 18h, lui dit-il.

- Pas de soucis, sourit-il en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

- A demain Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de partir en courant, sous les grommellements du plus jeune.

Edward était parti depuis à peine vingt minutes lorsque sa cheminée scintilla, signalant l'arrivée d'un message.

_Harry,_

_Je profite d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard organisée pour les élèves restés au château pour t'écrire rapidement._

_Tout se complique, Dumbledore contrôle toutes les entrées et sorties du château, je ne peux donc plus venir te voir car il m'est impossible d'utiliser la cheminée pour me rendre en France et de là, à chez toi comme je le faisais avant. Si je le faisais, Dumbledore saurait que je me rends à l'étranger, bien qu'il ne pourrait pas localiser la destination à cause des sortilèges de protection posés sur mon manoir. J'ai d'ailleurs supprimé la connexion entre la cheminée de mes appartements à Poudlard et celle de mon manoir._

_D'après le collier je dirais que tu vas bien mais j'espère que c'est réellement le cas…_

_Tu te doutes que je ne t'écris pas pour rien mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Harry, Dumbledore a lancé des recherches aux États-Unis depuis le début des vacances._

_Plus que jamais sois prudent et ne fais confiance à personne hormis tes vampires et tes loups._

_Au moindre problème, reviens en France._

_Ne réponds pas à ce message et dis à Carlisle de ne plus utiliser le parchemin._

_Je te recontacterai si je peux._

_Prends-soin de toi Harry,_

_Severus_

Harry se laissa tomber brutalement sur ses genoux, des tremblements incontrôlables agitant son corps.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Il sentit sa magie se manifester mais il s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle, il allait faire de sérieux dégâts si ce n'était pas le cas.

Après avoir passé près d'une demi-heure au sol, Harry se releva, récupéra son casque et son blouson et partit à pleine vitesse sur les routes, se fichant royalement qu'il soit déjà 20h et que la nuit soit tombée.

Plus de deux heures plus tard et 400 km avalés à plus ou moins 180 km/h, il était à Portland en train de faire le plein de sa moto. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas et reprit rapidement la route mais en sens inverse. Toujours à la même vitesse, il se retrouva plus de 400 km plus loin, non loin de la frontière canadienne à Bellingham. Là, il s'écarta un peu de la ville et alla trouver un coin tranquille en lisière de forêt. Il prit plusieurs minutes de pause, songeant qu'il avait plus de 450 km pour rentrer à Forks d'après son GPS sorcier qu'il ne quittait jamais lorsqu'il prenait la route.

Ces heures passées à rouler lui avait un peu changé les idées mais il savait qu'il allait devoir y refaire face une fois rentré.

Il rentra finalement chez lui un peu avant 3h du matin, après quelques frayeurs du fait de la neige qui s'était mise à tomber, rendant la route très glissante et plus dangereuse, surtout à la vitesse à laquelle il roulait.

Épuisé, il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller pour ne se réveiller qu'à 10h, ce qui était un exploit pour lui.

Lorsqu'il descendit, il tomba aussitôt sur le parchemin de Severus et sa colère envers Dumbledore revint. Il prit rapidement un petit déjeuner et fonça se changer dans sa chambre. Il gagna ensuite la forêt, restant dans les limites de ses protections, et commença à s'entrainer.

Depuis qu'il était à Forks, il pratiquait peu la magie mais si Dumbledore le trouvait, il fallait qu'il soit en mesure de se défendre. Il s'entraina toute la journée, plus exigeant avec lui-même que jamais et ne prenant que vingt minutes de pause vers 13h afin de déjeuner, répondant en même temps au message d'Edward lui indiquant d'être prêt entre 17h et 18h.

Jasper arriva chez Harry vers 17h30 et il fut étonné de sentir de violentes émotions en provenance de la forêt à l'arrière de la maison. Il comprit rapidement qu'Harry était en train de se battre, ayant connu ce genre d'émotion pendant des années. Il se précipita donc là-bas mais il ne vit qu'Harry et il comprit alors qu'il s'entrainait.

- Harry ! l'appela-t-il fortement. Harry !

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et arrêta son entrainement.

- Salut Jasper, dit-il en reprenant sa respiration. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Tu devrais être prêt, s'amusa-t-il. Il est 17h30.

- Ah mince, désolé je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure…

- Ce n'est rien, je vais t'attendre le temps que tu prennes une douche, sourit-il.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et l'invita à le suivre. Jasper s'installa au salon alors qu'Harry filait à l'étage afin de se préparer. Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry redescendait douché et habillé d'un jeans et d'une chemise, sa veste dans une main et un sac sur l'épaule.

- Que s'est-il passé Harry ? l'interrogea Jasper.

Avec un soupire, Harry récupéra le parchemin qu'il avait posé sur la cheminée et le tendit à Jasper.

Jasper le parcouru rapidement avant de lever un regard inquiet vers Harry.

- Je comprends mieux, dit-il simplement en lui rendant le parchemin.

- Désolé, je te promets d'essayer de ne pas gâcher la soirée, je prendrais sur moi si jamais, murmura-t-il.

- Si tu le souhaite Harry, je t'aiderai ce soir, lui proposa-t-il.

- Je veux bien Jasper, acquiesça-t-il.

- On y va ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir hoché la tête.

Harry opina, glissant le parchemin dans sa poche.

- Il faut que je le dise aux autres, déclara-t-il face au regard interrogateur du vampire. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on en parle de la soirée.

- Si jamais, je ferais passer le message, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il.

- Merci, dit-il avec reconnaissance tout en mettant sa veste.

Ils sortirent tous deux et Harry ferma la porte à clé derrière eux.

- Aller monte, lui dit Jasper en ouvrant la porte côté passager avant d'aller s'installer au volant de la Mercedes.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi Alice a-t-elle tenu à ce qu'on vienne me chercher ?

- Pour être sûr que tu ne rentreras pas cette nuit, admit-il avec amusement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que ses peurs revenaient brutalement dans son esprit.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Jasper.

Harry lui jeta un regard apeuré avant de secouer la tête.

- J'ai la trouille Jasper, je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve, qu'il vous voit, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

- Tranquillise-toi Harry, on en a vu d'autre, on ne se laissera pas faire par ce Dumbledore, lui dit-il d'une voix douce en coupant le contact de la voiture.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, vous n'avez jamais rencontré de sorciers hormis Severus et moi mais il existe des sorts pouvant vous mettre K.O., pas vous tuer mais vous rendre inconscient plusieurs minutes, expliqua-t-il d'une voix tendue.

- Nous sommes plus rapides, ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est pour pouvoir s'échapper plus facile de certaines situations. Vraiment Harry, ne te tracasse pas pour nous, pense d'abord à toi, le rassura-t-il.

- En fait je suis comme Edward, je m'inquiète trop hein ? s'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

- Non, avec ce que tu as vécu et la menace de Dumbledore, je te prendrai pour un fou si tu ne t'inquiétais pas et n'avais pas un minimum peur, lui répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour se calmer.

- Dis-moi quand on peut y aller, lui dit simplement Jasper. J'ai prévenu les autres que tu n'étais pas prêt et donc qu'on allait arriver un peu plus tard.

Harry opina et prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre.

- C'est bon Jasper, souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Merci.

Jasper hocha la tête et remit contact.

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa se passa dans le silence, Harry s'étant égaré dans ses pensées. De son côté, Jasper surveillait ses émotions, voulant être certain qu'il ne soit pas en train de ressasser de mauvais souvenirs en arrivant.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Bon réveillon à tous et à l'année prochaine ;)


	12. Chapter 12 : Nouvel An

Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2015 et ensuite, merci encore pour vos reviews ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 12 : Nouvel An<strong>

* * *

><p>Jasper alla directement se garer dans le garage et Harry fut une nouvelle fois impressionné par les différentes voitures des Cullen.<p>

- Encore une nouvelle voiture ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant une Porsche jaune à côté de la Volvo d'Edward.

- C'est le cadeau de Noël d'Alice, répondit-il amusé. Depuis le temps qu'elle nous parlait de sa Porsche, on n'avait plus trop le choix que de lui offrir.

- Et toi, tu n'en veux pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je suis plutôt comme toi, je préfère la moto, admit-il.

- Et tu n'en as pas ?

- Si, c'est mon cadeau de Noël aussi. Viens voir, lui dit-il en l'entrainant de l'autre côté du garage. C'est une Suzuki comme la tienne mais pas le même modèle, c'est la YZF 1000 R.

- Elle est chouette, murmura-t-il en observant la moto bleue et noire. En fait, vous avez tous votre moyen de transport maintenant non ?

- Euh oui, sauf Esmé, sourit-il.

- Vous avez vraiment un problème avec les voitures, s'amusa-t-il. Ou les motos.

- C'est notre petit plaisir, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Jasper ! cria Alice en arrivant. Arrête de monopoliser Harry, on l'attend tous là-haut !

- On parle moto, tu peux bien nous accorder cinq minutes, répondit-il avec amusement alors qu'elle enlaçait Harry pour le saluer.

Alice lui tira la langue avant de sauter sur son dos, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je monte voir les autres, les prévint Harry en empruntant l'escalier.

- Jasper t'a enfin relâché ! s'exclama joyeusement Emmett en venant lui donner une bourrade amicale.

- Il ne me retenait pas du tout, sourit-il alors que Rosalie et Esmé le saluaient. D'ailleurs, excusez-moi pour le retard, je n'étais pas prêt quand Jasper est arrivé, déclara-t-il.

- Aucun problème, le rassura Carlisle en lui serrant la main.

- Jasper nous avait prévenu de toute façon, rajouta Edward en lui serrant la main avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Edward, grommela-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Tu ne vas pas déjà l'énerver Edward ! s'exclama Jasper en arrivant, Alice toujours perchée sur son dos.

- Mais non ! rit-il, faisant soupirer Harry.

- Va donc lui montrer sa chambre au lieu de l'embêter, lui dit Carlisle.

- Bonne idée, viens Harry !

Harry suivit alors Edward jusqu'à la chambre qu'il allait occuper, la même que l'autre fois.

- Tu sais que tes cheveux ne sont pas mieux que les miens, lui fit remarquer Harry en les ébouriffant à son tour.

- Je sais bien, sourit-il en attrapant sa main avant qu'il ne recommence.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas juste, tu es plus rapide ! protesta-t-il faussement vexé.

- Que veux-tu, il faut bien que ma condition m'apporte quelques avantages, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu sais que je peux te jeter un sort, rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu n'oserais pas, dit-il sûr de lui.

- Ah vraiment ? lui demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

Edward l'observa quelques secondes, hésitant, ce qui étira un sourire victorieux à Harry.

- Peut-être en serais-tu capable, admit-il finalement.

Harry éclata de rire, entrainant Edward avec lui. Ils se reprirent néanmoins rapidement et Harry déposa son sac sur son lit avant de sortir de la chambre en compagnie d'Edward.

- C'est un petit filou, déclara Edward lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon où les autres étaient installés à discuter.

- On a cru entendre, répliqua Emmett. Alors comme ça, tu lui aurais envoyé un sort ?

- Bien sûr !

- Je n'y crois pas, rajouta-t-il.

- Est-ce un défi ? lui demanda-t-il amusé.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Dehors par contre ! intervint aussitôt Carlisle.

- Oui, oui ! Aller Harry, viens me montrer de quoi tu es capable ! le défia-t-il ravi.

Harry ne répondit rien mais le suivit dehors, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.

- Emmett va déguster, murmura Jasper.

- Ça ne lui fera pas de mal, lui répondit Edward.

- Et je ne veux surtout pas manquer ça, rajouta le premier en se levant.

- Je vous suis ! s'exclama Alice, entrainant à sa suite le reste de la famille.

- Il fait nuit, Harry a un désavantage, souffla Esmé avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Tu oublies sa condition de demi-vampire, il a la même vue que nous, répondit Jasper. Et il est très sûr de lui, il doit avoir un plan en tête.

- Mais il reste moins rapide que nous, il n'a pas hérité de cette capacité, fit remarquer Rosalie alors qu'Emmett fonçait sur Harry sans que celui-ci ne bouge d'un centimètre, à la plus grande surprise des spectateurs.

Cependant, alors qu'Emmett allait l'attraper, il disparut, réapparaissant une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin et lui envoyant deux sortilèges à la suite.

Emmett en esquiva un mais il n'avait pas prévu le deuxième et se le prit de plein fouet. Ses cheveux devinrent alors bleus, ce qu'il ne se rendit pas compte.

- C'est tout ? s'amusa-t-il. Je n'ai rien senti Harry, es-tu sûr de l'efficacité de ton sort ?

- Certain, répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu verras plus tard, ajouta-t-il en lui envoyant un nouveau sortilège qu'il esquiva.

Emmett était certes rapide mais Harry ensorcelait des parties du terrain et le vampire ne pouvait pas savoir à l'avance s'il allait tomber dans les pièges ou pas, donnant l'avantage au sorcier. Finalement, Emmett se retrouva dans l'incapacité de se déplacer car ses jambes ne voulaient plus lui obéir, préférant répéter une chorégraphie.

- Sale gamin, grommela-t-il en tentant de lutter contre le sortilège.

- Alors, qui a gagné ? lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- J'admets ma défaite mais arrête ce sortilège !

Harry éclata de rire mais murmura le contre-sort.

- Bien joué Harry ! le félicita Jasper.

- Merci, sourit-il. Alors Edward, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que je vais réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'embêter si je ne veux pas finir comme Emmett, répondit-il tranquillement.

- Edward a raison, tu es un vrai filou Harry, rajouta Alice. Très rusé.

- Harry ! s'écria soudain Emmett qui venait de voir son reflet dans une vitre. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux ?

- Tu te souviens des sorts dont tu ne sentais rien, et bien maintenant tu as le résultat, rit-il.

- Ça te va bien, murmura Rosalie en passant sa main dans les cheveux bleus et complètement en pétard d'Emmett.

- Oui et bien moi je n'aime pas ! ronchonna-t-il.

- Ça disparaîtra dans trois jours, le rassura-t-il.

- Quoi ? Tu ne peux rien faire ?

- Je pourrai mais je trouve que ça te va bien alors autant attendre que le sortilège s'estompe tout seul, rétorqua-t-il.

- Aller Emmett, viens donc te battre contre moi au lieu de râler ! le défia Jasper. Tu as une revanche à prendre depuis l'autre fois il me semble…

Emmett ne répondit pas mais bondit aussitôt sur lui alors que Rosalie, Alice et Edward ouvraient déjà des paris sur le vainqueur.

- Ils font souvent ça ? demanda Harry en rejoignant Carlisle qui était accoudé à la balustrade de la terrasse.

- Un soir sur deux si ce n'est pas tous les soirs, répondit-il avec un sourire. Ça leur permet de se défouler.

- Je vois…

Ils passèrent quelques minutes en silence, observant simplement le combat de Jasper et Emmett.

- Carlisle… Si avec Jasper on est arrivé en retard tout à l'heure, il y a une raison… murmura-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Je m'en doute bien tu sais, dit-il avec un hochement de tête. Si tu veux m'en dire plus, je t'écoute Harry.

- Hier, peu de temps après le départ d'Edward, j'ai reçu un message de Severus par cheminée… A la suite de ça, j'ai fait plus de 1200 km en moto entre 20h et 3h du matin, juste pour ne pas y penser, avoua-t-il. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai passé ma journée à m'entrainer, magiquement je veux dire, car depuis que je suis ici, je pratique très peu… J'étais trop concentré dans mon entrainement pour faire attention à l'heure et quand Jasper est arrivé, j'étais toujours dans la forêt à m'exercer… Après je me suis rapidement préparé mais au moment de partir, mes craintes sont remontés à la surface… Finalement, on a parlé et il m'a calmé, d'où notre retard… C'est le message, soupira-t-il en tendant le parchemin à Carlisle qui l'écoutait attentivement.

Carlisle déplia le parchemin et lut rapidement le mot de Severus, la surprise puis l'inquiétude gagnant son regard.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, en tout cas pas ce soir mais je voulais vous mettre au courant, murmura-t-il les yeux rivés sur la forêt.

- Sache que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter si tu en as besoin Harry, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, déclara-t-il après avoir hoché la tête.

- Je vous remercie, dit-il touché par ses paroles.

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer, seulement brisé par Jasper et Emmett qui se combattaient toujours.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, leur combat s'acheva par une nouvelle victoire de Jasper. Emmett était certes le plus fort mais il ne pensait pas tactique contrairement à Jasper, qui avait en plus l'expérience de ses années dans l'armée.

Vu qu'il était déjà plus de 22h, Carlisle fit rentrer tout le monde et Harry fut inviter à passer à table, Esmé ayant encore une fois cuisiné spécialement pour lui.

- On a une surprise pour toi Harry ! s'exclama Alice dès qu'il eut fini de manger.

- Dois-je me méfier ? s'enquit-il sur un ton suspicieux, amusant les autres.

- Non, répondit Edward avec un sourire. Mais as-tu confiance en nous ?

- Question stupide Edward, déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Donc si on te dit qu'on va courir dans la forêt, toi perché sur le dos d'Edward, ça ne te pose pas de problème ? compléta Jasper.

- Vrai ? demanda-t-il ravi.

- Oui, répondit Rosalie.

- Prends une veste bien chaude par contre, lui dit Esmé.

Harry hocha la tête et partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre afin de récupérer sa veste, celle que Severus lui avait offert à Noël.

- Je suis prêt ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant dans le salon.

- Alors on est parti, sourit Carlisle.

Ils sortirent tous de la maison et une fois dehors, Edward se baissa afin qu'Harry puisse grimper sur son dos.

- Si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, tu me préviens aussitôt, déclara-t-il.

- Pas de soucis Edward, murmura-t-il.

Il s'accrocha fermement au vampire, ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Emmett fut le premier à partir, entrainant les autres à sa suite. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils se stoppèrent au sommet d'une falaise, surplombant une ville.

- Port Angeles, l'informa Alice alors qu'il décrispait ses membres afin de pouvoir descendre du dos d'Edward.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Esmé.

- Oui, c'était vraiment super ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Merci Edward, rajouta-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de regagner le sol.

- Au plaisir, sourit-il en le décoiffant à son tour.

- Vous êtes deux gamins lorsque vous êtes ensemble, leur fit remarquer Rosalie avec un léger amusement dans la voix.

- Aller Harry, admire ! s'exclama Emmett alors qu'un bruit assourdissant venait de retentir. Et surtout, bonne année !

Il était en effet minuit, heure du coup d'envoi du feu d'artifice afin de célébrer le passage à la nouvelle année. Après s'être souhaité la joyeuse année, ils admirèrent en silence le spectacle qu'offrait la ville de Port Angeles.

Harry savoura particulièrement ce moment, ayant l'impression d'être en dehors du temps, comme coupé du monde.

Là, en compagnie d'une famille de vampires, à laquelle il appartenait en quelque sort, il se sentait vraiment à sa place. Il était calme et apaisé, ses soucis refoulés loin de lui juste le temps d'une soirée et pourtant, il savait que Jasper n'agissait en rien sur lui.

Lorsque le feu se termina, Harry avait encore des flashs pleins les yeux et un sourire impossible à déloger sur son visage.

- Merci, murmura-t-il. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à un feu d'artifice de nouvelle année et c'était vraiment magnifique.

- Ne nous remercie pas, sourit Alice.

- Ça nous fait plaisir de t'avoir emmené ici, rajouta Rosalie.

Harry leur sourit et se tourna de nouveau vers la ville, admirant la vue qui s'offrait devant lui. Il se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une boule de neige venir s'écraser dans son dos, n'ayant aucun doute sur l'identité du lanceur.

- Emmett, grommela-t-il, le cherchant du regard.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est moi ? l'interrogea-t-il en sautant de la branche sur laquelle il s'était perché.

- Parce qu'il n'y a que toi pour démarrer une bataille de boule de neige au milieu de la nuit, déclara-t-il amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? s'enquit-il soudain légèrement inquiet, ayant vu la main d'Harry s'agiter dans sa direction.

- Je riposte, dit-il simplement.

Emmett n'eut alors pas le temps de bouger qu'il se prit une avalanche de neige sur la tête, Harry ayant jeté un sort à l'arbre pour que la neige se trouvant sur ses branches tombe sur lui, déclenchant les rires de toute la famille.

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas juste ! protesta-t-il en se dégageant.

- C'est toi qui as commencé je te signal, répondit-il amusé.

Finalement, Alice entra dans le jeu, prenant pour cible Edward, qui lui-même s'attaqua à Jasper alors que Rosalie bombardait Emmett.

Harry resta un peu en retrait avec Carlisle et Esmé, ne voulant pas se prendre une boule de neige vue la puissance qu'ils mettaient dans leurs tirs.

- De vrais enfants, commenta Esmé avec un sourire.

Harry sourit, voyant le bonheur dans ses yeux, elle les aimait comme ses propres enfants et elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que les voir heureux.

- Encore merci pour ce soir, murmura Harry à l'intention des deux vampires alors que la bataille de boules de neige se poursuivaient un peu plus loin.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, nous sommes ravis de t'avoir parmi nous, répondit Carlisle. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

- Merci, répéta-t-il simplement alors qu'Esmé venait l'enlacer doucement, lui apportant l'étreinte d'une mère comme il ne l'avait que trop rarement connu.

Après plus d'une heure, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Edward revinrent vers eux.

- Qui a gagné ? s'enquit joyeusement Harry.

- Jasper et Edward, ils se sont alliés ces deux tricheurs ! s'exclama Emmett. Comment veux-tu t'en sortir face à un stratège et un télépathe ? rajouta-t-il sur un ton dramatique.

Harry éclata de rire, Emmett ne cessera jamais de l'amuser.

Finalement, ils se préparèrent à repartir et Edward se baissa pour qu'Harry puisse de nouveau s'installer sur son dos.

Ils arrivèrent à la villa à plus de 2h du matin et Harry devait bien admettre qu'il était plus que fatigué. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux et tous lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Il gagna alors sa chambre, allant prendre une douche rapide avant de se coucher et de s'endormir aussitôt.

Les quelques jours de vacances restant passèrent beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Harry. C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'il reprit les cours, aussi bien à cause de sa fatigue que de l'absence de nouvelles de Severus.

Les Cullen se demandaient combien de temps Harry allait encore pouvoir tenir ainsi ou plutôt si Jasper allait pouvoir le supporter encore longtemps. Le jeune sorcier était en effet continuellement sur les nerfs, obligeant Jasper à augmenter son contrôle tant il le rendait nerveux.

- Harry, grogna une fois de plus Jasper alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la cafétéria du lycée.

Harry inspira un grand coup avant d'expirer lentement, tentant d'arrêter de ruminer ses sombres pensées qui stressaient énormément l'empathe. A peine trois minutes plus tard, Harry choisit de quitter la cafétéria afin de ne plus perturber le blond.

- J'y vais, murmura Edward quelques minutes plus tard.

Edward le retrouva en lisière de forêt, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, son regard perdu au loin. En l'observant bien, il vit très bien la rigidité de son corps et la peur gravée au fond de ses yeux. Silencieusement, il vint s'asseoir près de lui et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

Harry sursauta à ce contact mais se détendit légèrement en constatant que ce n'était qu'Edward.

- Il se rapproche Edward, je le sens, avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Alors on sera à tes côtés pour le combattre, déclara-t-il.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête avant de croiser le regard de son voisin.

- Je refuse que vous preniez ce risque, j'ai déjà vu bien assez de morts pendant la guerre !

- Techniquement, on est déjà mort je te rappelle, murmura-t-il amusé.

- Edward ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis sérieux !

- Et moi aussi Harry, dit-il doucement en massant toujours son crâne. On est bien plus rapide que vous et à moins qu'il arrive à nous brûler, on ne risque pas grand-chose…

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il en se levant pour lui faire face. La magie Edward, celle qui coule dans mes veines, celle qui me permet de lancer tous ces sorts… Elle peut vous faire du mal, avec elle, vous pourriez ressentir la douleur au point de ne plus savoir où vous êtes, qui vous êtes… Elle pourrait vous obliger à faire des choses, comme tuer l'un de vos proches… Elle pourrait aussi vous blesser… Nous ne sommes pas de simples humains Edward et avec nous, vous n'êtes pas aussi intouchables…

- Je comprends ton point de vue Harry mais comprends aussi le nôtre, on refuse de te perdre, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant et c'est ce qui est le plus important pour nous.

Harry soupira longuement, admettant sa défaite face à Edward. Il avait compris qu'il ne le laisserait pas, aucun ne le ferait alors ça ne servait à rien de continuer à chercher des arguments.

Un léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres d'Edward et Harry lui tira puérilement la langue, boudant légèrement alors qu'ils reprenaient la direction des bâtiments.

* * *

><p>A mercredi et bon courage pour la rentrée ;)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 : Voir la Vérité en Face

Encore merci pour vos reviews surtout que certains d'entre vous me font me rendre compte que j'avais oublié certaines choses dans les futurs chapitres !

Mille mercis ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13 : Voir la Vérité en Face<strong>

* * *

><p>Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry se renferma sur lui-même tant le silence de Severus lui pesait. Il avait aussi peur de tomber sur des hommes de Dumbledore et de mettre en danger les Cullen. Il avait d'ailleurs envisagé sérieusement de quitter Forks mais Alice l'avait vu et il avait fini par promettre qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas.<p>

Après deux semaines de cours, il était cependant épuisé. Ses nuits n'étaient déjà pas très reposantes mais depuis le dernier message de Severus, ça avait empiré. Ainsi, il passait souvent une partie de la nuit à s'entrainer dans la forêt, sous les regards inquiets des vampires qui venaient garder un œil sur lui.

- Harry, on a quelque chose à te proposer, lui dit Alice alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le parking.

Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

- On aimerait que tu viennes vivre chez nous pour un temps, déclara Rosalie.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Tu es crevé Harry…

- Je survivrai, coupa-t-il en se braquant aussitôt.

- Harry, on veut juste t'aider, tenta Jasper qui sentait clairement l'irritation du jeune sorcier.

- Il n'y a rien à faire et de toute façon, vous me surveillez déjà puisque vous venez toutes les nuits chez moi, rajouta-t-il plus froidement. Oui je sais que vous êtes là car j'ai placé quelques sorts aux limites de mon terrain… leur apprit-il. Continuez de venir si vous vous voulez mais je resterais chez moi, trancha-t-il en mettant son casque.

- Harry, on s'inquiète pour toi, tu le sais ça ? lui demanda finalement Edward.

- Oui et moi je m'inquiète pour vous, lâcha-t-il avant de partir en trombe sur sa moto.

- On aura essayé, soupira Alice.

- Quelle tête de mule ! s'exclama Emmett.

La nuit suivante, Edward se rendit seul chez Harry aux alentours de 2h du matin. Il entra silencieusement dans sa maison grâce à la clé qu'il leur avait laissé et se glissa dans sa chambre, l'observant dormir. A peine vingt minutes plus tard, Harry commença à s'agiter et à gémir.

Edward hésita quelques secondes mais se décida finalement à s'asseoir près de lui et à le réveiller. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, le massant comme il en avait l'habitude pour le calmer, tout en l'appelant à voix basse.

- Ed… Edward ? souffla-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Rendors-toi, rajouta-t-il en caressant sa joue avant de recommencer à masser son crâne.

- Mon sommeil ne vient pas sur demande Edward, soupira-t-il en s'enfonçant sous sa couette.

- Il va venir si tu essaies, dit-il gentiment. Fais un peu le vide dans ta tête, ne ressasse pas tes mauvais rêves…

- Facile à dire, grommela-t-il.

Finalement, Edward se mit à fredonner une sorte de berceuse et Harry retomba dans le sommeil en moins d'une demi-heure.

- Repose-toi Harry, tu en as besoin, chuchota-t-il en embrassant son front. Je veille sur toi…

A partir de ce jour, Edward vint chaque nuit veiller sur Harry. Il le tirait systématiquement de ses mauvais rêves et l'aidait ensuite à se rendormir en lui chantant sa berceuse, celle qu'il avait composée spécialement pour lui.

Avec des heures de sommeil en plus, Harry devint moins grognon et s'excusa auprès des Cullen pour son comportement des semaines passées. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait toujours énormément pour Severus mais étant moins fatigué, il arrivait à faire la part des choses et à ne pas s'en prendre aux vampires qui n'y étaient pour rien, au contraire, ils essayaient de l'aider. Alice lui proposa de nouveau de venir vivre avec eux mais il refusa une nouvelle fois, il avait besoin de garder son indépendance et de se retrouver seul de temps en temps.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'Edward rentra à la villa, il s'installa de nouveau au piano tandis qu'une partie de sa famille partait chasser. Il voulait en effet boucler la berceuse d'Harry, il ne lui manquait plus que quelques accords.

- C'est pour Harry n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Jasper qui était resté à la maison tout comme Carlisle.

- Peut-être bien, marmonna-t-il en rayant une nouvelle ligne sur sa feuille. Bon sang que ça m'énerve !

- Laisse tes sentiments parler au lieu de les refouler, je suis sûr que ça ira mieux pour la fin, lui dit-il alors.

Edward le regarda étrangement et le blond lui sourit avec amusement.

- Tu te mens à toi-même Edward, tout le monde a remarqué tu sais…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De toi et Harry évidemment, s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Jasper essaie juste de t'aider à comprendre ce que tu ressens vraiment pour Harry, intervint Carlisle en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! s'exclama Edward.

Face à l'air sceptique des deux blonds, Edward se retint de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

- Vraiment ? le questionna Carlisle avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

- Carlisle, je sais encore ce que je ressens, soupira-t-il.

- Justement non, tu fuis tes propres sentiments Ed', lui fit remarquer Jasper. Harry est quelqu'un de bien et il est très attaché à toi aussi tu sais…

- Attendez, vous me faites quoi là ? Vous essayez vraiment de me caser ? les interrogea-t-il presque choqué.

- On n'essaie pas de te caser Edward, juste de t'aider à y voir plus clair sur pourquoi tu te préoccupes tant d'Harry, lui dit doucement Carlisle.

Edward ne répondit rien et se plongea dans ses pensées tout en relisant sa partition. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Carlisle avait raison, l'état d'Harry l'inquiétait bien plus que les autres mais de là à dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui… Alors qu'il pensait à Harry, il sentit Jasper agir sur lui et pour une fois, il le laissa faire, curieux de voir où il voulait l'emmener.

Après plusieurs minutes où Edward lutta malgré tout, Jasper réussit à s'infiltrer dans la brèche et à lui montrer l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il avait développé pour Harry.

- C'est ça que tu cachais Ed', murmura-t-il en quittant la pièce afin de le laisser seul, Carlisle ayant déjà rejoint son bureau.

Edward ferma les yeux et ses doigts vinrent de nouveau se poser sur les touches de son piano. Il reprit la berceuse du début et maintenant que Jasper avait écroulé ses barrières inconscientes, la fin vint tout naturellement.

- Merci Jaz', murmura-t-il quand il eut inscrit les dernières notes sur sa feuille.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un petit rire étouffé mais il n'y prêta pas attention, relisant ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Il rejoua ensuite la berceuse dans son intégralité et Carlisle vint le féliciter lorsqu'il l'acheva.

Edward monta ensuite dans sa chambre et se perdit dans ses pensées. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé le morceau, il ne pouvait plus fuir ce que Jasper avait libéré. Il passa alors plusieurs heures à essayer d'y voir plus clair, n'ayant jamais ressenti ce genre de choses jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je te déteste Jaz', soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit-il avec amusement en le rejoignant dans sa chambre.

- Tu viens de tout chambouler, je ne vais plus jamais voir Harry de la même façon maintenant, grommela-t-il.

- C'était bien le but, rit-il. Il était temps que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu aides Harry à les ouvrir…

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'a pas les mêmes réactions avec toi qu'avec nous et ce qu'il ressent en ta présence, c'est différent, déclara-t-il. Mais je ne pense pas que ça va être facile pour toi car il se protège derrière une carapace blindée…

- Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir, marmonna-t-il.

- Ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, tu vas devoir être patient et lui montrer que tu ne le poignarderas pas par derrière, que tu es sincères avec lui…

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Il va falloir que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il a le droit d'être aimé, que la vie ce n'est pas seulement la guerre et une lutte pour survivre…

- Et on t'aidera Edward, sourit Jasper.

Edward hocha la tête et offrit son premier vrai sourire de la soirée à son frère.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le weekend suivant, Harry reçut un message de Leah lui demandant si elle pouvait passer le voir. Harry accepta aussitôt et envoya alors un sms au Cullen en leur disant de ne pas venir chez lui cet après-midi car il allait avoir la visite de Quileutes.

Leah arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, sortant de sa voiture d'un pas hésitant.

- Ils ne viendront pas et il n'y aucune odeur qui pourrait te gêner, lui dit-il avec un sourire en allant à sa rencontre.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, le premier qu'elle lui offrait.

Harry le lui rendit et l'invita à entrer.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? s'enquit-il. Thé ? Café ? Jus ?

- Un jus s'il te plait…

- Oh… Euh je n'ai que du jus de citrouille, dit-il penaud. J'ai oublié de racheter du jus plus classique… Tu veux goûter ?

- Pourquoi pas, dit-elle après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- J'ai été faire des courses dans le monde magique mais j'ai oublié de repasser dans un supermarché, avoua-t-il en apportant deux verres et un plateau de gâteaux.

Leah ne répondit rien et après avoir senti le contenu de son verre, elle se lança.

- Pas mauvais, admit-elle.

- C'est délicieux tu veux dire ! s'exclama-t-il.

Leah leva un sourcil avec une expression amusée sur le visage et Harry lui fit un sourire. Le silence s'installa ensuite, Leah cherchant le meilleur moyen de démarrer la conversation.

- As-tu déjà été amoureux tout en sachant que c'était impossible ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Non, admit-il. Je me suis refusé de m'attacher de trop à quelqu'un jusqu'à maintenant car ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et d'ailleurs, c'est toujours un peu le cas… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire souffrir une personne si jamais je venais à disparaître.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas que tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est vrai mais pour dire vrai, je ne suis sorti avec personne, juste quelques nuits sans lendemain avec des gars qui recherchaient la même chose que moi, c'était juste des moments d'évasion quand la pression devenait trop forte, déclara-t-il.

- Oh... lâcha-t-elle surprise. Des nuits sans lendemain et… Des garçons ?

- C'était ma vie Leah, j'avais peu de chances de m'en sortir alors autant faire souffrir le moins de personnes possibles… Et oui, je suis gay, rajouta-t-il légèrement amusé tout en étudiant ses réactions

Leah secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre.

- Je n'ai rien contre ça, c'est juste… Je ne sais pas, je ne te pensais vraiment pas de ce bord-là, admit-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire, l'encourageant à enchainer sur ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- J'étais très amoureuse de Sam et cette histoire d'imprégnation à tout foutue en l'air Harry, déclara-t-elle alors.

- Je me doute mais quand deux âmes sont faites pour être ensemble, rien ne peux les séparer alors il faut juste accepter, même si ce n'est pas simple, dit-il doucement. Chez les sorciers on parle d'âmes-sœurs mais c'est pareil… Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il y a un garçon qui te correspond parfaitement quelque part, c'est juste que tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré…

- Comment fais-tu pour tout prendre aussi bien ? lui demanda-t-elle à la fois agacée et admirative.

- J'ai failli mourir tellement de fois que maintenant, je profite simplement de ce que j'ai et si la vie décide de me mettre des obstacles sur le chemin alors je ferais tout pour les passer et en ressortir encore plus fort…

Le silence s'installe quelques minutes, chacun s'étant plongé dans ses pensées.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment, reprit Harry. Entre l'histoire avec Sam et le fait que tu sois la première fille à avoir muté mais au lieu de ne voir que le négatif, essaie de voir le positif de la situation…

- Comme quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle sceptique.

- Tu sais maintenant pourquoi ton histoire avec Sam s'est réellement finie, tu fais partie d'une meute qui me semble très soudée, un peu comme une famille et je suis certain que tu pourras toujours compter sur eux et ça, crois-moi, ça n'a pas de prix, énonça-t-il.

- Je suis devenue stérile et surtout, j'ai muté parce que mon père est mort ! balança-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Pour un temps peut-être mais d'après ce que Sam m'a expliqué, l'imprégnation est faite pour avoir les meilleurs descendants possibles alors je suis presque sûr que lorsque tu trouveras le bon gars, la magie fera en sorte que tu puisses avoir des enfants… Pour ton père, je suis désolé, je ne sais que trop ce que sait, n'ayant jamais connu mes parents…

- Sa santé se détériorait depuis plusieurs mois mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite, murmura-t-elle d'une voix soudain lointaine.

Harry prit simplement une de ses mains dans les siennes, la pressant doucement pour lui montrer qu'il était là, les mots étaient inutiles. Bien qu'elle fût surprise, Leah ne chercha pas à retirer sa main, appréciant réellement la présence du jeune homme.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Leah retira sa main et reprit la parole.

- Tu sais, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu parles de la magie comme si elle était une personne, lui dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Parce que pour moi la magie est une entité à part entière, sourit-il.

Leah soupira et se passa une main lasse sur son visage.

- Tu parles vraiment comme les anciens du village, murmura-t-elle alors.

- C'est ce que tu m'as déjà dit oui, dit-il amusé.

- Je peux te poser une question ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

Harry acquiesça et Leah plongea son regard dans le sien.

- As-tu l'intention de devenir un vrai buveur de sang ?

- C'est une bonne question mais je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse pour le moment, avoua-t-il. Et ce n'est pas qu'une question de transformation tu sais, c'est plutôt de savoir si je serai prêt à mourir si quelque chose venait à mal tourner…

Leah ne répondit rien et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ils continuèrent finalement de discuter pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que Leah doive rentrer.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il la raccompagnait jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Reviens quand tu veux, répondit-il simplement. Ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi.

- Il se pourrait que je revienne en effet, déclara-t-elle. Je me sens… Je ne sais pas, plus apaisée que quand je suis arrivée…

- Je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider alors.

Leah lui sourit et songea que c'était la première fois que son sourire était sincère depuis qu'elle avait muté.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Dans le mois qui suivit, Harry eut deux fois des nouvelles de Severus et elles étaient loin d'être bonnes, les acolytes de Dumbledore se rapprochant de plus en plus de Forks.

Le soutien des Cullen n'avaient pas faibli, bien au contraire. Edward était devenu l'ange gardien de ses nuits, venant le rejoindre chaque soir et ne partait que le matin lorsqu'il était levé. Jasper avait en quelque sorte repris du service, l'aidant à s'entrainer plus dur que jamais. Le vampire avait tenté une fois de lui faire baisser la cadence mais le regard, ainsi que la vague d'émotions qu'il avait reçu du plus jeune l'avait dissuadé d'aborder de nouveau le sujet. C'est Carlisle qui veillait maintenant sur sa santé, aussi bien physique que magique et c'était le seul qu'Harry écoutait quand il lui disait de diminuer le rythme tandis qu'Esmé surveillait son alimentation, lui préparant notamment des repas qui lui permettaient de recharger ses batteries après ses entrainements. De leur côté, Alice et Rosalie l'aidaient avec les cours et Emmett trouvait toujours le moyen de le divertir, que ce soit en l'embarquant dans des duels où Harry devait simplement s'amuser, par exemple en changeant l'apparence du vampire, ou en le défiant sur des jeux vidéo.

Pendant ces semaines, il avait aussi gagné la confiance de l'ensemble de la meute. Sam l'avait même remercié pour toute l'aide qu'il avait apporté à Leah, lui avouant que partager ses pensées n'avaient pas été faciles jusqu'à maintenant. En effet, depuis que Leah parlait avec lui, elle était de meilleure humeur et ne passait plus son temps à ruminer le passé lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme de loup et cela avait grandement amélioré l'ambiance au sein de la meute.

Harry avait aussi été invité à rencontrer le conseil, c'est-à-dire Billy Black, le père de Jacob, Sue Clearwater, la mère de Leah et Seth ainsi que Quil Ateara, le grand-père de Quil qui était aussi appelé le vieux Quil. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous trois au courant que la meute avait sympathisé avec un demi-vampire, les tensions avaient été difficiles à briser.

* * *

><p>A ce weekend !<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 : Fin D'une Vie

Bonjour ! Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour votre soutien, lire vos reviews me fait toujours autant plaisir :)

Je pense que c'est le chapitre que vous attendiez tous alors bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14 : Fin D'une Vie<strong>

* * *

><p>C'est en avril qu'Alice eut la vision qu'Harry redoutait, les hommes de Dumbledore avaient retrouvé sa trace d'une façon ou d'une autre et seraient à Forks ce weekend. Il lui restait donc trois jours pour finir de se préparer et prendre plusieurs décisions importantes.<p>

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Edward en arrivant chez lui le soir.

Harry haussa les épaules et le vampire l'attira contre lui, ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis ces dernières semaines et le jeune sorcier ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Harry soupira de bien-être, il se sentait tellement à sa place dans les bras d'Edward. Il sentait sa main faire des petits cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser et il se colla un peu plus contre lui.

- Harry…

- Chut, souffla-t-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Edward se figea et Harry se recula à regret. Il fut cependant surpris de sentir le vampire le retenir et quand il plongea son regard dans le sien, ce qu'il y vit accéléra son rythme cardiaque.

Aucun des deux ne sut vraiment qui se pencha en premier vers l'autre mais quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ils se sentirent complet pour la première fois de leur vie.

Le choix d'Harry concernant son avenir était devenu une évidence au fil des semaines mais maintenant, sa décision finale était prise, il allait finir sa transformation.

- Edward, murmura-t-il en le poussant dans le canapé, restant debout face à lui. Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute, dit-il en l'observant.

- Comme tu le sais, je suis un demi-vampire et je veux pouvoir rester près de toi malgré les années qui vont passer…

- Tu veux te transformer ? devina-t-il. Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour prendre cette décision ?

- Ça fait des semaines que j'y pense, ce qui vient de se passer n'a fait que me conforter dans ce que je pensais déjà, répondit-il.

- Si tu es sûr de toi, je n'essaierai pas de te dissuader mais souviens-toi qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible…

- Je sais, sourit-il. Il faut cependant que tu saches qu'il y a des conditions particulières à respecter. Tu ne pourras être celui qui me mordra.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Lorsqu'un sorcier se transforme en vampire, la magie reconnait en celui qui le mort une sorte de mentor et une autre relation est complètement impossible, la magie du sorcier s'y opposant, expliqua-t-il. Toi, tu es mon âme-sœur, je le sais au fond de moi, alors tu ne pourras jamais tenir le rôle de mentor.

- Je vois, dit-il doucement. A qui vas-tu demander de te transformer ? Carlisle ?

- Carlisle est mon deuxième choix, si Jasper refuse, sourit-il.

- Jasper ? répéta-t-il surpris.

- Oui, nos vies ont des similitudes et je suis donc certain que je ne pourrais pas avoir de meilleur mentor vampire, tout comme je n'aurais pas pu en avoir de meilleur que Severus en tant que sorcier.

Edward hocha la tête et tira Harry sur ses genoux, voulant simplement profiter de sa présence contre lui.

Le lendemain, une fois la journée de cours terminée, Harry demanda à Jasper de l'accompagner chez lui. Le blond acquiesça et grimpa sur la moto derrière le sorcier, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

Une fois qu'ils furent au salon, Harry se lança.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron Jasper, avec la menace de Dumbledore et ma nouvelle relation avec Edward, je souhaite devenir un vampire et j'ai donc besoin de quelqu'un de particulier pour me mordre… Contrairement à vous tous, je suis un sorcier, la personne qui va me transformer est donc très importante car ma magie va la reconnaitre comme mentor et refuser tout autre relation, lui expliqua-t-il sans le lâcher du regard. Edward ne pouvant pas être cette personne, j'ai pensé à toi.

- Tu… Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je veux que tu sois celui qui me morde lorsque viendra le moment, répéta-t-il fermement.

- Harry je…

- Tu n'auras aucun problème de contrôle si c'est ce qui te fait peur, le coupa-t-il. Je suis un sorcier et surtout, un demi-vampire, alors je t'assure que tu ne voudras pas boire mon sang.

- Pourquoi moi ? l'interrogea-t-il après avoir hoché la tête à ses paroles rassurantes.

- Parce qu'on a beaucoup de points communs et que je sais que tu sauras m'aider une fois vampire, dit-il lentement. Et puis ma magie t'a déjà reconnu comme un mentor le jour où tu as accepté de m'aider avec mes entrainements, avoua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça implique pour moi ? le questionna-t-il, voulant en savoir plus avant de donner sa réponse.

- A l'avenir, ma magie aura des effets bénéfiques sur toi bien que je ne sache pas lesquels car ils sont propres à chaque duo de vampires, admit-il. Nous aurons aussi un lien spécial qui se manifestera si l'autre est en danger, le reste du temps il nous sera complètement invisible.

Jasper garda le silence quelques minutes, réfléchissant à la demande d'Harry.

- Quand ?

- Pour dire vrai je n'en sais rien, je dois être mourant et ce n'est pas vraiment le cas en ce moment, s'amusa-t-il.

- Si j'accepte, comment pourrais-je savoir que c'est le moment alors ?

- Ma magie Jasper, ma magie, sourit-il. Si tu acceptes, elle viendra à toi et te guidera. N'oublie pas que je suis un demi-vampire alors il n'y a pas vraiment de règles…

- Alors j'aurais juste à… A écouter ta magie ? demanda-t-il incertain.

- Oui, je t'assure que tu ne pourras pas te tromper.

Jasper le regarda étrangement et lâcha un léger soupire.

- Très bien, j'accepte de te transformer quand le moment sera venu, déclara-t-il.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une lumière dorée sortit du corps d'Harry et vint s'enrouler autour d'eux deux avant d'entrer dans le blond.

- Ta promesse est scellée, ma magie t'a officiellement reconnue…

Jasper acquiesça en souriant, il avait fait le bon choix, il en était certain. Harry lui retourna son sourire et ils démarrèrent une conversation sur un sujet beaucoup plus léger.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

La veille de l'arrivée de Dumbledore et de ses hommes, Harry se rendit à la réserve. Il fut chaleureusement accueilli par Emily et l'ensemble de la meute mais son visage grave les inquiéta.

- Tu sembles préoccupé, lui dit Sam avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Oui, soupira-t-il. J'ai fait mon choix…

- Tu vas devenir un vampire n'est-ce pas ? devina aussitôt Leah.

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'ils semblaient tous se figer.

- Pour moi ça ne changera rien déclara Seth en venant lui donner une bourrade amicale.

Au grand étonnement de tous, Leah approuva son frère. Elle tenait en effet bien trop au jeune homme pour laisser une vieille querelle entre créatures mythiques se mettre en travers de leur amitié. Avec le temps, elle avait réellement appris à l'apprécier et elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà eu un ami à qui elle pouvait se confier ainsi car quoi qu'elle dise, Harry ne la jugeait jamais.

Emily lui assura aussi son soutien et lui demanda ce qui avait motivé sa décision.

- Mon âme-sœur est parmi eux, avoua-t-il. C'est comme pour vous lorsque vous vous imprégnez, ma magie l'a reconnu et je ne pourrais être heureux qu'avec lui…

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans leur regard et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à chacun, Sam s'avança vers Harry en lui tendant la main.

- Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte Harry mais tu nous as beaucoup apporté alors je pense qu'il est temps de laisser une partie du passé de côté sans pour autant l'oublier, déclara-t-il. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu et je parlerai au conseil dès aujourd'hui.

Harry lui serra la main, un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

- Je vais t'accompagner, ils m'ont écouté une première fois malgré mon statut de demi-vampire alors je leur dois la vérité…

Sam l'observa quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, leur demandant d'attendre ici alors qu'il sortait rapidement de la maison. Il revint finalement une vingtaine de minutes plus tard accompagné de Billy, Sue et du vieux Quil. Harry les salua tous trois avec respect et leur expliqua pourquoi il voulait terminer sa transformation.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? l'interrogea simplement Billy.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, il voulait les tenir à distance de ce qui allait se passer.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai raconté à mon propos ? leur demanda-t-il.

Tous opinèrent, se demandant cependant à quel moment de sa vie il faisait référence.

- Les hommes qui me cherchent ont retrouvé ma trace, ils seront là demain, admit-il avec réticence. Alice les a vus…

- Où ? s'enquit aussitôt Sam.

- Sam…

- Non Harry, le coupa Leah. A nous de t'aider…

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en l'interrompant à son tour. Ces hommes veulent ma mort, ils seront sûrement violents et n'hésiterons pas à tuer ceux qui chercheront à me protéger, finit-il durement. Je vous en supplie, restez loin de tout ça, termina-t-il d'une voix basse et suppliante.

Les membres du conseil et de la meute s'échangèrent alors des regards tandis qu'Emily avait passé un bras réconfortant autour des épaules d'Harry.

- Ce n'est pas négociables Harry, on sera là, déclara Sam.

Harry savait reconnaître une défaite et là, s'en était clairement une, quoi qu'il dise ils ne changeraient pas d'avis.

- S'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de vous, je m'en voudrais à jamais, murmura-t-il.

- Il ne nous arrivera rien, le tranquillisa Embry.

- Vous n'en savez rien…

- Et regarde, on va se tenir auprès de tes vampires, lui fit remarquer Jared avec amusement.

- Je peux vous aider, pour que leur odeur ne vous soit plus désagréable mais de façon à ce que vous sachiez que c'est eux quand même, déclara-t-il alors.

- Un sort qui ne concernera que les Cullen ? s'étonna Jacob.

- Oui, sourit Harry.

- Ça serait génial ! s'exclama Jared.

- Quand arrivent ces hommes exactement ? l'interrogea Sue.

- Aux alentours de 7h demain matin, dans une clairière dans la forêt. Venez chez moi vers 5h, les Cullen seront là aussi…

Tous hochèrent la tête et des discussions plus légères débutèrent un peu partout alors que Sue venait le voir.

Harry discuta longuement avec elle et elle en profita pour le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Leah.

Harry ne rentra finalement chez lui qu'après 22h, ayant été invité à rester manger avec eux. Il avait cependant à peine fait deux pas dans le salon qu'il se retrouva serrer contre un corps aussi dur que de la pierre.

- Enfin, chuchota Edward à son oreille.

Harry sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, se détendant doucement dans les bras du vampire.

Il lui raconta ensuite ce qui s'était passé avec les Quileutes et il vit un léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Edward.

- Seul toi pouvais réussir à réunir deux clans ennemis, dit-il avec amusement.

- J'aurais préféré y aller seul, grogna-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Edward déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et resserra légèrement ses bras autour de lui.

Harry se mit finalement à somnoler et Edward le porta alors jusqu'à son lit.

- Quand arrivent ta famille ? s'enquit Harry une fois blottit sous sa couette.

- Vers 2h je pense, Carlisle veut consulter quelques-uns de tes livres, répondit-il en se postant à la fenêtre pour observer la forêt.

- Je sais que j'ai besoin de dormir mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir maintenant, soupira-t-il.

Edward se détourna de la fenêtre et vint s'installer dans le lit, Harry venant aussitôt trouver refuge dans ses bras. Edward passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux, massant doucement son crâne tout en chantonnant sa berceuse. Avec ce traitement, il fallut moins de quinze minutes à Harry pour s'endormir.

Edward resta avec lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa famille, les mettant au courant des dernières nouvelles en détail puisqu'il les avait déjà prévenu par texto de la présence des Quileutes.

Vers 4h30, Edward alla réveiller Harry afin qu'il ait le temps de se préparer avec l'arrivée de la meute. Le jeune sorcier mit cependant une dizaine de minutes à émerger et fila aussitôt sous la douche pour finir de se réveiller.

Lorsqu'il arriva au salon, il sentit aussitôt l'odeur des toasts grillés et des œufs et il remercia chaleureusement Esmé pour lui avoir préparé son petit déjeuner.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, il leur expliqua le sort qu'il allait leur jeter à eux ainsi qu'aux Quileutes afin de supprimer l'odeur qui les dérangeait mutuellement tout en leur permettant de se reconnaitre, cela devrait ainsi faciliter leur entente.

A 5h précis, huit loups se tenaient à la lisière de la forêt. Harry et les Cullen allèrent aussitôt à leur rencontre, le sorcier tenant fermement la main d'un certain vampire.

Harry prit alors la parole, Edward traduisant ce que disaient les loups au fur et à mesure. Le jeune homme jeta ensuite le sort et une vague de grognement appréciateur s'éleva de la meute alors que les Cullen le remerciaient chaleureusement.

Il leur parla ensuite de ce qui allait venir et de ce dont il fallait se méfier avec des sorciers. Il les prévint aussi que des alliés pouvaient se trouver parmi le groupe de sorciers. Il leur montra notamment une photo de Severus, voulant être certain que personne ne s'en prendrait à lui si jamais il était là et qu'une bataille éclatait.

Il leur demanda aussi de rester à couvert tant que personne n'essayait de l'attaquer et tous acceptèrent sauf Edward, Jasper et Emmett. Il jeta un regard noir aux trois vampires mais n'essaya pas de les faire changer d'avis, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Harry grimpa ensuite sur le dos d'Edward et ils partirent pour la clairière.

Pendant le trajet, Jasper sentit les émotions d'Harry se transformer, il redevenait le soldat, effaçant complètement le reste. Plus que tout, la puissance et la détermination farouche qu'il ressentit venant de lui l'impressionna.

Aux alentours de 7h, le bruit de personnes qui transplannent se fit entendre à divers endroits de la clairière. Harry, Edward, Jasper et Emmett se tenaient maintenant face à une quarantaine de sorciers qui furent d'abord surpris de tomber directement sur Harry mais ils se ressaisirent rapidement, pointant leurs baguettes sur eux.

- Rien que ça, grogna Emmett à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu du camp adverse. Tu dois vraiment leur foutre la frousse.

Harry retint un rire et opina légèrement.

- Bonjour Harry, le salua Dumbledore sur un ton mielleux. J'ignore comment tu as su que nous arriverions ici mais tu vas au moins nous éviter de te rechercher en ville. Néanmoins, tu m'as donné du travail ces derniers mois, je le reconnais mais vois-tu, il est temps pour toi de retrouver tes parents.

- Malheureusement pour vous, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit et encore moins de mourir alors que Voldemort est enfin six pieds sous terre, rétorqua-t-il farouchement.

- Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix Harry, un demi-vampire vivant et en liberté est bien trop dangereux, la lignée Potter doit s'éteindre pour le bien de tous.

- Pour le bien de tous ou pour votre plaisir personnel ? cingla-t-il.

- Je pense à l'avenir du monde sorcier ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide. Personne ne veut d'un nouveau mage noir !

Harry serra les dents en posant son regard sur chaque sorcier, cherchant à savoir qui pourrait être avec lui. Il repéra rapidement Severus et son regard semblait le supplier d'être prudent. A sa plus grande surprise, il vit Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron et Hermione et lorsqu'il croisa leur regard, il sut qu'ils seraient avec lui.

- Harry, murmura Jasper pour ne pas être entendu des autres sorciers. Ils ne sont pas tous contre toi…

- Je sais, souffla-t-il.

- Ferais-tu tes adieux Harry ? s'enquit Dumbledore en avançant d'un pas dans leur direction.

- Non, j'étais plutôt en train de leur demander s'il allait faire beau demain afin d'aller à la plage, railla-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

- Je t'ai laissé largement le temps de te rendre Harry, tes amis auraient pu être épargnés mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, déclara-t-il sur un ton aussi glacial que son regard.

- Vous ne gagnerez pas ce soir Dumbledore ! cracha-t-il. Laissez-moi vivre en paix !

Le premier sort sortit aussitôt de sa baguette et Harry le repoussa, obligeant les hommes de Dumbledore à bouger pour ne pas se faire toucher.

Harry se lança alors à corps perdu dans la bataille et remarqua rapidement qu'une quinzaine de sorciers étaient en fait de son côté.

- Traitres ! s'écria Dumbledore. Severus ! Minerva !

Harry sursauta légèrement, n'ayant pas vu que son ancienne directrice de maison jusque-là.

- Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne vous soutenons plus Albus ! répliqua Minerva. Harry a le droit de vivre après tout ce qu'il a déjà sacrifié !

Les loups et les vampires cachés choisirent ce moment pour entrer en scène, ayant repéré les alliés. Leur présence déstabilisa l'ensemble des sorciers et Harry en profita pour défier ouvertement Dumbledore.

- C'est votre dernière chance de partir en vie Dumbledore, déclara-t-il en se tenant bien droit face à lui.

- Jamais ! tonna-t-il.

Harry n'attendit pas plus pour l'attaquer, il savait déjà quelle serait l'issu de ce combat, c'était le même choix que face à Voldemort : tuer ou être tué.

Harry était certes plus puissant mais Dumbledore avait des dizaines d'années d'expérience qui jouaient en sa faveur. Cependant, la jeunesse d'Harry l'avantageait, lui permettant de bouger plus rapidement. Il se fit néanmoins toucher à plusieurs reprises mais il s'assurait de rendre coup pour coup voire plus.

Après un temps beaucoup trop long à son goût, il sentit la fin du combat approcher. Il savait que dans quelques minutes, il serait de nouveau un meurtrier.

- Adieu Dumbledore, vous avez surement fait de belles choses dans le passé mais le pouvoir vous est monté à la tête, murmura-t-il en l'expulsant au sol avant de prononcer les deux mots qui lui seraient fatal.

Harry s'écroula aussitôt et s'il ne rencontra pas brutalement le sol, ce ne fut que grâce aux réflexes d'Edward.

- Ouvre les yeux Harry, lui demanda gentiment Carlisle qui les avait aussitôt rejoint.

Harry secoua la tête, il était mieux là où il était, le noir avait quelque chose de rassurant.

- Harry ! le pressa une autre voix. Harry !

- Sev…

Il ne put cependant pas en dire plus car il se mit à tousser violemment, crachant du sang ce qu'il ne se rendit pas compte.

- Carlisle, occupez-vous des loups blessés avec Charlie Weasley et Hermione Granger, décida rapidement Severus. Minerva, Arthur et Bill, rapatriez les sorciers blessés et les prisonniers à Poudlard, il ne doit pas y avoir de fuite pour le moment, les autres reculez, Harry a besoin d'air.

Tous hochèrent la tête et firent ce qui était attendu d'eux.

- On dirait qu'il délire, murmura Edward avec inquiétude.

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas qu'une impression, grommela Severus. Bon sang ! Quel sort a-t-il utilisé ?

- Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea un jeune métis.

- J'espère, souffla-t-il en lui faisait ingurgiter le contenu de plusieurs fioles tout en continuant d'agiter sa baguette.

Cependant, quelques secondes à peine après avoir bu la dernière fiole, Harry se mit à vomir.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

- Que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea aussitôt Edward avec de la panique dans la voix.

- Il est condamné, lâcha-t-il d'une voix morne. Le vieux fou l'a piégé…

- Non, intervint calmement Jasper en avançant vers eux. Il va vivre, différemment mais il va vivre.

Chacun se tourna vers lui et ils purent tous voir que quelque chose semblait tourbillonner tout autour de lui. Cela ressemblait à des poussières dorées emportées par le vent.

- Harry a fait son choix, souffla Severus avec un mélange de surprise et de soulagement dans la voix.

Jasper lui sourit et Severus demanda à Edward de poser Harry sur le sol. Dès que cela fut fait, le sorcier entraina le vampire à l'écart, devant laisser libre un rayon d'une trentaine de mètres autour d'Harry et Jasper.

De son côté, Jasper n'avait jamais rien ressenti de comparable. La magie d'Harry s'était infiltrée en lui, lui donnant une sensation de chaleur et c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à s'avancer.

Le moment d'agir approchait, dans quelques minutes il serait lié à Harry pour toujours, il serait son mentor dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui. Il allait devoir le marquer et par respect pour son frère et le couple qu'il formait maintenant avec Harry, il refusait de le mordre dans le cou, endroit qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop intime. La magie du jeune sorcier sembla d'accord avec ça car le poignet gauche d'Harry se mit à scintiller.

Soudain, Jasper entendit le cœur d'Harry faire une brutale accélération et la magie le poussa à le mordre. Il lui injecta alors son venin pendant une vingtaine de secondes et il se rendit compte qu'il n'eut pas une seule fois l'envie de boire son sang. Il comprit d'ailleurs pourquoi, de par sa condition de demi-vampire, Harry avait déjà l'essence des vampires en lui et boire son sang serait comme aspirer du venin, cela n'avait donc rien d'appétissant.

Lorsqu'il se retira, il vit sa morsure se refermer d'elle-même, ne laissant qu'une fine cicatrice en croissant de lune comme il en avait lui-même des dizaines.

Il resta alors près de lui, incapable de s'écarter pour le moment.

- Tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé, vous ne pourrez pas vous éloigner de plus de quatre ou cinq mètres, déclara Severus en arrivant.

Jasper opina et Edward vint le serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

- Merci Jaz', souffla-t-il encore légèrement paniqué. Merci.

Jasper ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui envoyer une onde calmante pour l'aider à se reprendre.

- Ramenez-le chez vous, leur dit Severus. La durée de la transformation est la même que pour vous donc trois jours et je reviendrais à ce moment-là. Pour l'instant, je dois retourner en Angleterre pour régler quelques affaires avec Minerva, déclara-t-il avant de transplaner.

Jasper releva alors la tête et constata qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la clairière.

- Où sont-ils tous ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Carlisle est parti à la réserve en compagnie de deux sorciers pour aider à soigner les loups blessés, répondit Edward en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Tous les sorciers sont repartis en Angleterre et les nôtres sont à la villa.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, tous les attendaient avec impatience et inquiétude. Ils répondirent alors à toutes leurs questions avant d'aller installer Harry dans la chambre qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper quand il venait chez eux.

Carlisle ne revint que plusieurs heures plus tard et vint aussi voir comment allait Harry.

- Comment allait la meute ? s'enquit Jasper.

- Paul, Leah et Jacob ont été pas mal touchés, ils ont été ramenés inconscients et n'étaient toujours pas réveillés lorsque je suis parti, répondit-il. Hermione et Charlie sont restés là-bas pour les surveillés mais d'après eux, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, d'ici deux ou trois jours ils seront sur pieds.

Jasper acquiesça, au moins il n'y avait pas eu de perte, Harry n'aura pas à se torturer à ce propos à son réveil.

* * *

><p>Je ne vous cache pas que c'est bientôt la fin, plus que 4 chapitres à publier très exactement...<p>

Bon weekend (pour ceux qui vont en cours, j'espère que la reprise s'est bien passée) et à mercredi !


	15. Chapter 15 : Changements

Bonjour, voici enfin la suite avec le réveil d'Harry :)

Et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15 : Changements<strong>

* * *

><p>Les trois jours parurent interminables aux vampires, encore plus pour Jasper qui ne pouvait pas sortir de la chambre.<p>

La bataille avait cependant été bénéfique pour les Cullen et les Quileutes. En effet, Billy, Sue et le vieux Quil avaient décidé de revoir le traité suite à l'aide que Carlisle avait apporté aux blessés de leur clan. Évidemment, le fait que la meute se soit pris d'affection pour un demi-vampire et lui ait assuré que rien ne changerait une fois qu'il serait un vampire avait pesé lourd dans la balance lors de la prise de décision.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Trois jours plus tard, Harry sortit de sa léthargie dut à sa transformation. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il sonda les environs et sentit trois personnes, deux vampires et un sorcier, très proches de lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il bondit hors du lit, mettant une distance entre lui et les trois inconnus.

- Harry, l'appela un des vampires.

Harry répondit par un grognement, se tendant un peu plus tout en cherchant un moyen de se sauver.

- Ça ne sert à rien, ses souvenirs sont bloqués pour le moment, déclara le sorcier. Jasper, vous êtes son mentor, c'est à vous de l'aider. Écoutez la part de magie d'Harry qui est en vous.

Jasper hocha la tête et s'avança d'un pas, faisant grogner un peu plus Harry.

- Regarde-moi, lui demanda-t-il calmement, se laissant guider par la magie qui circulait en lui.

Harry gronda de nouveau mais leva tout de même les yeux pour croiser son regard, faisant sursauter le blond.

- Tu es Harry, un sorcier demi-vampire qui vient de finir sa transformation, déclara-t-il lentement. Derrière moi, c'est Edward ton âme-sœur et Severus, ton mentor sorcier. Moi, je suis Jasper et tu m'as choisi pour être ton mentor vampire…

A peine avait-il fini de dire ces mots qu'Harry se plia en deux en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Jasper bondit aussitôt sur lui et Severus fit signe à Edward de rester en retrait.

Jasper déposa une main sur son front tandis que le plus jeune se recroquevillait au sol en proie à une véritable souffrance.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'enquit Edward avec angoisse, se retenant de ne pas se ruer sur Harry.

- Pendant sa transformation, tous ses souvenirs ont été bloqués, répondit Severus. La seule chose qu'un demi-vampire sait en se réveillant vampire c'est son prénom et il est capable de savoir la nature de chacun. Là, en prononçant ces quelques mots, Jasper a activé le lien qui existe entre eux, obligeant la magie d'Harry à libérer ses souvenirs.

- Il… Il est en train de revivre toute sa vie ? souffla-t-il sous le choc.

- En quelque sorte oui…

- Harry le savait ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas prévenus ? l'interrogea-t-il surpris.

- Parce que je ne devais rien savoir, déclara Jasper tout en continuant d'aider Harry qui s'agitait au sol, comme pour échapper aux flots de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

- Exactement, l'approuva Severus. Un mentor n'est pas choisi au hasard Edward, il y a de nombreuses conditions requises et je suis certain qu'Harry ne vous en a pas dit la moitié.

- Il en a donné deux, le fait que son âme-sœur ne pouvait l'être car il ne pourrait jamais avoir de relation amoureuse avec son mentor et qu'il devait être mourant au moment de sa transformation, lui dit Edward.

- Le mentor doit aussi ignorer que son protégé va perdre provisoirement ses souvenirs afin de ne pas se renseigner sur comment l'aider car le plus important pour lui est d'écouter la magie du sorcier, leur apprit Severus. Aussi, aucun lien du sang ne doit exister entre le mentor et son futur protégé, ils ne peuvent donc pas être de la même famille.

Jasper écoutait distraitement les explications de Severus, préférant laisser toute son attention sur le jeune vampire. Il se rendit cependant vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper, la magie d'Harry guidant le moindre de ses gestes et dans le fond, c'était quelque chose de vraiment rassurant.

Harry était néanmoins toujours au sol, son corps étant agité de tremblements incontrôlables et il était bien incapable de se relever face au poids des souvenirs qui s'abattait sur lui. Il sentait une main sur son front, une main apaisante qui semblait là pour l'aider, bien qu'il ignorait qui était le vampire à qui elle appartenait. Soudain, un mot s'imposa dans son esprit et la présence du vampire près de lui prit tout son sens : il était son mentor, voilà pourquoi sa magie restait aussi calme à son contact.

Dès qu'Harry eut compris, Jasper sentit le changement, le corps du plus jeune se détendant. Cependant, la douleur était toujours présente et les émotions d'Harry continuaient d'hurler sa détresse face à tout ce qu'il était obligé de revivre. Jasper avait tenté d'intervenir mais la magie d'Harry l'en empêchait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se contentait donc de le soutenir en caressant ses cheveux avec sa main qui n'était pas sur son front tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants au creux de l'oreille.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Harry cessa de s'agiter et les tremblements cessèrent. Jasper sentit qu'il commençait à se ressaisir et il continua de l'encourager, réussissant enfin à l'atteindre avec son don.

Encore une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry ouvrait de nouveau les yeux et son regard tomba aussitôt dans celui de Jasper. Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé en rencontrant deux yeux aussi vert que l'émeraude où brillait la reconnaissance.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever.

- Merci à toi de m'avoir fait confiance, répliqua-t-il doucement.

Harry sourit et son regard se posa sur les deux personnes qui se tenaient derrière.

Il se jeta d'abord dans les bras de Severus, le serrant contre lui en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas l'écraser avec sa nouvelle force puis, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward. Avec lenteur, il s'avança vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'amener à sa hauteur, Edward le dominant d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, sa magie réagit aussitôt, signe que le vampire reconnaissait à son tour Edward comme étant son âme-sœur.

- Ne nous refait jamais ça Harry, murmura Edward en posant son front contre le sien.

- Promis, sourit-il.

- Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils toujours verts ? s'enquit-il alors.

- Ils le sont ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Harry, as-tu réellement lu le livre que je t'ai passé ? intervint Severus sur un ton légèrement plus froid.

- Euh… Au trois-quarts ? répondit-il penaud, faisant rire les deux vampires.

- Tu es irrécupérable, déclara-t-il sur un ton exaspéré.

- Oui je sais, je fonce toujours tête baisser et ensuite je réfléchis, mais ce n'est pas nouveau, dit-il avec amusement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alors, pourquoi mes yeux ont-ils gardé leur couleur ?

- C'est une des particularités de ceux qui naissent avec les gênes vampires en eux, expliqua-t-il. La morsure n'a fait que les activer et en plus, tu avais déjà certaines caractéristiques vampiriques. Maintenant, tu es aussi fort et rapide qu'eux, ton cœur ne bat plus et désolé pour toi Harry, mais tu devras te contenter de sang, tu peux dire adieu à toutes les sucreries que tu adorais manger, rajouta-t-il sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Je devrais survivre, rit-il.

- Néanmoins, tes yeux devraient légèrement changer de couleur à l'avenir, l'avertit-il. Dans le livre, il est dit que le contour de la pupille devient rouge au bout de quelques semaines mais si tu suis le régime des Cullen, je suppose que cela deviendra doré pour toi. Cependant, tout comme eux tes yeux deviendront entièrement noirs lorsque tu auras besoin de te nourrir.

Harry hocha la tête et Edward les entraina au salon où le reste de la famille les attendaient. Ils avaient tous entendu les explications de Severus mais ils n'en restèrent pas moins surpris en croisant le regard d'Harry.

Malgré qu'il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de chasser, les enfants Cullen emmenèrent Harry avec eux, laissant Severus avec Carlisle et Esmé.

Dès qu'ils revinrent, Harry se rendit chez lui avec Severus, voulant passer un peu de temps seul avec lui afin de discuter des derniers évènements. Une fois arrivé, Harry prépara un thé pour Severus et ils s'installèrent au salon.

Le sorcier lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait eu que très peu de temps pour réagir car Dumbledore ne les avait prévenu que trois jours avant qu'ils allaient venir à Forks. A partir de là, il avait cherché des alliés parmi les hommes que Dumbledore avaient choisi pour l'accompagner.

- Je suis impressionné, il ne t'a vraiment jamais percé à jour, murmura Harry.

- Doutais-tu de moi ? s'indigna faussement Severus.

- Tu sais très bien que non, sourit-il. Mais j'avais peur de ce que le vieux fou aurait pu faire pour obtenir des informations…

- Maintenant il est mort et Minerva a pris sa place en tant que directrice donc tu n'as plus à t'en faire, le rassura-t-il.

- Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé d'ailleurs ?

- Ta magie, soupira-t-il. Tu es puissant Harry et il en était parfaitement conscient… Il a chargé ses hommes de ne chercher que des sorciers puissants et je t'assure qu'il n'y en a pas tant que ça… Il a perdu du temps en Europe, il était persuadé que tu étais là-bas mais à partir du moment où il a compris que tu n'y étais pas, il s'est aussitôt dirigé vers les États-Unis… J'ai appris qu'il avait envoyé des hommes dans chaque état, leur demandant de passer dans chaque grande ville. Je crois que ta magie a été repérée vers Portland…

Harry grogna, il avait complètement oublié d'effacer ses traces la nuit où il avait été faire de la moto pour se changer les idées, la veille du 31 décembre.

- Que s'est-il passé pendant ces trois jours ? s'enquit-il alors.

- Rien d'important…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, le coupa-t-il. Ne me mens pas Severus s'il te plait…

Severus le regarda étrangement mais accéda à sa demande en soupirant.

- Parmi nos alliés se trouvait Amélia Bones, elle était là sous polynectar, ayant pris l'apparence d'un auror à la botte de Dumbledore, raconta-t-il.

- C'était ton idée je suppose non ? devina-t-il.

- Oui, je voulais qu'un représentant haut placé du ministère soit présent afin d'être témoin de tout ce qui allait se passer, admit-il. Elle n'a pas été difficile à convaincre tu sais, elle avait déjà de gros soupçons sur les manigances de Dumbledore et Fudge, bien qu'elle ignorait de quoi cela retournait exactement.

- Elle m'a vu tuer Dumbledore alors, souffla-t-il soudain apeuré.

- Oui mais tu as été mis hors de cause, il s'agissait de la légitime défense et officiellement, Dumbledore a été touché par un sort perdu dont personne ne sait qui est l'auteur, déclara-t-il. De plus, certains hommes présents ce soir-là ont mystérieusement perdu la mémoire, ne parvenant plus à se souvenir d'où ils étaient pendant ces quelques heures, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Ensuite, Minerva a laissé un accès total à Amélia pour la fouille du bureau de Dumbledore, enchaina-t-il. Après ça, Fudge a été démis de ses fonctions et c'est Amélia elle-même qui assure l'intérim.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a trouvé ? le questionna-t-il.

- Harry, des dossiers vraiment explosifs ont été découverts, dit-il sur un ton presque hésitant.

- Et je suis concerné n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas dans tous mais certains, oui, avoua-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir de quoi cela retourne exactement, déclara-t-il lentement tout en réfléchissant. Je… Si tu penses que c'est vraiment important, alors je veux savoir mais sinon… Je ne sais pas… Le passé est bien où il est, j'en ai marre de le ressassé mais si ces dossiers contiennent des réponses aux questions que je me suis toujours posé alors dis-moi…

Severus garda le silence quelques minutes, ne sachant que faire.

- Je vais te faire une copie de ce qui te concerne et tout te mettre sous scellé, ainsi, tu seras le seul à décider si oui ou non tu veux savoir, décida-t-il finalement.

- Merci, dit-il avec gratitude alors que son portable vibrait sur la cheminée.

Harry alla le récupérer et fronça les sourcils en voyant un message de Sam.

* * *

><p><em>Sam, 22h01 : Tes trois jours sont écoulés, on t'attend chez moi Harry.<em>

* * *

><p>Il vit rapidement qu'Emily lui avait aussi envoyé un texto mais qu'il datait d'hier après-midi.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Emily, 17h17 : Viens à la réserve dès que ta transformation sera terminée, c'est assez important Harry.<em>

* * *

><p>- S'est-il passé quelque chose avec les Quileutes ? demanda-t-il à Severus avec inquiétude.<p>

- Pas que je sache, répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Après la bataille, j'ai envoyé Carlisle avec Hermione Granger et Charlie Weasley pour soigner les blessés. Carlisle est rentré quelques heures plus tard en disant que les deux autres avaient tout sous contrôle. Il est retourné là-bas chaque jour et rien n'avait changé, d'ailleurs aux dernières nouvelles Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley sont toujours à la réserve.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit-il joyeusement.

Severus opina et Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant, il allait revoir Hermione.

Harry prit alors Severus par le bras et transplana à la réserve. Il avait à peine frappé à la porte qu'Emily lui ouvrait.

- Enfin ! s'écria-t-elle en le serrant brièvement contre elle.

Elle salua ensuite Severus et les entraina au salon où toute la meute était réunie ainsi qu'Hermione et Charlie.

- Harry, murmura Hermione avec les larmes aux yeux en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Hermione, souffla-t-il ému en la réceptionnant. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, partir a été une des plus dures décisions que j'ai eu à prendre… Je suis désolé, rajouta-t-il tout bas.

- Chut, siffla-t-elle. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire pour rester en vie, ne culpabilise pas.

Harry lui sourit et embrassa son front, heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

- On prendra du temps plus tard Harry, lui promit-elle. Tu as pleins de trucs à me raconter mais pour le moment, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais se rappela d'où il était et avec qui, bien que tous s'étaient tus pour leur laisser ces quelques minutes de retrouvailles.

C'est finalement Sam qui prit la parole :

- Hier, Paul, Jacob, et Leah sont sortis du coma dans lequel tes deux amis les avaient plongés afin qu'ils récupèrent encore plus rapidement. Cependant, nous avons eu le droit à deux nouveaux phénomènes d'imprégnation.

- Comment ça ? Hermione ? Charlie ? s'exclama-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux concernés.

- Oui, sourit Sam. Ton amie Hermione s'est imprégnée de Jacob et Charlie de Leah.

Harry resta quelques secondes bouche-bée, tout comme Severus qui apprenait la nouvelle en même temps que lui, avant qu'un sourire lumineux ne vienne éclairer son visage.

- Bon sang ! C'est complètement inattendu mais je trouve ça génial ! lâcha-t-il finalement avec entrain.

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il prendrait très bien la nouvelle, s'amusa Hermione.

Harry lui sourit avec de croiser le regard de Leah. Il lui fit alors un petit clin d'œil complice et elle lui sourit en retour, songeant qu'il avait eu raison à son sujet, elle n'avait juste pas rencontré le bon gars jusqu'à maintenant mais quoi de plus normal puisqu'il était en Angleterre.

- Je sens qu'on va vraiment avoir des choses à se dire Hermione, murmura-t-il alors que les conversations reprenaient peu à peu autour d'eux.

- Je pense aussi, sourit-elle. Professeur, pouvez-vous m'accorder quelques jours avant que je ne revienne en cours ?

Severus hocha la tête alors qu'Harry la fixait étrangement.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle légèrement agacée.

- Tu vas louper volontairement les cours ? Qui es-tu et où est donc passée ma meilleure amie ? la taquina-t-il.

- Il y a parfois des choses plus importantes que les cours, dit-elle tranquillement.

- Exactement ! l'approuva Jacob en arrivant, faisant rougir légèrement la jeune sorcière.

- N'empêche que si mon cœur battait encore, je crois qu'il aurait fait un arrêt à tes paroles Hermione, rit-il.

- Harry, s'exaspéra-t-elle. J'ai changé cette année tu sais…

Le jeune sorcier nouvellement vampire fronça les sourcils mais ne posa pas de questions, oui Hermione et lui allaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Aux alentours de minuit, Billy, Sue et le vieux Quil arrivèrent et Severus se sentit un peu plus à l'aise au milieu de tous ces jeunes.

Harry pensa aussi à envoyer un message à Edward afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et profita de la soirée, enfin plutôt de la nuit en compagnie des Quileutes.

Il discuta aussi longuement avec Charlie, Bill et lui étant les deux Weasley qu'il connaissait le moins. Cependant, il l'apprécia aussitôt. Il sentait que le dresseur de dragons pouvait être aussi espiègle que ses frères jumeaux tout en étant très sérieux.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? s'enquit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. L'imprégnation, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont expliqué, c'est comme les âmes-sœurs pour nous… Je pense… Je pense qu'il va falloir que je demande une mutation… Tu ne sais pas s'il y a une réserve de dragons dans le coin ?

- Si, en Alaska, répondit-il légèrement amusé.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien compris, sourit-il. Cette réserve est très peu connue en dehors du continent américain pourtant, ils étudient une espèce de dragon fascinante d'après ce que j'ai lu. Ce sont des dragons de glace…

- Attends, tu parles des dragons arctics ? le coupa-t-il presque choqué.

- Ah oui c'est ça, l'approuva-t-il. La réserve est en plein cœur du parc national et réserve Gates of Arctic…

- Bon sang ! Je savais qu'il existait une réserve avec ces dragons mais je n'en avais jamais vraiment entendu parler ! Comment as-tu eu des informations ?

- Dans un bouquin que j'ai acheté sur l'allée sorcière de Seattle.

- Il faut que j'aille là-bas ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire face à l'excitation de Charlie, on aurait dit un enfant à qui on venait de donner son cadeau de noël avant l'heure.

- Des dragons, murmura Leah qui avait suivi toute leur discussion. C'est de la folie…

- Non de la magie, la reprit Harry avec amusement.

- Je crois que la vie n'a pas fini de nous surprendre, déclara-t-elle en continuant d'observer Charlie. En tout cas, je suis contente que la transformation ne t'ait pas changée…

- J'étais déjà aussi blanc qu'eux vu que j'avais déjà les gênes des vampires en moi, mes yeux sont restés les mêmes, donc c'est vrai que c'est moins perturbant, sourit-il. Mais je suis content, cette bataille aura eu beaucoup de points positifs au final…

Leah hocha distraitement la tête, agrandissant le sourire du vampire.

- Vous devriez vous isoler comme Hermione et Jacob, leur dit-il doucement avec un clin d'œil avant d'aller rejoindre Seth.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant une accolade. La vache, t'es bien plus solide qu'il y a trois jours !

- Que veux-tu, je suis un vrai vampire maintenant !

- Ouai un de plus et deux nouvelles imprégnations… Nos légendes sont foireuses à ce propos, elles disent que c'est un phénomène super rare et regarde, on est huit loups et on est plus que deux à ne pas avoir trouvé notre moitié !

- Ça fait carrément flipper, l'approuva Embry.

- Faut juste vous dire que vous allez être les suivants, leur dit-il avec sérieux alors que ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

- Harry ! protestèrent-ils en même temps.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, vraiment ! grogna Embry alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

- Je préfère profiter un peu de ma jeunesse avant que ça me tombe dessus, grommela Seth.

Harry ne répondit rien mais le grand sourire qu'il abordait parlait pour lui.

Harry ne vit pas le temps passer et ne rentra chez lui que vers 5h du matin en compagnie de Severus. Le sorcier alla aussitôt se coucher dans la chambre d'ami tandis que le jeune homme partait en courant dans la forêt afin de gagner la villa des Cullen, ayant promis à Edward de venir dès qu'il serait rentré.

* * *

><p>A ce weekend ! :)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 : Hermione

Bonjour ! Je ne vous cache pas que j'avais prévu de publier ce soir au départ, il faut donc remercier la neige qui tombe ici ce matin (chose très rare aux alentours de Londres) de m'avoir mise de si bonne humeur que j'ai décidé d'avancer la publication.

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, pas mal centré sur les retrouvailles entre Harry et Hermione et bien sûr, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 16 : Hermione<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry passa toute la matinée avec Edward, ne rentrant chez lui que vers midi car il devait retrouver Hermione à 13h à la réserve. Il discuta avec Severus pendant que celui-ci déjeunait puis dès qu'il fut reparti en Angleterre, il enfourcha sa moto et fonça chez Jacob.<p>

Hermione l'attendait devant la maison en discutant avec Jacob et elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant dès qu'elle le vit. Après avoir salué ses deux amis, Harry tendit un casque à Hermione, s'attirant un regard noir de Jacob.

- Fais attention avec ça, lui dit-il en désignant la moto du menton.

- Ne te tracasse pas, j'ai l'habitude et je ne vais sûrement pas prendre de risques inconsidérés avec ma meilleure amie, le rassura-t-il.

- Fais-lui confiance, murmura Hermione à l'intention du loup.

Jacob soupira mais hocha la tête.

- Vous revenez vers quelle heure ? s'enquit-il alors.

- Aucune idée mais j'ai mon portable, je te tiendrais au courant, promit-il.

Jacob opina de nouveau et Harry fit gronder le moteur. Après un dernier signe de la main, Hermione et lui s'en allèrent.

Harry prit alors la direction de Port Angeles et une fois à proximité de sa destination, il laissa sa moto à la lisière de la forêt, cachée par plusieurs sortilèges. Il prit ensuite Hermione dans ses bras et détala dans la forêt, rejoignant le sommet des falaises où il avait assisté au feu d'artifice de nouvelle année en compagnie des Cullen.

- C'est magnifique, chuchota Hermione en admirant la ville.

- Je me suis dit qu'on serait tranquille pour parler ici, sourit-il.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et vint l'enlacer.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-elle.

- Toi aussi, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton en frottant doucement son dos.

- Avec Ron, on t'a cru mort en septembre, avoua-t-elle d'une voix tendue. Recevoir tes peintures, qui soit dit en passant sont magnifiques, nous a terriblement soulagé… Mais que s'est-il passé Harry ? Et pourquoi avoir fait le choix de devenir un vampire après la mort de Dumbledore ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna-t-il en reculant d'un pas pour pouvoir l'observer. Tu ne sais rien de mon héritage magique ? Pourtant l'autre fou l'a mentionné lorsque vous avez débarqué…

Hermione fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Harry soupira mais se lança, racontant ce qui s'était passé. Il lui avoua tout : comment Severus était devenu son mentor et une sorte de père pour lui lorsqu'il se préparait à affronter Voldemort, son héritage vampirique par la famille de son père, les manigances de Dumbledore et de Fudge, son oncle qui le battait, sa fuite grâce à Dobby jusqu'en France puis aux États-Unis grâce à Severus, sa rencontre avec les Cullen puis avec les Quileutes, son passé qui le hantait toujours, le soutien de Severus malgré la distance, les Cullen qui s'étaient mis à le considérer comme un membre de leur famille et toute l'aide qu'ils avaient pu lui apporter, son choix d'avoir Jasper comme mentor vampire, Edward qui était son âme-sœur et enfin, la bataille et sa transformation en vampire.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Hermione resta silencieuse, choquée par certaines choses qu'elle avait apprises.

- Ce n'est qu'un salop ! explosa-t-elle alors.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il choqué à son tour.

- Non ! Il a voulu te transformer en marionnette ! Sans le professeur Rogue tu serais mort ! Dumbledore n'était qu'un sale menteur manipulateur qui voulait toute la gloire pour lui ! continua-t-elle. Je le déteste !

Harry resta interdit quelques secondes, ayant rarement vu sa meilleure amie dans cet état.

- C'est du passé maintenant Hermione, dit-il doucement. Il est mort et j'ai refait ma vie ici…

Hermione ferma les yeux pour se calmer et c'est la main gelée de son meilleur ami qui se posa sur sa joue qui les lui fit ouvrir.

- Tu es glacé, souffla-t-elle.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il en retirant sa main.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, les deux amis se perdant dans leurs pensées.

- Quand je pense que tu es liée à Jacob maintenant…

- Il est très gentil tu sais, on a beaucoup discuté depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, sourit-elle.

- Je n'en doute pas, la rassura-t-il. C'est juste… Toi et Ron dans tout ça ?

- Ron ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, vous ne cessiez de vous tourner autour en fin de sixième année je te rappelle…

- Oh oui, tu as loupé ce qui s'est passé en octobre… On a été ensemble pendant un peu moins de trois mois, on s'est séparés aux vacances de noël, lui apprit-elle.

- Vraiment ? Toi ou lui ? voulut-il savoir.

- Les deux en fait, répondit-elle avec un sourire. On s'est rendu compte que notre relation ne marchait pas car on ne s'aimait pas ainsi. J'aime Ron de la même façon que toi, comme un frère et pour lui c'est pareil donc ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. On en a longuement parlé tu sais et on a choisi de revenir comme avant. Après quelques jours où on était un peu gênés l'un envers l'autre, on a retrouvé notre complicité d'avant.

- Alors c'est parfait, je n'aurais pas aimé vous voir brouillé pour ça, lui dit-il. Dis-moi, avais-tu réussi à lire entre les lignes lorsque vous avez reçu mon cadeau à noël ?

- Oui, j'ai compris que tu voulais qu'on apprenne l'occlumancie mais je ne savais pas de qui tu voulais qu'on se méfie bien que j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons envers Dumbledore avec toutes les règles qu'il a imposées au retour des vacances de noël, admit-elle.

- C'était si horrible que ça ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas, soupira-t-elle. On s'est cru revenu au temps d'Ombrage… Tous nos courriers étaient lus, nos malles ont été fouillées à notre retour… Il a même organisé des fouilles des dortoirs et bien évidemment, l'excuse était qu'il y avait encore des mangemorts en libertés et qu'il fallait être sûr qu'on soit en sécurité.

- Enfoiré, grogna-t-il, approuvé par sa meilleure amie. Et sinon, vous vous en êtes sortis avec l'occlumancie ?

- Plus ou moins mais je ne te cache pas que c'est dur sans l'aide de quelqu'un qui maitrise cet art, déclara-t-elle.

- Je me doute, soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé de vous avoir donné du boulot supplémentaire mais j'avais l'intention de vous envoyer une lettre pour tout vous expliquer dès que vos boucliers d'occlumens auraient été infranchissables… Dumbledore a décidé de m'épargner de l'écriture en débarquant ici, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire après tes aspics du coup ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Je sais que quoi que je fasse, Jacob voudra me suivre mais je ne me sens pas capable de lui demander de quitter la réserve et la meute…

- Que voulais-tu faire à l'origine ?

- Je souhaitais étudier les potions, répondit-elle presque timidement.

- Va parler avec Severus, dit-il simplement. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra te renseigner sur une école aux États-Unis…

Hermione hocha la tête avant de se perdre une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées.

- Comment as-tu su qu'Edward était ton âme-sœur ? s'enquit-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Ce n'est pas explicable, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quand on s'est embrassés pour la première fois, je ne sais pas… C'est comme si je n'étais pas entier avant et qu'Edward était le morceau manquant. C'est ma magie qui l'a reconnue, deux fois.

- Deux fois ?

- Oui, une première fois lorsque j'étais sorcier et la seconde après ma transformation en vampire…

- Et toi, quelle a été réaction lorsque tu as appris pour Jacob ?

- Je n'y croyais pas, je pensais qu'il se moquait de moi, se rappela-t-elle avec amusement. J'avais déjà du mal à croire qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en loup alors croire à cette histoire d'imprégnation… Toute la meute s'est réunie avec les trois membres du conseil et ils ont passé une partie de la nuit à nous parler de leurs légendes à Charlie et à moi. D'ailleurs, c'est cette nuit-là qu'ils ont décidé de revoir le traité avec les Cullen, lui apprit-elle. Carlisle a été appelé et il est venu avec sa femme, Esmé c'est ça ?

Harry acquiesça et Hermione reprit :

- Oui, ils sont venus tous les deux et ils ont décidé de supprimer la frontière qui séparait leurs deux territoires.

- Je trouve ça génial, sourit Harry. Ils sont tous devenus de véritables amis à mes yeux et je l'aurais vraiment mal pris s'ils m'avaient rejeté parce que je m'étais transformé en vampire…

- Leah a été la première à dire qu'elle continuerait de te voir même après ta transformation, le conseil était bouche-bée, se souvint-elle en rigolant. Il parait qu'elle avait plutôt un sale caractère et qu'elle était du genre associable avant de te rencontrer alors le fait qu'elle prenne ton parti était un vrai coup de tonnerre…

- J'aime beaucoup Leah et son sale caractère comme ils disent tous, c'est juste une carapace qu'elle s'est forgée pour se protéger, en tout cas c'est mon avis… murmura-t-il.

- Je ne la connais pas assez pour penser quoi que ce soit…

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et rien pendant plusieurs heures, ne voyant pas le temps passer.

- Au fait, où avez-vous dormi avec Charlie ces derniers jours ? s'enquit Harry.

- Chez Emily et Sam, sourit-elle.

- Si vous voulez, j'ai deux chambres d'amis chez moi, déclara-t-il alors.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Ça serait génial Harry mais je ne veux pas que cela te dérange…

- Hermione, si je te propose d'habiter chez moi, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il après avoir soupiré.

- Alors c'est oui, sourit-elle. Merci !

Harry lui rendit son sourire et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la moto. Ils finirent rapidement le trajet dans la forêt, c'est-à-dire qu'Hermione termina de nouveau dans les bras de son meilleur ami, avant qu'ils ne reprennent la moto.

Ils passèrent alors chez Harry afin que celui-ci puisse faire visiter sa maison à Hermione.

- L'avantage c'est que ma cheminée est reliée au réseau, tu pourras utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour aller en Angleterre voir ta famille ou même pour les cours l'an prochain si tu ne veux pas transplaner, lui apprit-il. Mais en attendant, il faut que tu termines tes études à Poudlard…

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Ça va être dur pour Jacob, il reste un peu plus de deux mois… Et toi Harry, comptes-tu passer tes aspics ?

- Oui je pense mais je ne sais pas quand, murmura-t-il songeur. J'ai un an à rattraper d'abord. Severus pourra m'aider en potions, défense et sortilège mais il restera toujours la métamorphose et la botanique…

- Je t'aiderais si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle. Tu pourrais profiter de l'été pour te remettre à niveau et passer en candidat libre à la session de septembre, tu as jusqu'au 30 juin pour t'inscrire, lui apprit-elle.

- J'en parlerai à Severus, approuva-t-il.

Après avoir rapidement fait le tour de la maison, ils repartirent pour la réserve où Jacob attendait impatiemment Hermione. Cette dernière lui apprit qu'elle dormirait maintenant chez Harry et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit la grimace de Jacob.

Avant de partir, alors qu'Hermione avait le dos tourné, Harry souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de Jacob :

- Faut que je te parle, cette nuit lorsqu'elle dormira…

- Passe vers 1h du matin, répondit-il tout aussi bas.

Harry hocha la tête avant de grimper sur sa moto. Il leur fit un signe de la main et partit en direction de chez Sam et Emily, espérant y trouver Charlie.

Il alla aussitôt frapper à la porte d'entrée et Emily l'accueillit chaleureusement.

- On parlait justement de toi, lui apprit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Relax, rigola Seth en voyant son visage. C'est juste que Jacob s'est plaint tout l'après-midi comme quoi tu lui avais piqué Hermione.

Harry se détendit et laissa un sourire amusé s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

- Hermione et moi avions juste besoin de nous retrouver et de discuter de certaines choses, répondit-il doucement. Et Jacob le sait puisqu'Hermione lui avait dit…

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir vécu des choses particulièrement fortes tous les deux, intervint Sam.

- On se connait depuis sept ans, c'est ma meilleure amie, sourit-il. En fait non, c'est plus que ça, c'est ma sœur de cœur, la seule et l'unique.

- Elle a l'air d'avoir un meilleur caractère que Leah en tout cas, rit Seth.

- Ne te fit pas aux apparences, rétorqua Harry avec un clin d'œil. Et puisque tu parles de ta sœur, ne saurais-tu pas où elle est avec Charlie ?

- Ils sont sur la plage, répondit Sam. On a prévu de tous se réunir là-bas d'ici une dizaine de minutes, viens avec nous.

Harry acquiesça et il prit la direction de la plage en compagnie de Sam et Seth.

- Hé les amoureux ! s'écria Seth à l'intention de sa sœur et de Charlie.

- Seth, grogna Sam. Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser Leah tranquille !

- Si je ne peux même plus taquiner ma propre sœur, bougonna-t-il.

- L'imprégnation n'as pas l'air d'être quelque chose de facile, laisse au moins le temps à Charlie de s'y faire, murmura Harry à son attention.

Seth soupira mais hocha la tête. Il retrouva cependant vite sa bonne humeur et sauta sur le dos de Jared dès qu'il le vit.

- Sale môme ! s'exclama celui-ci en tentant de le faire descendre.

Harry les regarda quelques secondes avant de tourner son attention sur Charlie. Il le rejoignit rapidement et ils partirent marcher sur la plage tandis que la meute se regroupait pour une sorte de réunion.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer Charlie, attaqua aussitôt Harry.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il simplement.

- Je me doute que toute cette situation n'est pas simple pour le moment et Hermione m'a dit que vous logiez chez Sam et Emily, déclara-t-il. J'habite non loin de la réserve et j'ai deux chambres d'amis, je t'en offre donc une si tu le souhaite, Hermione a déjà accepté la deuxième.

- Merci, dit-il avec de la reconnaissance dans la voix. Je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée, je ne suis pas prêt à habiter avec Leah et je ne me voyais pas rester indéfiniment chez Sam et Emily, aussi accueillant soient-ils.

- Je me doute, c'est pour ça que je vous ai fait cette proposition à toi et à Hermione. Tu as encore combien de jour avant de devoir retourner en Roumanie ?

- Je repars en même temps qu'Hermione, répondit-il. Je dois passer voir ma famille pour les mettre au courant et ensuite, je file en Roumanie pour demander une mutation.

- Quelles sont les chances qu'elles soient acceptées ? s'enquit-il.

- Les mutations ne sont jamais refusées en général donc je dirais que j'ai de très bonnes chances de l'obtenir, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle alors, sourit-il.

- Toi qui es là depuis un moment, comment est la région ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Pluvieuse, rit-il. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de soleil et les locaux sont de vraies commères !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mon arrivée à énormément faire parler au lycée, soupira-t-il. Et je crois que ça a été encore pire lorsque j'ai sympathisé avec les Cullen car ils n'avaient jamais accepté quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas à leur famille avant moi…

- Tu sais, le mieux est de les ignorer, lui dit Charlie.

- Ouai je sais mais je pensais vraiment passer inaperçu et en fait, c'était comme à Poudlard, on m'observait tout le temps, sauf que les raisons étaient différentes…

Au bout d'un moment, ils firent demi-tour afin de revenir vers les Quileutes tout en continuant de discuter. Lorsqu'ils les retrouvèrent, Harry s'échappa, partant reprendre sa moto qu'il avait laissé chez Sam et Emily afin de rentrer chez lui.

Une fois arrivée, il nettoya rapidement les deux chambres d'amis afin qu'elles soient prêtent quand Hermione et Charlie arriveraient. Il vérifia aussi que le frigo et les placards contenaient suffisamment de nourriture avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de dessin.

Hermione fut la première à arriver, Jacob l'ayant conduit jusque-là et Charlie arriva quelques minutes plus tard escorté par Leah.

- Surtout Charlie, tu fais comme chez toi, lui dit-il alors qu'il lui faisait visiter la maison. Et c'est pareil pour toi Hermione, rajouta-t-il à son intention.

- Quand même… tenta-t-elle.

- Non vraiment, je vous rappelle que je ne mange plus donc ce n'est pas moi qui vais me rappeler de préparer un repas par exemple et puis, je ne serais pas forcément là, je suis souvent chez les Cullen… Sur ce, je crois que je vous ai tout dit et tout montrer donc je vais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, sourit-il.

Les deux autres lui souhaitèrent à leur tour une bonne nuit et chacun entra dans sa chambre. Harry n'y resta pas longtemps, à peine une vingtaine de minutes, juste le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires tout en cajolant Hedwige. Il partit ensuite en courant en direction de la réserve où Jacob devait l'attendre.

- Alors que me voulais-tu ? le questionna aussitôt Jacob.

- Te parler d'Hermione.

- Évidemment, grogna-t-il.

- Écoute, Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi, on se connait depuis des années et on a traversé par mal de choses ensemble, déclara-t-il. Je la connais plus que toi et je sais aussi ce que signifie votre imprégnation…

- Où veux-tu en venir ? le coupa Jacob.

- Hermione va retourner en Angleterre Jacob, elle a des examens à passer et les études sont très importantes pour elle, lâcha-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu tentes de la convaincre de rester près de toi, elle va revenir mais pas avant juin.

- Juin, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

- Je vois qu'elle ne t'en avait pas encore parlé…

Jacob secoua la tête, le regard perdu.

- Je sais que ça va être dur Jacob mais elle a obtenu le droit de rester ici quelques jours au vu de la situation, dans deux jours elle doit retourner à l'école. Je pourrais cependant t'aider, faire en sorte que tu puisses communiquer avec elle…

- Comment ?

- Et bien vous pourrez échanger des lettres par hiboux et tu pourras la voir via ma cheminée, lui dit-il.

Jacob hocha la tête, le visage plus triste que jamais.

- C'est provisoire Jacob, elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle comptait revenir ici et faire ses études supérieures aux États-Unis…

- C'est vrai ? releva-t-il le regard brillant.

- Oui, approuva-t-il.

- Alors il faut que je la laisse partir, murmura-t-il. Pour deux mois…

Harry hocha doucement la tête et laissa le silence s'installer.

Finalement, Jacob lui posa quelques questions sur Hermione et Harry lui répondit volontiers afin de l'aider à comprendre un peu mieux sa meilleure amie.

Harry quitta ensuite la réserve pour se rendre à la villa des Cullen.

- Enfin te revoilà, sourit Alice.

- Oui, où est Edward ?

- Il est parti chasser avec Emmett, Rosalie et Esmé, tu n'as pas eu son message ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oh… Je n'ai pas regardé mon portable, admit-il en le sortant de sa poche.

- Ils seront là dans moins d'une heure, lui apprit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Je vais l'attendre alors, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

- Au fait, tu comptes bien retourner en cours lundi ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? rétorqua-t-il surpris.

- Et bien Jasper et toi avez brillé par votre absence alors de folles rumeurs courent au lycée depuis trois jours, déclara-t-elle avec amusement. Et puis, Edward était d'une humeur massacrante, ce qui n'est pas passé inaperçu crois-moi…

- J'imagine, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais oui, je compte finir ma scolarité… Rassurée ? l'interrogea-t-il avant de lui tirer la langue.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle t'a posé la question, elle connaissait déjà la réponse, intervint Jasper en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à la petite vampire.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais rien voir sur moi tant que j'avais mes boucliers d'occlumens ? la questionna-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Tu es un vrai vampire maintenant, répondit-elle simplement.

- Merlin prenez pitié, une voyante surveille mon futur, déclara-t-il de façon dramatique, faisant rigoler les deux autres.

- Alors comment vont tes deux amis ? s'enquit finalement Alice après lui avoir tiré puérilement la langue.

- Très bien, ils prennent plutôt bien le fait d'être lié à quelqu'un, répondit-il. Ils vont s'installer provisoirement chez moi aussi.

- Quand ?

- Ils y sont en ce moment mais ils repartent tous les deux dimanche, Hermione car elle doit terminer son année et Charlie parce qu'il doit reprendre le boulot mais il va demander une mutation afin de travailler aux États-Unis, expliqua-t-il. Charlie devrait donc vite être de retour ici et Hermione, ça ne sera pas avant fin juin… Donc oui, lundi c'est le retour à la vie normale, ou presque, soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi presque ? le questionna Jasper.

- Parce que je n'aime pas les gens qui font circuler des rumeurs alors ils ont intérêt à nous laisser un peu tranquille, grommela-t-il.

- En tout cas fais-moi plaisir Harry, viens chasser avec Carlisle, Alice et moi dimanche, lui dit Jasper.

- Pourquoi donc ? Je n'en aurais pas besoin…

- Le lycée sera plus supportable pour toi, surtout pour un premier jour, lui dit doucement Alice.

Harry soupira mais accepta, ils avaient plus l'habitude que lui.

Le weekend passa très rapidement et le dimanche, il partit comme prévu chasser avec Carlisle, Jasper et Alice. Cependant, tout ne se passa pas aussi bien que prévu.

* * *

><p>A mercredi pour l'avant dernier chapitre (oui déjà, ça me fait bizarre...)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17 : Prendre ses Marques

Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre alors bonne lecture ! :)

Et bien évidemment, merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 17 : Prendre ses Marques<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Harry et Alice se chamaillaient gentiment sous le regard amusé des deux autres, le plus jeune se figea.<p>

- Harry qu'est-ce que… commença Carlisle.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry avait déjà détalé.

- Des humains, souffla Alice après avoir secoué légèrement la tête pour sortir de sa vision.

- Harry ! s'écria Carlisle en le poursuivant, les deux autres sur ses talons.

- Jasper ça va ? murmura Alice avec inquiétude.

- Bizarrement oui, répondit-il à voix basse. Harry ! appela-t-il à son tour.

Ils lui coururent après pendant plusieurs minutes qui leur semblèrent être des heures, se rapprochant dangereusement des humains.

- Bon sang Harry ! s'exclama Jasper. Stop !

Harry s'immobilisa aussi soudainement qu'il était parti, les surprenant tous trois.

- Bien sûr, souffla Carlisle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Alice avec surprise.

- Jasper est son mentor, répondit-il simplement en se détendant. Harry l'écoutera toujours, leur lien l'y obligera même si cela va contre son instinct. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il se contrôle parfaitement malgré l'odeur importante des humains qu'Harry poursuivait…

Alors qu'ils le rejoignaient, ils virent parfaitement son regard aussi noir que la nuit qui les entourait, c'était celui du prédateur.

- Il n'a aucun contrôle, dit doucement Carlisle. Il ne s'est immobilisé que parce que tu lui as ordonné Jasper…

Jasper hocha la tête tout en venant se placer devant le plus jeune.

- Regarde-moi Harry, lui demanda-t-il. Tu ne dois pas chasser ces humains, on se nourrit des animaux, tu t'en rappelles ?

Harry grogna, semblant se battre avec lui-même alors qu'il ne lâchait pas le regard du blond. Après plusieurs minutes, son corps se détendit et son regard s'éclaira.

- Désolé, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, on aurait dû vérifier le secteur, lui dit Carlisle.

- Mais on pensait que tu te contrôlais, tu as fréquenté des humains ces derniers jours et tu n'as eu aucun problème, rajouta Alice.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai senti ces odeurs et… Et c'est comme si je n'étais plus moi-même, c'était une obsession, je devais les trouver… Mais c'est vrai, je n'ai eu aucune envie de m'attaquer aux Quileutes ou même à Severus, Hermione et Charlie parce que… Parce que…

- Parce qu'ils sont ta famille, finit Jasper à sa place.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Les Quileutes et ces sorciers, tu les considères comme faisant parti de ta famille, répéta-t-il. Tu les as reconnu comme tel depuis longtemps, bien avant ta transformation et tu as en quelque sorte laissé ton empreinte magique dessus, ils sont donc complètement intouchables pour toi…

- D'où tu sors ça ? l'interrogea Harry avec surprise.

- D'un bouquin que Severus m'a passé, sourit-il. Un bouquin que, d'après lui, tu aurais dû lire…

- Il n'avait qu'à me faire un récapitulatif, grommela-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu retournes en cours demain, intervint Carlisle avec inquiétude.

- Si ! s'exclama-t-il. Je dois me contrôler et pour ça, j'ai besoin de fréquenter les humains. Et puis, Jasper sera là, il pourra m'aider !

- Il n'est pas celui qui a le meilleur contrôle, déclara doucement Carlisle. Bien que tu m'aies surpris ce soir, rajouta-t-il à son intention.

- Je crois que… Je crois que c'est une des conséquences de mon lien avec Harry, murmura-t-il songeur. J'ai l'impression que sa magie m'aide à me contrôler afin que je puisse l'aider à faire face aux obstacles qui vont se mettre en travers de son chemin…

- Très bien, soupira finalement Carlisle. Mais si Alice a une vision dans laquelle ça se passe mal Harry, tu n'y vas pas.

Harry hocha la tête, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire un massacre à l'école.

- Je suis sûr que je peux me contrôler, déclara-t-il. Là, j'étais en train de pister un puma quand une odeur encore plus appétissante à croiser ma route, se rappela-t-il. Sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai foncé, pas une seule seconde j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être des humains…

- Si Alice ne voit rien de particulier, on verra demain. On arrivera en avance pour une fois et si on voit que tu ne peux pas te contrôler, tu auras juste à rentrer, lui dit Jasper sur un ton rassurant.

- Ça ira, murmura-t-il convaincu.

Personne ne rajouta quelque chose et ils retournèrent chasser, Jasper gardant un œil sur Harry.

Une fois de retour à la villa, Harry préféra rentrer chez lui et il demanda à Edward de l'accompagner.

- Ne détruisez pas ta maison Harry ! leur balança joyeusement Emmett.

- Va donc voir dans les bois si un ours ne s'y cache pas et laisse-nous tranquille, grogna Harry en attrapant la main d'Edward pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui, Harry était toujours un peu tendu, notamment à cause de la partie de chasse.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Edward quand ils furent blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé.

- Tu le sais très bien, grommela-t-il.

- Harry…

- Ne me mens pas, je sais que tu es au courant…

Edward garda le silence quelques secondes, repensant aux légers changements depuis qu'Harry était devenu un véritable vampire.

- Aurais-tu un don Harry ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

- Un don ? s'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard.

- Oui, j'ai l'impression que tu sais toujours quand on te ment depuis ta transformation…

- Je…

Mais Harry s'interrompit de lui-même, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs des derniers jours.

- Je crois que tu as raison, souffla-t-il choqué.

- Bon au moins ce n'est pas un don trop contraignant, dit-il doucement.

- Comme le tiens ? Ou celui de Jasper ?

- Oui… J'ai l'habitude maintenant mais c'est reposant pour moi d'être en ta compagnie ou celle de tes amis sorciers qui savent bloquer leurs pensées, admit-il. Ce sont les rares moments où je peux m'entendre penser, rajouta-t-il amusé.

- Je comprends, rit-il. J'ai parfois partagé les pensées de l'autre fou mégalomane et ça m'a suffi alors entendre celles de tous ceux que tu croises, non merci ! s'exclama-t-il.

- L'autre fou mégalomane ? releva-t-il.

- Voldemort, tu sais celui qui m'a bien pourri la vie avec l'autre idiot qui s'est ramené ici, lui rappela-t-il avec amertume.

Edward ne répondit rien mais le serra un peu plus contre lui, ayant senti la tension dans son corps.

- Et quand arrivent tes colocataires ? s'enquit Edward pour changer de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit-il. Hermione ne viendra pas avant fin juin puisqu'elle doit terminer ses études et Charlie, je ne sais pas trop… Je dirais moins d'un mois…

- Je pense que ça va te faire du bien de les avoir à proximité, murmura-t-il en embrassant son front.

- Surement oui, l'approuva-t-il en venant l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller en cours, Harry était de nouveau tendu malgré le message d'Alice qui leur avait dit que tout allait bien se passer aujourd'hui.

Le trajet en moto eut cependant l'effet escompté et il arriva bien plus apaisé au lycée. Edward et lui retrouvèrent rapidement les autres et ils discutèrent tranquillement en attendant le début des cours. Harry ne suivait pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient, préférant se perdre dans ses pensées tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs de chaque côté. Il restait cependant très calme, le pouce d'Edward traçant de petits cercles apaisant sur le dos de sa main.

Après avoir salué les autres, Harry se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée, cours qu'il ne partageait malheureusement pas avec Edward ou Alice. En chemin, il se fit cependant aborder par les jumelles.

- Harry ! s'exclama la première. Où étais-tu passé ?

- On s'est beaucoup inquiété ! enchaina sa sœur. Étais-tu malade ? Tu es vraiment pâle tu sais…

- Je vais très bien, merci de vous inquiéter, répondit-il avec sarcasmes, sachant très bien qu'elles souhaitaient juste être les premières au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Alors tu étais vraiment malade ? l'interrogea de nouveau Caroline.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- On s'inquiète vraiment pour toi ! répéta Chloé.

- Faux ! s'écria-t-il.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'indigna Caroline.

- Car rien ne vous intéresse à part vos petites personnes et faire courir le plus de rumeurs possible, répliqua-t-il en les fusillant du regard.

Il se détourna d'elles et repartit à grandes enjambées vers sa salle de classe. Les jumelles n'en avaient cependant pas fini avec lui et décidèrent de le suivre.

- Attends ! s'exclama Chloé en attrapant son bras.

- Ne me touche pas ! siffla-t-il en se dégageant brutalement.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? lui redemanda Caroline.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer, il était à bout. Le vampire en lui souhaitait juste arracher la tête des deux sœurs et il priait Merlin pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

- Ah Harry, je savais bien que je te trouverai par ici, fit une voix.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et croisa avec soulagement ceux de Jasper.

- Tu as oublié ton livre à la maison hier, dit-il en lui tendant un de ses romans alors qu'une vague de calme l'atteignait.

- Merci, murmura-t-il avec reconnaissance en le récupérant tout en s'éloignant des jumelles qui étaient soudain intimidées par le grand blond.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler une fois qu'on sera en cours, je t'en serais reconnaissant, souffla Jasper à son intention.

- Je ne t'ai pas appelé, dit-il sur le même ton.

- Toi peut-être que non, mais ta magie, je t'assure qu'elle l'a fait, déclara-t-il. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis là ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis juste venu pour te passer un de mes bouquins ? s'enquit-il amusé.

- Non, admit-il. Désolé, rajouta-t-il en soupirant. Elles sont juste impossibles, si je m'étais écouté, le sol serait déjà rouge écarlate…

- Il faut que tu prennes du recul par rapport à tout ça Harry, tu sais très bien comment sont les gens ici, murmura-t-il rapidement. Ils vont vouloir savoir ce qui t'es arrivé tout comme la fois où tu as été absent une semaine… Sois plus intelligent qu'eux, ne réponds pas, concentre-toi sur autre chose afin de garder le contrôle…

Harry soupira de nouveau et hocha la tête.

- Merci Jasper, vraiment et… Je te promets de me contrôler jusqu'à ce midi…

- J'espère bien, dit-il avec un clin d'œil alors que la cloche sonnait le début des cours.

Harry sourit et ils se séparèrent, Jasper jetant un dernier regard légèrement inquiet à son nouveau protégé.

Harry gagna aussitôt sa salle, ignorant les jumelles qui avaient tenté de l'aborder de nouveau une fois le blond partit. Il s'installa au fond, comme à son habitude et dissuada d'un regard noir les quelques téméraires qui avaient voulu s'asseoir à côté de lui.

La matinée lui parut cependant interminable et c'est donc avec joie qu'il se dirigea vers la cafétéria à la pause de midi.

- Harry ! s'exclama Emmett lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à leur table. T'as survécu !

- On dirait bien, grommela-t-il en enfouissant son visage au creux de ses bras.

- Je dirais plutôt, les élèves ont survécu, s'amusa Rosalie.

Harry grogna, ne prenant pas la peine de se redresser et il les entendit rire légèrement.

- Ça va aller, murmura Edward en posant une main rassurante sur son genou. De toute façon, j'ai cours avec toi cet après-midi.

- Juste les deux premières heures, lui rappela-t-il.

- C'est déjà ça…

Harry haussa les épaules avant de glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à celle d'Edward qui était toujours sur son genou, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

- Oublie ça Harry, marmonna Edward.

- A quoi pense-t-il ? s'enquit Alice.

- A ensorceler les deux pestes, répondit Harry lui-même. Elles sont vraiment insupportables…

- Ça ne leur ferait pas de mal, l'approuva Emmett avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, souffla Harry avec un clin d'œil à son intention.

- Ne l'encourage pas Em' ! s'exclama Edward alors que Rosalie ricanait, approuvant silencieusement Emmett et Harry.

- Et les odeurs ? s'enquit prudemment Alice.

- Ma gorge me brûle, admit-il. Mais rien d'insupportable pour le moment. De toute façon, ils sont tous tellement exaspérants que j'aurais tendance à leur arracher la tête avant de planter mes crocs dans leur cou, rajouta-t-il sombrement en continuant de fusiller du regard ceux qui les observaient.

- Je ne peux que t'approuver, ria Rosalie alors qu'Edward secouait doucement la tête.

- Tranquillise-toi Edward, lui dit Harry qui s'était détendu en entendant le rire de Rosalie. Je ne ferais pas de massacre malgré les tentations… Et de toute façon, je suis sûr que si je perdais le contrôle, Jasper interviendrait aussitôt…

Le blond l'approuva d'un hochement de tête tout en lui faisant un léger sourire complice.

- La journée va se terminer sans tête arrachée, rajouta Alice avec amusement.

L'après-midi se passa mieux que la matinée, la présence d'Edward les deux premières heures ayant permis à Harry de se détendre et Simon s'était installé avec lui pour les dernières heures.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Harry intégra rapidement la routine des Cullen, sa désormais nouvelle famille, passant la plus grande partie de son temps à la villa. Cependant, dès qu'Edward et lui avaient besoin de s'isoler, ils gagnaient sa maison, profitant de l'absence de ses futurs colocataires.

Harry voyait aussi régulièrement les Quileutes, surtout Jacob qui venait utiliser sa cheminée deux ou trois fois par semaine pour parler avec Hermione. Leah lui rendait souvent visite aussi, voulant en savoir encore un peu plus sur le monde magique maintenant qu'elle était liée à un sorcier. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions sur son monde et Harry s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois à des feux de camps organisés par le conseil et la meute afin de répondre à toutes leurs questions. Edward l'avait même accompagné au dernier et tout s'était très bien passé, preuve que la hache de guerre était définitivement enterrée.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Au mois de mai, alors que Charlie était déjà venu s'installer à Forks, Hermione l'avait invité à les rejoindre elle et Ron à Pré-au-Lard. Le temps d'une journée, il avait alors eu l'impression d'être de retour à l'époque de Poudlard avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Bien évidemment, il n'était pas passé inaperçu mais Hermione et Ron avaient gentiment mais fermement refoulé ceux qui se faisaient un peu trop insistant. Ils avaient néanmoins passé quelques heures en compagnie de Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny et Luna. Ces derniers étaient en effet ravis d'apprendre qu'Harry était toujours vivant et tous lui avaient dit qu'il leur avait manqué cette année.

Le trio d'or, réunit le temps d'une sortie, avait vraiment passé une excellente journée, l'immortalisant en prenant de nombreuses photos.

Harry les avait ensuite raccompagné au château, Severus lui ayant demandé de passer le voir. Pour la première fois depuis presqu'un an il avait donc remis les pieds à Poudlard, beaucoup d'émotions et de souvenirs le traversant alors qu'il avançait dans le parc en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis.

- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Hermione lui sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne, grimaçant légèrement au contact glacé.

- Tu n'as rien manqué, lui dit Ron. Dumby est devenu complètement parano au fil de l'année…

Harry rigola, échangeant un regard amusé avec son meilleur ami alors qu'il avait entendu Hermione soupirer doucement.

Ron et Hermione lui avaient alors fait faire un tour du château, se remémorant les meilleurs moments des six années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble ici. Harry les avait ensuite laissés devant la grande salle et ils s'étaient serrés une dernières fois dans leurs bras avant qu'il ne se dirige vers les appartements de Severus dans les cachots.

Ils avaient longuement discuté tous les deux, ne s'étant pas revu depuis plusieurs semaines. Harry lui avait appris qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de lire les dossiers qu'il lui avait donné. Severus en avait été surpris, pensant qu'il les aurait ouverts aussitôt.

- Je compte les lire, déclara-t-il. Je ne me sens juste pas prêt pour le moment… Chaque jour je les vois dans ma chambre et à chaque fois, j'hésite à les ouvrir… Mais c'est pour bientôt, je le sens…

Lorsqu'il rentra à la villa ce jour-là, toute sa famille sentit la différence, particulièrement Jasper.

- Retourne-les voir plus souvent, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur, le faisant rigoler doucement.

- Tu es calme et détendu, ce que tu es bien trop rarement, déclara-t-il.

- Ils m'avaient manqué, murmura-t-il simplement. Et ils m'ont ouverts les yeux sur beaucoup de choses…

- Comme quoi ? s'enquit Edward en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Sur des choses qui se sont passées lorsque j'étais à l'école, ils m'ont montré que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux tout en prenant appui contre lui. Ils me l'avaient déjà dit avant mais dans le fond, je ne les croyais pas vraiment, je pensais qu'ils voulaient juste que je me sente bien mais maintenant, avec mon don, je sais qu'ils ne m'ont jamais menti…

Edward déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue tandis qu'ils étaient tous secrètement ravi de l'avoir entendu prononcer ces quelques mots. C'était un grand pas en avant.

Edward et Harry s'éclipsèrent ensuite à la maison de ce dernier, voulant se retrouver au calme. En arrivant, ils tombèrent cependant sur Charlie et Leah qui étaient en train de déjeuner.

- Salut Leah, salut Charlie, lança joyeusement Harry. Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, on ne fait que passer, on sera dans ma chambre.

- Tu es chez toi Harry, lui rappela Charlie avec amusement.

- Et tu l'es aussi, renchérit-il avec un clin d'œil. Au fait, tu as le bonjour de Ron et Ginny.

- Tu étais à Poudlard ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, c'était la journée sortie à Pré-au-Lard, sourit-il. Savais-tu que Zonko allait probablement fermer ?

- Vraiment ? s'enquit-il intéressé. Serait-ce un coup de mes frères ?

- Bien vu Charlie, leurs affaires marchent tellement bien que Zonko est largué et les jumeaux veulent racheter leurs locaux pour être à proximité de l'école.

- Je ne doute pas un seul instant de leur réussite, déclara-t-il avec amusement.

- Je déteste ne rien comprendre, grommela alors Leah.

- Je t'expliquerai, lui souffla Charlie avec un regard tendre

- De même, l'approuva Edward qui était tout aussi perdu.

- Je te laisserai me harceler de questions plus tard, lui promit Harry en ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas, il aura le temps de se venger plus tard pour ce décoiffage.

- Aller, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, leur dit finalement Harry en prenant la main d'Edward. On se sauve !

- A plus tard, les salua Leah avec un léger sourire.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, Harry verrouilla la porte et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation avant de faire basculer Edward sur le lit et de l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

><p>A ceux qui trouvaient qu'Harry ne passait pas assez de temps avec Edward, vous êtes un peu plus satisfaits ? ;)<p>

Et le retour de Ron tant attendu par certains...

Je vous dis à ce weekend pour le dernier chapitre, bonne fin de semaine !


	18. Chapter 18 : Vérités

Whaa ! Voilà le dernier chapitre, ça me fait tout bizarre encore une fois !

Avant tout, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews, plus particulièrement ceux qui m'ont soutenu chapitre après chapitre (ou presque^^) : _Alycia Panther, Apokhalypso, Luka G, Noooo Aime, Roxie-Rix, Violette b, yumi-elfeuw ainsi que Arwen Jedusor et XoXonii._

Le plus important étant dit, je vous laisser découvrir ce dernier chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 18 : Vérités<strong>

* * *

><p>- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait de mon tee-shirt ? s'enquit Edward.<p>

- Oh, tu parles de ça ? lui demanda-t-il penaud en ramassant ce qui devait être un tee-shirt quelques heures en arrière.

- As-tu besoin de déchirer mes vêtements à chaque fois ? s'exaspéra-t-il alors que les yeux d'Harry pétillaient de malice.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne les réparais pas, dit-il avec amusement en récupérant sa baguette. Imagine la tête d'Alice si elle voyait ça.

- Si cela doit arriver, rappelle-moi de partir en courant, grommela-t-il.

- Tu louperais tout ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en lui rendant son tee-shirt en un seul morceau. Mais promis, je ferais une photo pour immortaliser cet instant !

Edward soupira mais il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

- Tu joues avec le feu, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Tout comme toi alors ne recommence pas à m'allumer ou ton tee-shirt ne restera pas entier très longtemps, souffla-t-il.

Edward rigola doucement avant d'embrasser sagement le sommet de sa tête. Harry se dégagea ensuite de son étreinte et répara les quelques objets qui avaient souffert pendant les dernières heures.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le dossier que Severus lui avait donné. Il sentit Edward se glisser dans son dos et ses bras se resserrer doucement autour de lui.

- Vas-y, lui souffla-t-il. Tu as besoin de savoir Harry…

Harry se tendit mais il savait qu'Edward avait raison, il devait savoir. Il avança alors jusqu'à son bureau et récupéra le dossier. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et Edward sentit son corps se figer dans ses bras.

- Je suis là, chuchota-t-il.

Harry opina et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puisant un peu de force dans l'étreinte d'Edward. Il commença alors sa lecture et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Dumbledore.

_1950_

_Famille Potter_

_Objectif : éteindre la lignée Potter, trop puissante à cause de leur statut de demi-vampire._

- Bon sang, il tentait de tuer ma famille depuis 1950 ! Quelle enflure ! cracha-t-il.

La suite était un enchainement de plans et les comptes rendus de ceux-ci avec à chaque fois le même but, mettre fin à la lignée Potter. Il apprit d'abord que la mort de ses grands-parents paternels n'était pas un accident mais bel et bien un meurtre orchestré par Dumbledore.

Il découvrit ensuite avec effroi qu'il avait toujours su que Pettigrow était le traitre mais qu'il n'avait rien dit dans l'espoir que Voldemort mette fin aux Potter.

- J'aurais dû le faire souffrir avant de le tuer ! siffla-t-il furieux. Sa mort a été beaucoup trop belle face à tout ce qu'il a pu faire !

Edward ne répliqua rien, se contentant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Plus il avançait dans sa lecture et plus Harry bouillait. L'histoire de la prophétie était bien réelle et Dumbledore avait donc dû modifier ses plans. Sirius avait été emprisonné simplement pour qu'il n'aille pas vivre avec lui car s'il l'avait voulu, Dumbledore aurait pu témoigner afin qu'il soit innocenté.

- Ça aussi, souffla-t-il choqué.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Edward.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui montra quelques lignes dans le compte rendu de juin 1996.

_Tout s'est plutôt bien passé, même-si j'ai dû intervenir pour que le gamin reste en vie, sa mort n'est pas encore pour tout de suite… Celle de son parrain, par contre, n'est qu'un atout pour l'avenir. Lestrange a fait du bon boulot pour une fois, elle m'a évité de m'en occuper… C'est une nouvelle perte pour le gamin, bientôt il n'aura plus d'autre point de repère que moi-même et il fera tout ce que je lui demande. La culpabilité est un très bon moyen de pression, ça a toujours marché avec lui… Il est maintenant temps que Severus soit un peu plus présent dans sa vie, il ne doit pas se reconstruire, seul sa capacité en duel doit être amélioré afin qu'il nous débarrasse de Voldemort…_

- Il a fait sa plus grosse erreur en mettent Severus sur ton chemin, murmura Edward.

Harry hocha la tête avec raideur, il n'arrivait pas à digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_Avril 1997_

_Bataille finale_

_Objectif : mort de Voldemort et Potter_

- Échec, grinça Harry entre ses dents.

_Je me demande bien ce qui a pu rater, mon plan était parfait. Le gamin tuait Voldemort, ce qu'il a fait, je m'occupais de Lupin au moment propice, ça aussi c'est bon, mais pourquoi ce foutu gamin ne pouvait-il pas simplement mourir ?_

- Il… Il l'a tué… Ce vieux fou a tué Remus… déclara-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Il a tué mon second parrain pour s'assurer que j'en finisse avec Voldemort…

- Harry, l'interrompit doucement Edward. Vous étiez des pions, tous… Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais pour lui, un mort de plus ou un de moins, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose…

- Je sais tout ça, souffla-t-il. Mais par Merlin, ça fait horriblement mal de découvrir que mes grands-parents, mes parents, mes parrains… Toute ma famille… Ils sont tous morts à cause de lui… Il était pire que Voldemort…

Lorsqu'Harry acheva sa lecture, il était dans tous ses états. L'atmosphère dans la chambre était devenue très lourde, surchargée de magie, et mettait Edward mal à l'aise.

- Harry, tenta-t-il de nouveau. Sortons d'ici.

Harry ne répondit pas mais dans la seconde qui suivit, il avait sauté par la fenêtre. Edward s'empressa de le suivre, ne voulant pas le laisser seul dans un moment pareil.

Harry s'enfonça dans la forêt, ne faisant pas attention à où il allait, il voulait juste s'aérer la tête. Il arriva finalement au sommet des falaises de La Push et tomba nez à nez avec Paul et Seth.

- Harry ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

Harry se figea et Edward en profita pour le rejoindre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Paul, voyant très bien que le jeune vampire n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Rien, murmura Harry en croisant leurs regards.

Les deux loups sursautèrent, jamais encore ils n'avaient vu le regard d'Harry aussi noir.

- Tu as besoin de chasser, souffla Seth.

Harry secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, il devait se calmer.

- Il est simplement en colère, intervint Edward en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? redemanda Paul.

- J'ai appris la vérité sur mon passé, dit-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Edward.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de Seth et Paul, tous savaient à quel point le passé d'Harry était difficile.

- Ça ira maintenant, chuchota Edward en frottant son dos. Tu avais besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as traversé tout ça…

Harry hocha faiblement la tête avant de prendre plusieurs longues inspirations.

- Désolé, dit-il en se tournant vers Seth et Paul, sans pour autant sortir des bras réconfortants d'Edward.

- Aucun problème, lui dit Seth avec un sourire alors que son regard retrouvait sa couleur émeraude cerclé d'or.

- Il faut qu'on file, déclara alors Paul. On était en train de rentrer lorsqu'on vous a vu…

Harry et Edward acquiescèrent et les deux Quileutes les saluèrent rapidement avant de gagner la forêt afin de pouvoir se transformer.

Les deux vampires restèrent ensuite simplement enlacés, Harry s'apaisant lentement.

- Il a tout détruit, chuchota finalement Harry. Il m'a pris seize ans de ma vie, il m'a pris ma famille…

Edward préféra garder le silence, il sentait qu'Harry avait besoin de lui dire certaines choses et qu'il ne fallait pas l'interrompre.

- Lorsque j'ai su qu'il allait débarquer ici, c'est pour vous que j'ai eu peur, pas pour moi… déclara-t-il après s'être interrompu quelques secondes. J'ignorais peut-être toutes ses manigances mais j'en savais assez pour dire qu'il me voulait mort et qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à tuer ceux qui m'auraient défendu…

Harry se tut de nouveau pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Vous êtes ma nouvelle famille et si l'un de vous avait été touché, je m'en serrai énormément voulu… murmura-t-il en se redressant pour croiser son regard. Et toi Edward, si tu savais l'importance que tu as dans ma vie maintenant, à quel point je t'aime… Te perdre m'aurait été insupportable…

Edward le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, son regard plus brillant que jamais.

- Si je suis aussi important pour toi que toi tu l'es pour moi alors je sais ce que tu ressens, souffla-t-il. Depuis ma transformation, je n'attendais que toi en fait, tu viens de donner un sens à ma vie en tant que vampire, après quatre-vingts ans d'existence comme tel… Je t'aime Harry et je sais que c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais, tu sais aussi bien que moi que lorsqu'un vampire trouve sa moitié, c'est pour l'éternité…

Harry sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Les jours continuèrent de passer et les vacances d'été arrivèrent enfin. Dans les premiers jours, Harry aida Hermione à s'installer chez lui.

- Alors, tu vas dans quelle école en septembre ? s'enquit Harry qui préparait le diner pour sa meilleure amie et Charlie.

- Dans une faculté de potions à Portland, enfin si j'ai mes aspics, dit-elle incertaine.

- Arrête de t'en faire pour ça, tu vas encore avoir la note maximale partout, lui rappela-t-il. Et donc, c'est Severus qui t'a conseillé ?

- Oui, il m'a emmené là-bas un samedi, afin que je rencontre le directeur qui est un vieil ami à lui… Il lui a montré mon dossier scolaire et le directeur, Mr Jameson, m'a fait remplir les papiers d'inscriptions.

- Jameson ? Vincent Jameson ? releva Harry.

- Oui, tu le connais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non mais Severus m'a souvent parlé de lui. Ils ont fait leurs études de potions ensembles, à Swansea, dans le Pays de Galles. Il est franco-anglais et ses parents avaient préféré qu'il fasse ses études à Beauxbâtons vu tout ce qui se passait en Angleterre avec Voldemort… Mais bref, la vie de ton futur directeur n'est pas intéressante… Donc tu vas aller là-bas pour combien de temps ?

- Trois ans, si tu es prêt à me supporter aussi longtemps, rajouta-t-elle amusée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir aussi longtemps, je t'aurais peut-être mis à la porte d'ici là, rit-il. Plus sérieusement, je ne sais même pas où je serais dans trois ans… J'ai encore un an à faire au lycée, tout comme Edward et Alice, mais après… Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper se prennent une année sabbatique, ils veulent nous attendre, enfin plutôt m'attendre d'après ce que j'ai compris, pour aller à l'université…

- Une année sabbatique ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oh et bien Rosalie et Emmett vont se prendre des vacances aux quatre coins du monde et Jasper va sûrement aider Esmé à retaper de vieilles bâtisses tout en gardant un œil sur moi, répondit-il joyeusement.

- Je vois… Au fait, le professeur Rogue t'a préparé un planning pour que tu rattrapes l'année que tu as manquée et que tu sois prêt pour la session de septembre, il m'a dit que tu t'étais inscrit, lui dit-elle ravie en sortant un emploi du temps de sa poche.

- Je le sens mal ça, montre-moi ça, soupira-t-il en tendant une main.

Hermione lui donna le parchemin et Harry grimaça.

- Les heures sont celles d'ici, comme ça tu ne te tromperas pas, lui dit Hermione.

- Donc lundi, mercredi et vendredi, je suis en France pour bosser les sortilèges, la défense et les potions, marmonna-t-il. A 8h du matin en plus…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de dormir, lui rappela-t-elle avec amusement.

- Mouai et donc mardi et jeudi c'est avec toi pour la métamorphose et la botanique… Pourquoi 8h aussi ?

- Au moins on a la journée de libre après, sourit-elle.

- Vous n'avez pas précisé la durée de chaque cours, remarqua-t-il.

- Pas besoin de mettre de limite, on verra au jour le jour, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à "tortionnaire" tout en retournant surveiller la cuisson du poulet.

- Ne râle pas, lui dit-elle. Avec ta condition de vampire, tu vas assimiler très rapidement le programme.

- Ouai je sais, soupira-t-il. De toute façon, c'est juste pour deux mois puisque les examens sont la première semaine de septembre… On commence quand ?

- La semaine prochaine mais dis-moi, où logeras-tu pour les examens ? Chez Ron ?

- Non, puisque comme pour toi, ça sera la rentrée pour lui, répondit-il.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il s'est inscrit à la faculté des aurors, sourit-elle.

- Oui, du coup j'irais à Poudlard, dans les appartements de Severus pour la semaine, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Ça sera plus simple vu que la session de rattrapage se déroule au ministère, j'aurais juste à sauter dans la cheminée le matin et au moins, je pourrais explorer tranquillement le château la nuit, s'amusa-t-il.

- Je me doutais bien que tu devais avoir une idée derrière la tête, ria-t-elle.

- Autant rentabiliser un maximum cette semaine en Angleterre, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione rigola de nouveau, entrainant son meilleur ami avec elle.

Charlie arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et Harry leur servit le diner. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée à discuter et lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Harry fila à la villa.

- On se demandait quand tu allais venir, lui dit Alice après l'avoir chaleureusement salué.

- C'était une soirée entre colloc', s'amusa-t-il.

- Ils vont bien ? s'enquit Esmé.

- Super, Charlie se plait beaucoup dans la réserve d'Alaska et sa relation avec Leah avance bien, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et Hermione et Jacob en sont encore au stade d'apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux vu qu'elle vient seulement de revenir. Mais où sont les autres ? les questionna-t-il.

- Rosalie est en train de bricoler au garage avec Jasper, Emmett et Edward doivent être quelque part dans la forêt à faire les imbéciles et Carlisle est dans son bureau, déclara Alice avec un grand sourire.

- A faire les imbéciles hein ? releva Harry avec amusement. Je vais aller voir Carlisle alors, je vous laisse à vos croquis de mode, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Esmé et Alice lui firent un sourire avant de se repencher sur leurs dessins.

Harry gagna rapidement le bureau de Carlisle et celui-ci l'invita à entrer dès qu'il eut frappé à la porte.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? s'enquit-il dès qu'il fut assis à côté de lui. Edward nous a dit que tu avais enfin su la vérité sur ton passé.

- Il a fallu le temps de digérer tout ça mais maintenant, ça va, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Edward m'a beaucoup aidé dans les semaines qui ont suivi.

- Tu le rends heureux, je me demandais quand il rencontrerait la bonne personne, déclara-t-il en lui retournant son sourire.

- Il me rend heureux aussi et être avec vous tous, avoir une vraie famille, ça me fait beaucoup de bien aussi, admit-il presque timidement. Severus est irremplaçable mais je sais qu'un jour il ne sera plus là, alors savoir qu'on aura toujours une famille avec soit, c'est rassurant.

Carlisle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

- Tu es un Cullen maintenant, chuchota-t-il simplement à son oreille. Je sais que tu as déjà un faux nom mais libre à toi de l'utiliser si tu en as besoin…

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Carlisle déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet de sa tête avant d'enlever son bras.

- Alors, qu'as-tu prévu de faire pendant les vacances ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je vais rattraper l'année que j'ai manquée à Poudlard, répondit-il. Severus et Hermione vont me servir de professeurs, j'ai cours du lundi au vendredi dès 8h du matin… Et mes examens seront la première semaine de septembre, en Angleterre.

- Ces examens sont importants ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, si je souhaite faire des études dans le monde magique, ils sont indispensables. Mais j'avoue avoir envie de partir à l'université avec les autres après la terminale, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je pense que vous allez bien vous amuser tous ensemble, quel que soit les études que vous choisissez, lui dit-il.

- Je pense aussi, sourit-il. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ce monde…

Alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter, ils entendirent deux grands éclats de rire provenant du jardin.

- Je crois qu'Edward et Emmett sont rentrés, s'amusa Harry alors que Carlisle souriait avec amusement.

- Oui, et on t'attend ! s'écria Edward qui avait entendu.

- Aller file, sourit Carlisle.

- Merci, murmura Harry avant de partir.

Dès qu'il arriva en bas, il sauta sur le dos d'Edward et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Edward.

- J'étais là avant vous, d'après Alice vous faisiez les imbéciles dans la forêt, précisa-t-il.

- On a juste été voir s'il y avait quelques ours dans le coin, déclara joyeusement Emmett. Mais ils sont bien plus au nord, je sais où aller pour la prochaine chasse !

- Alice avait raison alors, se moqua Harry.

- Descends donc du dos d'Edward que je te botte les fesses ! le défia Emmett.

- Méfie-toi, un sortilège est si vite parti, répliqua Harry avec un regard provocateur. Tu veux voir la photo pour te rafraichir la mémoire ?

Emmett se renfrogna, la dernière fois qu'il avait défié Harry, il s'était retrouvé coincé dans un tutu rose avec des ballerines aux pieds.

- Il me semblait aussi, rit Harry en sautant du dos d'Edward. Aller on y va, à plus tard Emmett !

Harry et Edward partirent en courant dans la forêt, ralentissant l'allure après quelques kilomètres.

- Où va-t-on au fait ? s'enquit Edward.

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais juste envie de courir avec toi, répondit-il avec un doux sourire.

Edward lui rendit son sourire et attrapa sa main pour le faire s'arrêter. Dès que ce fut fait, il l'embrassa passionnément.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Harry songea que l'été allait vraiment être intéressant et surtout beaucoup trop court.

Ron venait deux semaines en juillet afin de voir un peu où ses deux meilleurs amis habitaient et Harry et Hermione lui avaient aussi promis de venir passer quelques jours au Terrier afin qu'ils se retrouvent juste tous les trois avant la rentrée.

Ses cours particuliers allaient aussi lui permettre de passer un peu de temps avec Severus, il y avait en effet un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver juste tous les deux et le maître des potions lui manquait énormément.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, Harry n'avait jamais pu connaître le bonheur d'avoir une famille. Il avait cependant entrevu ce que c'était lorsqu'il avait commencé à voir Severus comme un père et depuis qu'il avait rencontré les Cullen, ce vide s'était comblé.

Les Cullen, les Quileutes, Hermione, Ron et les autres Weasley et bien évidemment Severus, pour lui, ils étaient sa famille. Il n'avait peut-être aucun lien de parenté mais il s'en fichait parce que les liens du cœur étaient les plus importants pour lui.

Et maintenant, avec Edward près de lui, il était de nouveau prêt à faire face aux obstacles qui se dresseraient sur son chemin.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi et si certains sont intéressés, je devrais bientôt publier une nouvelle fic'. Cependant, ça ne sera pas un crossover (j'ai une idée en réserve pour un nouveau HPTwilight mais je préfère boucler mes autres fic' avant de m'y atteler) ça sera donc une fic' seulement basée sur l'univers HP (encore un slash d'ailleurs^^).

Encore merci et peut-être à bientôt !


End file.
